


Lunatic

by InsaneStar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cockblocking, Comedy, Damian is cute when he's near Luna, Drama, F/M, I think that's it - Freeform, I'll take ideas if you guys have, I'm new at this so don't judge, Romance, and that's it, i suck at spelling and grammar and if you anything to say just tell me, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneStar/pseuds/InsaneStar
Summary: Based on the Characters of Suicide Squad Joker and Harley and Also the characters of Son of batman Damian Wayne/Robin and also Bruce Wayne/Batman. Joker and Harley have baby girl that somehow gets connected with Damian. Will there be love between them or will it get ruin from their parents? Who knows? Rated M for violence, language, and mature and sexual content





	1. Princess of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who is reading this, this is my first time ever writing a story my but I hope you'll like and if you guys or gals have request/ideas for others pls do tell and/or any advice to make the story better go all out.  
> And yes this might be weird story mostly for my first story but yes I'm making a Damien Wayne and a secret character (you'll guys see in later on stories so be ready for that) story so now let the story being X3

It was a rainy day in the city of Gotham, meanwhile, everyone was gloomy and dull the King and Queen Of Gotham were having a blast at one of the Joker's famous club. While everyone was celebrating the return of the Queen from her escape of Belle Reve. It seemed that Harley came with a few surprise from her return. She was wearing a black and white diamond pattern dress that hugged every inch of her curves that stopped at her thighs showing the tattoos, her hair has wavy has always letting the blue and pink tips of her hair join together. While Harley was dancing, she felt has if a pair of lustful/angry eyes were burning through her skin telling her that she'll regret every second she dared to show her erotic moves to anybody else expect him. She smirked knowing who it was giving her those lustful stares while turning to the direction where the stares were coming off she giggled and walked directly to who she knew it was.

While Joker kept staring at Harley while she walked to him, his eyes collecting every inch of her while she started moving her hips has she walked. He let out a small growl while she reached to his table and laid on one of the couches seductively where he was standing.

"See something you Like puddin'' She said while grinning at him.

"Well, Harls I can't even take my eyes off you for one-second cause you'll be showing all of your moves that are only meant to be mine and not shown to any other men in this world" He stated in a firm voice while drinking a glass of tequila.

"Sounds like someone is getting jealous," she said while giggling.

"Me, Jealous? HA! Never in a million years would I ever be jealous" He began to start laughing but once he noticed that his Queen was mad, he frowned and offered his drink to her but she denied. Joker tilted his head in confusion, he offered his drink again to her, but she denied once again. Thinking that she was mad at him for the comment he said early he spoke in loud and firm voice " Harley I was just joking like I always do. So take the damn drink and stop be a fucking drama queen!"

Everyone in the club turned to them while hearing a laugh coming out of Harley. Everyone though she had lost her mind and more worst is that Joker held a tight grip on the glass cup making it crack and break causing the glass and tequila fly everywhere. Once Harley saw everyone in fear and her King furious she stood up on the couch and spoke briefly. "Hello everyone who tonight to celebrate my return from that hell hole I was staying in. Has you all know Puddin here is kinda mad but don't worry cause this is just a small plan of mine"

"Harley get your ass down from there before thing get worst for you" Joker whispered while everyone else was mumbling through the club.

"No" she stated.

Everyone shocked from what Harley had said, she was planning her death wish everyone, though."Did you say No? Harley Quinn, I said get your fucking ass down here now!" Joker spoke while grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her down.

Pulling her wrist back she spoke again "No J. Let me finish this first" he looked at her telling her to make it quick or it'll go worse for her once they got back home. "Has y'all know I've been captured by Batman and was brought to Belle Reve am I right?" Everyone started to whisper while looking at, has for Joker he tilted his head while looking at her. "While being there I found out a surprise where I just needed to share with you all. And the surprise is that now there's going to be a new prince or princess of Gotham."

Everyone's eyes widen at the surprise Harley gave. Joker in the other hand stepped back from Harley while looking at the glass on the floor he let out a laugh breaking the silence in the club while running his tattooed hand through his green hair. Then he spoke, " Everyone gets a free drink, it on the house for the surprise that my Harley gave us and for the welcoming of our newest member of our family that growing inside of Harley's belly." Everyone started to clap for the both of them has the music played louder and louder through the night. Mostly all the Villains that hated Bats and mostly worked with the Joker from time to time like Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler, Firefly etc, came to Joker and Harley to give them their blessing and telling them that they'll try their best to protect, train, educate the incoming baby. As well the members of Suicide squad came to congrats Harley too thought Joker didn't trust them that easily but he still owns them his life for helping Harley out.

Meanwhile, everyone else was having a blast in Gotham, in the hideout of Ra's al Ghul where little Damian was training with his Grandfather and Mother to become a great assassin. Though everyone was a bit weirded of why they were teaching a one-year-old to walk and talk perfectly there was something different in Damian that wasn't the same has Talia or Ra. One day has Talia spoke with her dad while being in little Damian's room of how he would be going with his father if anything bad happened to him or her. While Talia walked out of Damian's room with her father, Damian's eyes shot right open has if he knew what they spoke about, has the one-year-old baby stood up and climbed out of his cribs and walked to a window which got perfect view of the dark night with the luminous stars shining through the sky, but what catch his attention more the shining crest moon that was reflecting through soft blue waves. Beyond that day he knew something would have happened it wasn't gonna be soon but he knew that from on that point everything changed


	2. The beginning of the Demonspawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, as my new story got uploaded I did see a lot of people viewing the chapter and yes I'm stalker don't judge I'm known to do weird things so yeah (._.) but I think some of you might be a bit disappointed cause I'm using Damian Wayne (Knowing he's a douche bag in many movies like Son of Batman, Justice league vs. Teen Titans, and etc but please trust me he'll still be a bit of a douche bag but in this he'll kinda change) So please just hold on through some of the cringey parts but it'll get better on. So hope you like this chapter AND LET THE STORY BEGIN! *confetti explodes everywhere* And also i hate to summaries so (._.)
> 
> Warning- This Chapter Has someone what of child abuse. You've been warned

Has four months passed by quickly through Ra's la Ghul hideout, it seems has little Damian advanced pretty quickly throughout the months. Not only getting a one year old baby to walk and talk perfectly but also had a mind has a first grader. Though his speaking abilities weren't that good has a first grader he still was able to do things that not a normal one year old could do. Has he walked himself back to his room he placed himself in front of the window where we saw the bright moon shine through his face has he smiled. Everything was going well until His Grandfather came.

While seeing Damian, Ra la Ghul took him and dragged him outside of his room, once they left Ra smacked Damian. As each smacked were harder and harder a wail of cries were filling up the halls, each second the cries became louder and louder as if someone was bleeding to death. As everyone ran out to see who were causing the cries, they all stopped as their eyes widen has what they saw before them was horrendous. As if the scene was from a horror movie, a puddle of blood started to surround the little boy's body.

"Emotions are a weakness, they'll bring you down and break you apart until you rotten!" Ra said in a deadly voice while still beating Damian.

Everyone was scared and traumatized from what they saw. But all of the horror and cries came to an end, when Ra stood up straight and walked away from the scene leaving Damian useless. Has Talia ran through the crowd of people to see what was happening, she stopped and immediately scooped up Damian and ran to his room. Has she sat in a rocking chair, she took a look at the wounds that her father caused to Damian. Has she was looking closer into Damian wounds she saw something in his eyes that weren't the same anymore, his eyes weren't bright green anymore. They were mix of grey and green, as if everything had changed for him. As if everything had a new meaning new purpose…by than Damian realized the true meaning of life. And that were the three life lessons he learned

Was that anything that would give you emotions would make you weak

That you could never depend on others, that you're suppose to be stronger than everyone

That the purpose of life was to get revenge on anyone who dared to hurt you and the people close to you

While Talia cleaned an patched up Damian's wounds, out of nowhere Damian stood up on his mother's lap and jumped off her and walked directly to the training room, where from there and on out Damian's life got into path of life.

_Mean While Gotham_

While Harley was already in her 7th month of pregnancy Ivy and Catwoman aka Selina Kyle decided to give her a baby shower. Almost everyone in Gotham knew the gender of the baby expect The Joker, the reason one told J yet was because it seemed that a few ago before Harley got the results of the gender. J started to make plans for the baby wither if it's gonna be female or male.

_2 months ago_

_J's laugh were heard the whole penthouse_

_"Harley! If it's a boy than he would be the greatest generation to rule over Gotham"_

_"And if it's a girl Puddin?"_

_"If it's a girl, she'll be the greatest generation too...but boys..."_

_Harley looked at J confused and a bit concerned "What about boys?"_

_"I'll have to kill every boy who gets near my princess and I mean every boy, I don't care if he's from the mafia, a mob boss, or even prince. I'm not gonna let everyone take my little girl away!"_

_Has J started to laugh maniacally, thinking of ways how to kill the men or boys who dare get in the way of him and his daughter. Harley in the other hand kind of scared of J's words, she decided not to tell him till it was the right to._

_Present Time_

While the baby shower was held in Penguin's club, almost everyone who got invitation to the baby shower did came but only one person was missing. As everyone brought a gift for the incoming baby, mostly all of them were asking where Joker was but has Harley told all of them."He'll be coming in any minute, he's just a bit late he really doesn't know that this is a baby shower" she said.

As everyone heard a car parked outside of the club, everyone went quiet as the lights were shut off. As J walked through the doors and into the dark room, he started to get confused has he shouted through the dark and quiet room. "Harley?! Where are you baby? You're kind of freaking me out. Harley! Where the fu-"

As J was immediately cut off when the lights were turned on and as everyone jumped out of nowhere and screamed "Surprise! It's a baby girl!" As J walked back a bit from the crowd almost get a heart attack, he looked around has seeing girl clothes, balloons, and boxes of gifts surrounding the room. Everyone got a bit scared to not expect what J would've done next but has everyone gone quiet, J's shocked look was replaced with a smile.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Lets get this party started!" He said as everyone started to celebrate. As he was walking to Harley, Penguin and Scarecrow were congratulating him on his way to Harley. While Joker stopped midway to discuss with Riddler, Penguin, Scarecrow, and Madhatter about his new come baby daughter.

"Puddin!" Harley screamed through the club. As everyone turned to her, J Immediately ran to Harley, to see what had happened. As there she was standing still has water ran through legs "it's time" she said has holding her tears. By then everyone knew that the arrival of the new princess of Gotham came.


	3. The Birth of the Princess Of Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, how you been? As I’ve uploaded Chapter 2 yesterday I saw a very good amount of people reading it and yes I am happy. But I just can’t wait for you guys to know the name of Joker’s daughter X3. But warning the name might be a bit cringey. Well now it’s time for me to shut up and Let The Story BEGIN!! *curtains open*

_Night of the Bloody Moon_    
As everyone started to panic in the club not knowing what to do, The Penguin spoke it a loud voice where everyone heard him loud and clear. “Everyone calm down!” they all stopped.   
“Everyone listen up, Harley is going through labor right now all we can do for her right now is to help deliver this baby so hurry and hind a way to help!” Ivy spoke.   
As everyone got to their places, Scarecrow and Dr.Freeze ran to Harley and Joker and told them that they would be the ones help Harley deliver the baby. As they both agreed to let them aid Harley during labor, Ivy volunteered too. As the five of them went to a room behind club where penguin told them that Harley can give birth in, Ivy stopped J midway as he felt a vine grabbing his ankle and  pulling him back has a wall of vines began to form.” Ivy get these plants f out of my way, you’re wasting time, my daughter is gonna be born soon!”   
“Can’t let you in clown, who knows what could happened?! And right now Harley needs to relax and you too!” As Ivy ran away from the wall, J thought to himself thinking of ways he should kill Ivy after the birth of his new coming baby. He immediately ran back to the crowd of people in the club, as mumbling was heard through the big questioning what has happened? Why is Harley going through labor alright? Not even J could answer all these questions. As soon as a loud yell was heard the room, everyone remind silent.   
_In labor room_    
As Ivy ran to the room, Harley sighed as being happy nothing had happened but tilted her head in confusion. “Where’s Puddin?” She asked has looking around in the room.   
“I told him to go calm down the guest”   
“Why?”   
“Because if something bad happen to you or the baby he'll end up killing Scarecrow and Freeze” Ivy said trying to convince Harley to be calm. It started to work for a bit until Harley let out screams. As Scarecrow ran to Harley getting everything ready to deliver the baby, Scarecrow gave Harley sign. As she knew what it meant she opened her legs wide opened as she pulled up her dress to her waist and slid down her panties. As Scarecrow placed a towel under her legs, she started to breathe slowly but deeply. The long wait has finally come to an over, thought Harley was happy that her baby daughter was gonna come to the new world. She was still scared at the same time not know what could happen next.

“Harley, from the count of 3 push has hard as you can” Scarecrow said, Harley nodded. “Ok…3…2…1…Push!” As Harley pushed, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. “Good, now breathe in deeply” As she did what she was told, smalls tears were crawling down her cheek.

“It’ll be ok, it’s going to end soon” Ivy spoke has holding her hand tight.

“Ok Harley, get ready…Now push!”

As Harley pushed harder and harder every second, louder cries filled the club. As everyone scared and worry for what is happening. Everyone’s eyes locked onto J, as he started to shake rapidly.

“Good Harley, I see the head just a few more pushes left and everything will be over soon.” Scarecrow said.

Harley nodded has the tears went crawling down faster on her cheeks. Once more Harley pushed harder and harder has she tightened her grip on Ivy’s hand. Through pushes her vision became blurry with pain but once ended as hearing the voices in her head. “ _Shhh…Everything will be fine…Shhh…”_

As everyone still worried from hearing the screams of Harley filling the room, in a flash everyone went to eased and excited of hearing a new cry filling the room. As J heard the new cry he immediately ran to the other room has noticing the wall of vines was gone. When he arrived his eyes widen as he saw his loving queen holding his newborn baby. In a split second he ran to them as seeing the face of his princess. While J was busy with Harley, Ivy ran back to the crowd of people with Dr.Freeze telling all of them the news. As for Scarecrow, he appeared out of nowhere and walked to J. “She’s a healthy baby girl but the only thing that is quietly odd about her is that she seems to have silver hair” As they both ignored him J briefly spoke.

“You did a great job Harley” He leaned over her, and pressed his lips against hers. While each second of their kiss got juicy and tendered it came to an end has Scarecrow coughed louder to their attention.

“So…Now that your baby is born, what are you guys gonna name her?”

As Joker and Harley looked at each knowing the name they picked for her, Harley spoke in a soft voice” Luna..Her name is gonna be Luna”

“Why Luna?” Scarecrow asked

“It’s short for lunatic” Joker responded as he smiled at Luna. “Yep other little Lunatic”

While the clown family were having a bonding moment, Scarecrow looked at them with a weird looking face and his mind he just asked himself this” What da fuck are wrong with them…?” As he shook his head to get his mind back on track, he spoke again “Well a bunch of people are waiting for Luna so I think It’s time to show them” has he walked out of the small room.

While J took Luna in his arms for the first time noticing her eyes wide open, He laughed but frowned has Luna didn’t responded to him. She was looking at him with a serious face. As Harley got fixed, she looked at J and Luna. She began to laugh until Joker looked at her with deadly eyes. “Maybe if you don’t have that look in face has you always do, she would probably laugh” she said a she took Luna softly and walked to the doors. “Ya coming Puddin?” as she walked out of the room with J following.

As everyone looked at Harley and Joker walking out of the room while holding Luna, they began to clap for the arrival of the new member and new Princess of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and i hope i'll see you guys tomorrow so BYEE and also leave a like and a comment BYEEEE again


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how you been I hope you liked chapter 3 and I'm sorry if I'm not talking much (tho I don't talk that much either way ._.)but I just got an idea for chapter 4 so hope you like this chapter * is rocking out to Here Comes A Though from Steven Universe*

_Two days after Luna's Birth_

After the birth of Luna everything changed in the residence of Joker and Harley. Both of them lived here for 3 years. It was an abandoned hotel where was located far away from Gotham where not even radar could locate it. The outside of the hotel looked like it was gonna break down or even going to collapse at any moment, but the inside was amazing. During the past year that Harley lived with J, his workers always upgraded the hotel to make it living material. Each room and hall had ceiling lamps with diamond pendants on them, the carpets in the halls were a saint purple while the walls had a green and white diamond pattern.

What used to be the reception room now become the kitchen and the dining room, what used to be the kitchen now became the garage and training room, what used to be the staff became Joker's study room, and what used to be the main room become the living room. The upper rooms in the hotel became the rooms of J's workers, while the biggest room belonged to him and Harley. And of course Luna had her own room made next to the Joker's and Harley's, the walls were painted black, as it had silver shaped butterflies in every wall. The ceiling was black too but expect of butterflies there was stars surrounding a have crest moon. Thought the workers of J didn't think it was a good idea to paint the room black and silver, J though it was a great idea so his daughter wouldn't like the others girls, he wanted her to be insane, dangerous, and risky.

Her crib was located in the corner of the room where she would be able to get a great view of the ocean waves colliding against the rocks and where she also got a magnificent sight of the moon's bright shine. As J took Luna to her room and placed her down in her crib, she looked directly at ceiling as the saw somehow the stars move around the moon. J looked at her and looked at the ceiling too and spoke.

"Seems like you liked the design your old man picked huh?" She looked at him and smiled at him for the first time since she was born. His eyes widen as he saw his princess smile at him, than he began to laugh in glee as he took Luna back in his arms and started to spin around as he hold her. She giggled more and more has J spun with her faster and faster. He eventually stopped as he heard yawn, thinking he didn't to leave his girl alone yet he decided to take her with him in his room where she would be able to stay with both of her parents for the night. He took one of her onesies that were saint red so Harley could change her. As he walked to his room and opened the door slowly as his eyes widen while seeing Harley in purple see through nightgown. As she turned to see the J drooling a bit, she giggled but then tilted her head,

"Why did you bring Luna?"

"She smiled at me for the first time and I just didn't want to leave her alone and also I wanted to sleep as a family" he responded

Harley smiled from what he said "Ohh Puddin…" She walked to him and kissed him softly as she took Luna in her arms gently, has J tried to pulled her closer to get the kiss more passionate but she already went to the bed and changed Luna out of her clothes and changed her to her onesie and placed her gently in the middle of the bed. While J changed into his boxers he placed himself on his side of the bed next to Luna, while Harley placed herself on the other side of the bed and laid on her side as she saw a view of the Joker stroking Luna's cheek. She placed her hand on his cheek, as he stopped looking at Luna and placed his eyes on Harley and she started to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" He said as he stood up.

"Nothing Puddin, I'm just happy that's all" She smiled at him as he leaned over Luna and kissed her. Their kiss became more ardent, she pulled him closer as their tongues fought for dominance. He pulled himself back as he saw Harley face turn red and breathing heavily. He laughed quietly making sure not to wake up Luna, Harley punched his shoulder

"Don't ya dare laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry pooh but you look so beautiful" he said has he rubbed his shoulder.

She pouted as she shifted a bit making herself comfortable next to Luna. He laid back on his side and waited until Harley fell asleep. He looked at both them and spoke softly making sure not to make them up.  
"Goodnight my beauties" He kissed both of their forehead and they both smiled as a response. He chuckled to himself as he placed his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_At Ra's Hideout_

While little Damian finish his day of training, he walked himself to his room as everyone in the hideout looked at him. Just 2 days ago he was beaten up by his Grandfather but he still acted like nothing every happened. But everyone did see the change in him. He kept waking up early to start his training and kept training until sleepiness grew over him. As he climbed himself into his crib, though the beaten of his Grandfather didn't affect him entirely. He still kept looking at the moon shine, but noticed something oddly in the moon, it wasn't its normal while cream color, it was silver. He didn't know what meant but he knew it meant a sign of some sort. Trying to ignore the oddly color moon, he went to sleep. As he drifted into a dream he was surround by water, as he saw fishes swim around him. Something caught his sight, it was a young girl and she had wavy silver hair as it stopped at her shoulder. Damian called out to the girl "Hey you, who are you? Why are you in here?"

The girl looked back at him, her eyes widen.

As Damian walked closer to her "I said who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"I-I don't know, I was just sleeping until I appeared here and I thought I was alone until you got here"

"So you're saying that you just appeared here out of nowhere?"

"Yep" The young girl took her hand out "Name's Luna and you must be?"

"Damian" As he shook her hand cautiously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Damian" Luna said as she smiled

"Nice too meet you too" He smiled back.

Luna looked and spook "Well it seems like it's time for you should leave"

Damian tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that but need to leave now"

"Why?"

"Because you have some nightmares chasing you now"

"What do you me—"Damian got cut off as he saw shadows start to consume his lower body."What is this?!"

"They're nightmares" Luna walked to Damian "I help you and I hope we see each other again soon"

"What do you me-"And once again he got cut off but this time it was a blown to the head.

Immediately Damian woke up breathing heavily, trying to remember what just happened. He looked at the moon it seemed like it was already morning, so once Damian remembered the name of the girl he kept repeating it in his head "Luna she said…Luna…" As he kept repeating Luna's name in his mind, he got out of his crib and changed into normal clothes and walked out of hid room to beginning his training once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and tomorrow I'all try to post Chapter 5 and please leave a comment and like and also I need some help with these Chapter names so every time that a chapter I'll try to leave a summary for the next one so you guys can give me a name. And if you like that idea just leave a name for this chapter and I'll put that name on today in the after noon or later But I hope you like this chapter and I'll you guys tomorrow BYEEE


	5. The beginning of the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you liked chapter 4 and I hope you like chapter 5 has well and let's begin the story shall we?  
> *Is watching Batman V Superman*

_As 3 years passed_

As the sun shined across Luna's face, making her move around so she wouldn't get hit by the sun. Luna finally woke up from her slumber, she looked at the clock that hanged from her wall. It was 6 o'clock, knowing her parents wouldn't be waking up in another 2 hours. She deicide to try to wake them up herself, as climbed out of her bed and walked her away to her parents. As 3 years passed Joker and Harley found something about Luna that wasn't like any other child. They learned that because she was born at the 7th months of Harley's pregnancy, she didn't any health problems but she was found out that she was pre-mature. They noticed this by when she 5 months and started to walk perfectly and also learned how to talk perfect English at 8 months.

While Luna opened the door of her parent's room she was thinking of plan to wake up her parents and found the perfect way she to do. As she walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl of warm luke and placed it next to her father's nightstand. While carefully and slowly as possible, she grabbed her father's hand and placed it inside of the bowl. She walked to her mother's closest and grabbed her favorite bat and dragged it next to the bed. As waiting for the results of the water to take it effects on her father, she placed the bat over the Joker's crotch area where wet spot started to form. Once the spot got bigger, Luna raised the bat high in the air and in half a second slammed the bat down on Joker member.

As Joker's eyes shot wide open, he yelled in pain has dick and balls got squashed. Luna immediately ran out of her parents when she heard her mother grunt.

"Puddin what's happening?" She said yawning looking for J. As she heard grunts coming from the floor, she over at his side and saw J on the floor has his hands were between his legs. "Puddin why are you on t—Wait?! Did you pee yourself?!" Once Harley saw a wet spot between his legs she began to laugh on controllably.

"Shut up! Your daughter did this to me!" Joker said in a deadly tone but Harley kept laughing.

As Joker rose from the floor and changed into a new pair of green boxers, he walked to the door and slammed it wide open waking everyone up in the hotel.

"Mr.J? Wait where you going?!" Harley said has she ran to Joker worried.

"I'm going to teach that little girl a lesson for messing with me" He said has loud stomps were heard going to Luna's bedroom.

As the couple got to the little girl's room, there was sign hanging from the door. It said "Warning- Beware of the traps and also Daddy isn't allow to come in" As Harley tried to hold in her laugh, J snapped at her and kicked the door wide open. Once the door flew wide open J grabbed Harley closer and ducked down has a iron came swinging from the wall almost hitting both of them. As the iron stopped moving, with caution J stood up and walked in the room and looked around to see where Luna could've been hiding but she was nowhere in sight.

While Joker was looking around for the little girl, Harley in the other hand was thinking to herself of how proud she was of her daughter but then got distracted as she saw a glimpse of a single string of silver hair coming from the ceiling. She looked up and saw her daughter hanging upside from the ceiling, before her mother could call her out. Luna put her finger on her lips as giving Harley a hint and she understood.

"Ugh! Where is she?!" Joker screamed as he started to trash Luna's room making her angry but she controlled herself.

"She's just a small kid Puddin, she doesn't know any better."

Joker turned around and glared at Harley with deadly eyes and walked closer to her. "She's not just a small kid, She's knows stuff that not even a 13 year old understands. And she'll pay for all the little pranks she did on me these last week"

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something?"

"Tell me wha-"

As Joker got cut off by Luna tackling him to the floor and had a gun to his neck.

"I want to show you that I'm strong and smart in enough to handle a fight" Luna said as she looked at her father's deadly eyes."Please Daddy, just let me fight" Luna said in a begging voice.

"No. You're not ready yet." J said is a firm voice, while trying to get back on his feet and stopped as Luna pointed the gun at his forehead.

"I'll you shoot if I have to show you that I'm ready"

"Go ahead shoot me. If you can" Joker challenged her but knew that she wouldn't dare to shoot the gun as he saw her shake.

"Luna Stop! Put that gun down!" Harley shouted trying but was stopped.

"It's ok pooh. She wouldn't dare to either way" Joker said as he laughed, but once stopped as he heard her pull the trigger.

"You're wrong daddy" Luna said with a smirk. A loud bang was heard throughout every room.

Joker had his eyes close tight once the bang was heard. For a moment the only the thing Joker could hear is Harley screaming and Luna laughing but once a few seconds into the screams and laughter it stopped. J opened his eyes to see if he already went to hell but he was wrong. A small flag came out of the gun saying 'Bang!' He looked at Harley who was shaking as her eyes faced Luna. As Joker looked to see Luna to see what was happening, his eyes widen has he saw into hers. They weren't the saw same light blue eyes, no…They turned dark has if her both eyes turned completely black, she grinned at her parent's frighten eyes but they went back to normal once J spoke.

"Ok kid, I'll let you fight but first you'll need to be training" He said with a grin and stood up and walked to Harley.

Luna squealed in excitement "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She ran to hug her parents and immediately pushed them out of her room and shut the door."Sorry! Just need to clean my room first" She screamed.

As the couple laugh, they went to their room and got changed into their training outfits. Before they knew Luna was already outside their room jump all around the hall. As J walked out the room he spoke to her "You and Mom train first and after 15 minutes I'll train with you guys Ok?"

"Ok" Luna said as she dragged her mother to the training and Harley laughed all the way there.

While he heard the door shut in the training room he grabbed his phone and called some people who would be able to help Luna with training. Once the door rang J walked downstairs and opened the door for Ivy, Two-Face, Riddler, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and Deadshot. As he explained to them about training Luna at such a young age, he walked them to the training where it nearly saw that Luna was gonna kill Harley but didn't. Harley laid on the floor breathing heavily. Once Luna saw her Dad with someone of her aunts and uncles J told her that she would train with them too so she would be able to get more experience. She squealed and then training became harder and harder each day as other people came to train with her. By then she knew that every action she did now meant something in the future, she didn't know what it meant exactly but she knew she had a purpose and she was gonna complete that purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you liked this chapter and I'll you guys tomorrow and also here's a short summary of the next chapter so this is the end and BYEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so yesterday I good motions for my last chapters and I was so happy like you guys don't know. I was laughing at my house alone in the morning that my parents thought that I was insane but eh what can I say. So I hope you guys can like this chapter and it's time to start *^*

_At Ra's la Ghul Hideout (Flashback)_

_Once Damian turned 2 he went through massive training that not even some of Ra's assassins could handle. He started to learn martial arts and also started to do swordsmanship with his Mother and Grandfather at the age of 3. Once he turned 4 he climbed the Himalaya Mountains as a training routine, though at first he did break a wrist and some limbs, he still kept going like it was nothing. But everyday throughout his training he advanced more and more._

_As he was training with his Grandfather that day, but during training Ra's decided to change things up a bit. While they practiced swordsmanship they would use wooden staffs, but now that Ra's saw the great advancement that Damian went through the years he thought it would be time to use real katanas. As both of them went to the middle of the room and got in their fighting stance._

" _Remember Damian, don't let your enemies see your opening. Always find your enemies weaknesses during combat."_

" _Yes Grandfather"_

" _And also don't wait till your enemies are ready" Ra's said as he ran at Damian and took a swing of the sword at him._

_As his eyes widen for a moment he went back to his neutral face immediately, he blocked the swing with his sword. As his Grandfather kept taking his swings on him, Damian kept blocking until he was whacked on his head by his Grandfather's foot. As he fell on his back and winced as he felt a blade cut through his cheek. He looked at his Grandfather._

" _Remember. Emotions will get you killed during combat." Ra's said has he sheathed his katana, and walked away from the boy._

_In one swift movement Damian ran to Ra's and with the buttcap of the handle he stabs it in his spine, making Ra's fall on his knees. Before he could've taken his katana back out he got stopped as a blade pressed gently on his adam's apple. "And also never walk away from your opponent until they're dead" As Damian said while making a small cut on Ra's adam's apple. Before he could've done more damage he threw his katana on the floor and walked to his room. Once he got to his room he slammed the door close and took a shower. Once he was out of the shower he put on some pjs and walked to his bed. He looked out of the window as he saw the bright crest moon shine the dark sky, he smiled at first but then frowned and went immediately to sleep._

_In Present Time (10 years has passed)(Flashback ends )_

Has Damian snapped out from his flashback from his bedroom door begin open. He looked at the door begin open slow until Dick came inside as he peeked his head in.

"Yes, Grayson?"

"We're going on patrol tonight"

"What about Father?"

"Bruce is taking a break tonight. Hurry up we'll be leaving in 5" Dick said has he closed the door.

Damian sighed. He walked to his closet to get his uniform out, the good part about the uniform is that he got a new update on it. Still using the same style as the old one but the only difference was the color of the suit. The only changes that happened to the uniform is that he only changed the colors of it as a golden color instead of yellow, the deep emerald green instead of the brightness of Robin's usual outfit, and the black in place of red. The clasps were gold instead of silver and even his belt was black now. The only red piece remaining on the entire uniform was the R on the left side of his tunic. As he put the uniform on he made his way down stairs to the bat cave, as he leaned back on the Batmobile. He started to grin as he saw Dick in a Batman uniform than his Nightwing outfit.

"Grayson why are you in Father's uniform?"

"There's trouble in Downtown Gotham and it seems that Joker is part of the problem" Dick said as he jumped in the Batmobile "It also seems that he has new company than Harley"

As Damian got in the car he spoke "You must be happy huh? To wear that outfit again. Well it won't be long for long for you to stop" He smirked as he saw angry built up in Dick.

While trying to control his angry, Dick ran the engine of the Batmobile. In a flash he drove outside the cave and headed to an old power plant were it seems that Joker was seen with his henchmen.

_A few hours before in the Hotel_

As Luna got ready for her first mission with father she started to run through her Mother's closest looking for a costume to wear. Thought she did go to other missions with her Father and Mother but just to get revenge on the people who betray her father or just to blackmail people to help Joker. This would be the first where Gotham would know she is and also it would be her first to go and fight Batman with her Father.

Knowing that her Father would probably yell at her for wearing anything inappropriate. She really didn't as she found the perfect outfit to wear. She decided to wear a pair of black fishnet tights that stop all the way to thighs. As she wore a pair of black booty shorts which half was covered by a white short skirt that she cut in half so that one side would cover a huge scar that was one her left thigh that was made when she was 6. Deciding what she should wear to cover her upper body so it could make her dad more mad she went on and put on a black V neck strapless crop top. As she walked out of the closest, she saw her Mom sitting on her bed with a swollen belly. Harley turned to Luna and smile. Surprised and proud of Luna's outfit she stood up and walked to her, sitting Luna down on a chair. She went behind her and started to do her hair. As Luna kept her natural silver hair, Harley decided curl up Luna's hair a bit and got a few strays of her hair and did crown braid and tucked the rest of her hair behind the braid and letting it fall.

As Luna got up and walked to the body mirror that her Mother hid behind the bathroom door, she looked amazing. She heard her Mother squeal in excitement, and laughed at her reaction. Hugging Harley carefully to make sure nothing happen to her in coming baby brother, Harley hugged her tightly forgetting about the incoming baby and the hug broke up in a flash as the baby kicked Harley's belly.

She was only 6 months pregnant and Luna already knew from the start that her Mother was pregnant after they told Luna when she was only 3 months pregnant. Remembering it very well that one night as Luna started to drift to sleep, but snapped her eyes wide open as she heard screaming and moaning coming from her parents room and not only that but the day after her father deiced to have the "talk" with her. As she snapped out of the horrible flashback, something spotted Luna's eyes.

As she walked back to her Mother's closest and grabbed a black party mask which had traces of white crest moons on it and deiced to put it on. Knowing that her parents are famous for being the King and Queen of Gotham, Luna wanted to keep her identity a secret so she would be able to walk in Gotham without the cops chasing her. As her Mother kept squealing, she walked down stairs to where her father was and in flash yelling was heard throughout the hotel.

"Go Back and Change!"

"Why? This is MY Outfit"

"I don't fucking care! Change or Else"

"Or else what? Gonna make Mom work while she's pregnant? Or are you gonna hurt me like you did when I was 6?"

Joker growled trying not to remember what happened that day."Fine! Just Get in the Fucking Lambor!"

Luna ran and hugged him"Thanks Daddy"

Still growling, Joker hugged back and both took their place in the car and drove off to the old power plant. As they got there, Luna gasped as she forget to bring a weapon but Joker already had that fixed. He handed her a bat as she tilted her.

"It's custom made" He said with a grin.

She grabbed the bat and started to swinging it around, it was heavier than other bats. At the last swing she took with the bat .BANG. a bullet came out of the batman and shot at a window in the power planted. Her eyes widen, for few seconds it went silent until loud squeal was heard throughout everywhere.

"Thank you Daddy!" She said as she hugged him tight

"Anything for my girl" he said with a laugh but then frowned as he saw the mask "What's with the mask?"

"To protect my identity" She said while skipping off to the Power planted and with that the Joker tilted his head but ignored it as him and his henchman followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end and know some maybe be sad about it but just wait for tomorrow where the good stuff comes and I'll you guys tomorrow so BYEEEREERRRR WAIT AND ALSO give me a name for this chapter in the comments and leave and now it BYEEE


	7. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know i said i would bring out chapter 7 tomorrow but chapter 7 is a very good chapter so i just needed to bring it out today and i know you must be asking how come i'm posting these chapters daily and that is because in New York there wasn't school on Monday or Today and yes im from brooklyn if you guys didn't notice from the story but i hope you like this chapter   
> *listening to Miss Jackson – Panic! At The Disco (Ft. LOLO)

_ At The PowerPlant  _

As both Batman and Robin jumped out of the Batmobile and grappled hooked their way to a fire escape near the old power plant that Joker and his Henchmen were spotted. As Robin took out his binoculars to check out the scene he saw a few of his Henchmen carrying galloons of chemicals and taking them to a van that was hidden around the area. As he kept looking around, something seem to spot his eyes as he saw another group of younger looking Henchmen surround a Female type figure.

"What do you see?" Batman asked

"It's seems that Joker is trying to make more Joker gas and it seems he'd capture a girl"

"Then I think it's time to go stop him and help that woman out. Is there any other way to get inside the Power Plant without getting caught?"

"-tt- Can't you see the broken window in front of us?" Robin said grinning as he took out his grappling hook and shot it at the broken window.

"Robin!" Said Batman in a low yell

But it was already too late as he gave up and just followed the Robin. As both heroes got rough landing because it seemed that the only landing spot near the window was a broken air vent but they managed to land on it and get a great view of the scene.

"There's the capture girl" Batman whispered as he pointed to the young girl still surrounded by the younger looking men. "You'll go and save her and I'll stopped the Joker and his goons." He said in a deep voice trying to get his Batman voice on.

"-tt-" Robin said in a disapproving tone but jumped off the vent and landed near the young men as Batman made his way down and landed near the Robin. As soon as they landed, the younger men flew themselves at them. But in a quick movement Robin roundhouse kicked them in the face making some of them fall backwards as the other few were knocked out by Batman.

As both of them finished betting the hell out of the younger henchmen, they both stopped as they heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Well Well Well" Joker said clapping. "If it isn't Batsy and Boy Blunder" He said with laugh.

"Shut Joker" Batman said in a growling tone but was immediately distracted as he saw a silver hair girl with a mask covering her eyes standing next to Joker laughing "Harley is that you?"

In a flash the laughing girl stopped and frown "Thank you for saying that I look like her but I'm not. Names Luna" She said with a smirks but then opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but mouthed the name "Nightwing" as both Robin and Batman eyes widen as they understood what she said.

But while Batman and Robin were shockingly surprised at the girl, Joker looked at both of them but getting the wrong idea he got mad and swung a punch at Batman's Jaw making him step backwards. But once he got a control of himself, Batman threw a punch back at Joker and their fight kept going until they were in there other room.

While begin the only two in the main room, Robin looked at the girl, observing her body and face texture. But he was immediately knocked out of his observation as he felt a sharp pain of the side of his body and stepped backwards holding onto his side as he saw the girl grinning while holding a bat.

"Who are you, Little girl?" He said with a smirk rising in his face as he saw her get mad.

"Who you calling little if I'm much taller than you?" She smirked as if saying she accepted his challenge.

At the same time, both ran to each other and decided to take a hit. As Robin dodged the swing of the bat that Luna tried to get on him and went to upper cut her in the stomach. As she groaned in pain, she got an opening on him and went to hit him in the spine with the butt of the bat hard. Trying to hold in the pain, Robin back flipped away from the girl and got out his katana and aimed to Luna's neck.

At the same time she pressed the bat at his chest and smirked.

"That little bat won't save you, you know?" Robin said with a grin and pressed the katana harder on her neck making her bleed a bit.

Ignoring the sharp pain on her neck, she spoke "It's not only a bat ya know?"

Tilting his head in confusion, his eyes snapped wide open as he heard a click of a trigger and in a split second he managed to dodged the gun shot coming out of the bat and glared at the girl.

"What? I am working with the Joker so" She said with a laugh.

Quickly, Robin ran at her as she was mildly distracted and tackled her to the floor and started to throw punches at her as she dodged some of them. Seeing her almost giving up, Robin went up to grab her mask slowly.

"Now let's see who you really are under that mask"

As Luna's eyes widen at the movement of Robin's hands, she managed to get a fist near his groin and gave a direct blow to his groin making him fall back.

In a swift movement she got on top of him and as he struggled to get out of her hold, he immediately stopped as she ripped his masked out of his face.

She smirked but looked at him surprised.

"So The Damian Wayne is Robin, What a surprise"

Damian grinned and tried to spit on her face but missed.

"So what you going to tell Joker so he can kill me?"

"Nope, but I want you to be my toy"

Damian grinned "I rather die than be your toy"

"Well it's your decision if Bruce Wayne dies too" She said as she got off him and handed his mask back to him. "It would be really sad if the same death of parents to be cause again" She smirked.

As a frown started to form on his face he spoke "Ok I'll be your toy but only if you show me your identity" he said with a smirk. And she accepted his requested.

But as soon as she was gonna take her mask off her name was called.

"LUNA! Hurry up, We're leaving!" Joker said while running outside of the power plant.

Luna looked at Damian and gave him a piece of paper and spoke fast "If you have time tomorrow night meet me in that direction and also I would run if I were you cause this is going to exploded in 15 second."

And in a flash she ran away and while seeing Batman go to robin she spoke again "Hurry Nightwing! The place is gonna blow." She said laughing and ran outside and got into her Father's car as himself and his Henchmen drove away and as they were 30 ft away the power plant. It exploded as everything went on fire and Luna and Joker looked back and started laughing but then stopped as they saw Batman and Robin flying threw the sky and landing on a roof top at the very last second. And Joker began to curse the drive home.

_At the Rooftop_

While both Batman and Robin looked at the cars drive away from the burning power plant. Batman made his way down the building to the Batmobile as Robin followed him. As they both got inside Dick took off the cowl and spoke.

"Did you get any in tell on the girl?"

"No, only that she works with the Joker."

Dick sighed. "What do we tell Bruce? That a girl found out that I was Nightwing?!" he said as he smashed his head on the wheel.

"-tt- Well the point is to not tell" Damian spoke as he took off his mask and looked at his palm. "Grayson."

"What?"

"Want to go somewhere tomorrow night?"

"Where?" Dick asked kinda worried

"Somewhere…"Damian said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW sorry i had caps-on and also leave a like and comment and i'll see you guys tomorrow BYEEEE


	8. The Choatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm sorry the last chapter i know it was short but i i just needed to get chapter 8 done because it's so juicy and also i'm school now and i'm guessing that you guys think im at home but i'm not. Im in school and i'm like the only in the campus that gets to school somewhere near 7: 30 am so nvm me but i hope you like this chapter  
> WARNING- THE CRINGE IS REAl and im sorry for the cringe

_In Wayne Manor_

As silent was heard through-out the manor, it had meant it was an unusual day at the manor. As Bruce came out of the batcave, He went to look where the boys were. Knowing that no one was going on patrol tonight and the girls went out to have a "Girl's night out" He roam around the Manor calling out their names "Dick? Jason? Tim? Damian" he kept repeating their names until he bumped into Alfred holding a platter of food"

"Alfred. Do you know where the boys are?"

"Yes Master Bruce, They're all in the kitchen eating dinner but they are acting kind of strange."

"I could hear, well I heading down stairs. You should come too"

"Alright Master Bruce"

As Bruce made his way down to the kitchen followed by Alfred, he was shocked from the scene in front of him. All the boys were looking at Damian as he ate his fruit salad quietly and slowly. He wasn't up to his usual daily talks like telling Tim he'll kill him, nor criticize Dick or Jason. As the tension grew more between the four of them, Bruce decided to break it when he opened his mouth.

"So…Do any of you have plans for tonight or are you planning to get older and stay in the Manor?"

"Well Bruce, Me and Damian are going out tonight" Dick said as he stuffed his face with shrimp "But I don't where Timmy and Jason are going"

"Oh. Where are you and Damian going? Maybe you can bring Jason and Tim with you."

"Yeah BabyBat, you don't mind taking us with you? Do you?" Jason said while smirking.

"-Tt- Where going to party that I got invited to by school. And I don't think that'll be fun for you Todd"

"Eh I don't care if it's fun or not. I just don't want to be here anymore. So what do you think Timmers?" Jason pointed out to Tim.

"I'll join, if I don't get killed" Tim said as he narrowed his eyes at Damian.

"I won't try to kill you, yet Drake" Damian said with a smirk as he rose up from his seat and walked to his way to the living room but stopped next to Bruce "Well Father, I'll be back in a few hours and also we leave in one minute, so hurry" Damian said as he outside.

In a flash the guys left the Manor as saying bye to Bruce and Alfred. As they made their way out the door, they were looking at each other to see how they would be getting to this party that Damian spoke. But they got caught off by their thinking when Damian spoke.

"Grayson's car"

"What about my car?"

"We're going there in your car"

"Why mine?!"

"Because I took the tracker off and we aren't going to party." He said with a grin as the others tilted their head in confusion "Now hurry" he said has he got in the passenger seat.

As Dick got in the driver and Tim and Jason got in the seat behind. Getting the engine ready, Dick spoke "So where are we goin-" but got cut off immediately as Damian handed him a piece of paper and Dick spoke again "Are we dressed well for these though?" As he looked around to see everyone's outfit.

Tim was wearing some pair of loose black jeans with a red hoodie covering his upper body and a pair of black Adidas. As for Jason, he wore a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket and a pair of boots. For himself he wore a loose long-sleeve button down shirt and pair of normal jeans and some party shoes. While at Damian, looking like he was going to a business party (while kinda). He wore a brownish red sweater with skinny jeans and pair of boots. Damian spoke.

"We're fine. Now drive"

Dick just shook his head and ignored it and started to drive out of Wayne's Manor and into the city. As it was a long ride to their location, and it was oddly quiet again. Jason opened his mouth and the only thing Damian didn't want was that Jason or Tim to ask questions, but if as Jason could read his head he spoke.

"So who invited you to this "club" Babybat?"

"A girl" He said with a grin but regretted it immediately as Tim jumped out of his seat.

"A girl? Are you sure it was a girl?" Tim said worried.

"Are you deaf Drake? Yes it was girl." He said with a grin.

"Oooh. So who's the lucky girl Dami?" Jason said with a smirk while elbowing Damian on the shoulder.

"Well, you'll see her in the club now please be quiet." Damian said coldly

Through the driver's mirror, Tim, Jason and Dick gave each other glances. Not knowing fully what would happen tonight, but in the end they just ignored it.

As they arrived to their location, Jason looked out the window.

"Isn't this the place where bands fight other bands and like part club?"

"Yeah" Dick responded to Jason

As Damian saw a line of people trying to head inside of the club he opened his mouth to talk but got cut off by Tim.

"We should better be going until the line gets bigger" Tim said as Dick parked the car in dark alley.

"Who said we should wait" Jason said with a grin "We're known as Bruce's adopted children"

After he said that a hiss came out of Damian, knowing that he disliked begin called adopted while he was the true blood but his Father kept that a secret so people wouldn't find the truth about the Playboy Millionaire.

As all of them got out of the car and went directly to the front a huge muscular man blocked their way.

"Back of the line"

"Excuse us?" Jason said as he got closer to the man's face "Do you know who we are?!"

"Yeah a bunch of scum bags. Now back of the line!"

As stopping from a fight to start Tim broke it off by saying "I don't think you Manger would like to get a call from Bruce Wayne, now would he?"

As he was going to keep talking but got cut as a girl from the line yelled their names out.

"OMG! That's Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne!" and a few seconds later a group of young girls were pushing their way to the boys but the guard blocked them as Dick handed him a hundred dollar bill and all four of them went into of the club.

As they went inside, they saw that it wasn't even half full but it seemed that a band was already playing a song but as longer as the song kept going the voices got more familiar by time and once they all looked at each other and ran up to the stage. Once they got in front of the stage, after pushing the crowd of dancing people, their eyes widen from the people on the stage. It was the girls, Barbara playing the Guitar, Harper and Stephanie singing and Cassandra playing the Drums. As the four girls didn't even noticed the boys they kept playing.

" _You'll never take us alive…We swore that death will do us part…They'll call our crimes a work of art"_ As Steph and Harper began to sang in comparison. As Babs and Cass played their instruments, but Cass suddenly heard her name get called, as she looked where the voice came from she stopped playing the drums as she saw Jason, Tim, and Damian grinning at her. As soon as Cass stopped playing everyone else did too and looked back at her she see what was wrong but once they saw her stay still and looked directly at the crowd. They went to see what she was looking at but all three girls got their jaw drop as they saw the boys clapping for them.

A few minutes of staring still continued but got stopped as a Man came up from the crowd a spoke.

"Well because The Bats stop playing, that means they get disqualify from the competition" as a crowd of people started to boo at them and the man.

As the girls realized what just happened they got off the stage and walked to the boys who were the whole reason why they got kicked out in the first but didn't really care, well at least Cass didn't.

"What are you four doing here?!" Babs said.

"Dami got invited by girl" Jason responded.

And everyone looked at Damian for answers but all he did was "-tt-"

As Steph was about to speak she was cut off by the man on the stage. "Well sorry folks about that but don't be too sad yet. Now we have another band coming to play for us. We all know them and love them. Say Hello to Lucy and The Maniacs"

As four guys and a silver haired girl came from behind the stage, Damian's eyes kind of widen of what he saw in front of him. Steph sucked on her tongue has the man gave the group an opening scene. But a smirking was rising on Tim's face when he saw Damian's reaction.

"So is that the girl who invited you Damian?" He sound loudly so everyone could hear.

"Shut it Drake."

Jason and Dick looked at the silver haired girl and Dick tilted his head as if the girl looked familiar but he couldn't catch from where he met her. And Jason just elbowed Damian in the shoulder while the Babs and Harper just whistled at him, and Steph just gasped.

"You got good taste on girls Dami" Jason said as he eyed the girl.

She was wearing some tight leggings with a mini blue skirt, as her upper body was hugged tightly by a half opened button down long sleeve shirt and also wore some boots.

As the girl walked up to the man and took the microphone and spook.

"Thanks Jim, but I'll take it from here" And the Man left "Well hello everyone! I hope you guy are having a great time" and her eyes caught Damian and his family through the crowd and smirked. "I hope everyone like this song we'll be doing, especially my friend Damian and his family who came to see us perform. Well hope you like the song!" And a huge crowd screamed in responses, while everyone just kept bothering Damian.

As everyone went wild, Luna signaled the guys who were behind her and picked up their instruments and began to play a beat.

Luna began to dance as the beat kept going and began to sing has she kept singing.

" _I dance around this empty house. Tear us down, Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls, Spinning all around and now we fall"_

And Luna jumped off the stage and walked towards to Damian and his family and kept singing, but one of the guys who played one of the instruments glared at Luna and Damian.

As Luna got closer to Damian, she walked to Jason and started to tease him as dragging her finger gently up his neck to his chin bring his face closer to hers has she kept singing.

" _This used to be a fun house_ _, But_ _now it's full of evil clowns_ _  
__It's time to start the countdown_ _,_ _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_ "

Now leaving Jason and making her way to Tim, She turned around and pressed her back on his body while sliding down his body and rising slowly.

" _Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_ _,_ _My key don't fit my lock no more_ _  
__I'll change the drapes_ _,_ _I'll break the plates_ _,_ _I'll find a new place_ _,_ _Burn this fucker down_ "

Has she left both Tim and Jason jaw drop, she finally made her way to Damian but cut off as two doors were slammed open as a group of girls pushed their way into the club screaming the boys names.

Luna shoved her hand in her pocket and in flash she threw four smoke bombs on the floor. As smoke began to fill the room, it gave a chance for the Boys and Girls to escape the club, but as Damian made his way to follow his family. Something caught his wrist and began to drag him away from his Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter i hope you liked and get ready for chapter 9 and hope you guys have a great day and see you tomorrow AND BYEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so how you been? AND IS YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR OCTOBER?! Im sorry i just love october and also tomorrow is my Dad's birthday and that means i get cake and i hope you like chapter and have a great and awesome day and see you guys next week because i'm going to virgina this weekend and i need to relax but this is why i'm leaving you guys this chapter and i hope you like it and let the story begin

_At The Chaotic_

While Damian was still begin drag by who knows who and who knows where in the club has everyone went in panic, he started to squirm around the grip and spoke.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up and don't fall" a feminine voice spoke and started to laugh

As Damian stopped squirming and decided to follow the familiar voice. He felt that if he was running up couple of stairs, almost tripping on his own foot and falling on his face he caught himself on the stair rail and felt that grip on his wrist was gone. As he looked up to see if there was any light in the dark and kinda foggy staircase. He heard a loud bang and turned his head to see where the sound came from, he saw a figure walking directly to the moon light that shined throughout the staircase. He got up slowly and slowly walked up the stairs.

As he got to the broken door way, he peeked his head out and saw her.

A young girl with silver hair which glowed as the moon shined through it. Her skin was white has a pearl as she looked up at the full moon. As he walked out slowly, she turned to him and started to grin.

"Well thank you coming to the show birdie" She said

"-tt-" Damian said while he rolled his eyes "So what do you want from me Lu-cy"

She frowned "First of all names Luna. Second of all like I told you in our first confrontment, you're going to be my toy"

"And tell me why I shouldn't take you to Arkham and let Father make you tell you what you know about us"

"Because if you did, Daddy will get mad and kill you like he almost did with Jason"

"Wait, So if Joker is you Father that means that-" and he was cut off.

"Harley Quinn is Mommy. Yes is there a problem with that because if I were you, I wouldn't say anything Al Ghul." Luna said with a smirk.

Damian glared at her "Shut up"

"What's that? I couldn't hear what you said Al Ghul."

"I said Shut up!"

"Oh are you mad because of me or is it because your weakling Grandfather died from a stupid fire?" Luna said with laugh.

In flash Damian tackled Luna on the ground "Shut up! You know nothing about me."

"I know more than what your Dad does! I know that he calls you his adopted son while you're his blood son" She said with smirk as Damian pulled a batarang and put it up her neck.

"If I were you, I would be quiet"

"Make me" Luna said as she smirked at him while he started to cut her neck as she drew blood a bit.

As he kept cutting her neck a bit, he was stopped as he felt a gun behind his head. A young man spoke.

"In a count of 3 I want you to drop that and get off her before I blow your brains out" The teen said is coldly voice.

"Ughhhh, Why do you have to ruin the fun Bernardo?" Luna spoke as she frowned

"Shut the fuck up Luna, Now get off her"

She stopped speaking and looked at Damian as he dropped the batarang and stood up and walked away from them.

As Damian turned to see who he was going to knock out, he saw the guy she called Bernardo pulling her up at the same time as he pointed the gun at Damian.

He was taller than Damian by a few inches, he had had more muscles than he did. He had raven color hair which was comb back, he wore a loose long sleeve button down shirt and pair of rip jeans.

The guy looked back at Damian with dark hazel eyes and spoke.

"Now just hold still and let me kill you" he said as he pulled the trigger but Luna went and blocked Damian quickly. In a second Bernardo pointed the gun at the air and loud bang was heard threw out Gotham. "Luna get out of the fucking way!"

"No I need Him!"

"Lun-" But cut got off as Dick started to call out Damian's name as walk up the staircase.

As if a cue Luna ran to Bernardo and dragged him to the edge of the roof and pushed him off and then turned to Damian.  
"Well than it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you take my offer and also check your pocket" She turned to see Dick looking at her "Well Bye!" She said as she free fell off the edge.

Damian ran to the edge followed by Dick. They both peeked their heads out and saw Luna in the arms of Bernardo as they were in a car and immediately drove off to the city of Gotham followed by laughers.

Has both of them stood up, Jason and Tim were behind "Where did you go?!" Tim asked.

"If you can't see Drake,I was up here the whole time. Now can we go back the Manor" Damian said as he jumped off the roof and met with the girls, also followed by Tim, Jason, and Dick.

_At Joker's Hideout_

As a car was pulled in the garage, Luna got out and kicked her shoes to the wall hard. No one was at home yet, her parents went to check up at one the clubs that they owned so it was only Bernardo and an angry Luna at the hideout. As Bernardo followed her, she started to yell at him.

"Why the hell did you interfere with my work?!" She said as trying to slam the door in front of his face but failed.

"He was going to kill you!" He said blocking the slammed door.

"That was the point!"

"Are you crazy or something?!" He said as he followed her up the stairs.

She arrived at her bedroom door and turned to him "If you haven't noticed, yes I am crazy. It's right in my name" than opened her door went inside and slammed the door in front of his face. She walked to her bed and dropped dead on it.

There was a knock on her door.

"Leave"

"Come on Luna, you know that I didn't mean that"

"Leave!"

"Please Luna…You know I only did that because I love you"

There was silence.

He smirked "Can I come in?"

There was silence and he decided to let himself in her room. He opened the door slowly and saw her lying on the bed with her face covered by a pillow. He walked to her slowly and sat next to her while playing with her hair but got slapped in the hand by her.

"Come on you can't always be mad at me"

"Yes I can, now leave"

He grinned "Wanna know something?" He waited for a few seconds and spoke again as she lifted her head to face him "I was jealous of what you did in the club. Dancing, touching those guys" He saw her smirk and kept talking "And also I hated the way you let that guy see how beautiful you are under the moon" And smirked as he saw her flush and stuff her face back in the pillow.

He put his lips near her ear and whispered into her ear "Come on…Let me see your beautiful face" And she obey him as she turned to him with her face flushed.

"What do you want..?" She said almost in a whisper

He pulled his face closer to her's and whispered "I want to kiss you. Will you let me?" It took a few seconds for her to response but she nodded a yes.

He pressed his lips on hers gently. He shifted his body a bit until he was on top of her, both hands on the side of her head and made the kiss more passionate. He parted her lips with his tongue and waited a minute for her to let him access and she did. He slid his tongue in her mouth and explored around new places in her mouth that he never been before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue in his and they both started to fight for dominance but she lost to him as he begin to suck on her tongue. He pulled back when he noticed that both of them needed to recover from loss of air. He gazed upon her and saw something magnificent that he never saw before.

Her hair was slightly in a mess as it was spread throughout the whole bed, her lips her swollen and cheeks were brighter than a cherry. Her chest would rise and fall slowly. He lowered his head to her neck and started to nibble on spots where her hair would cover those beautiful marks that he left on her to show other guys that she was only his. As he started to kiss down her neck to her chest he was stopped by vibrate that came from her bed.

In a flash she sat up and pushed him off her and looked through her bed find her phone and she did. She looked at it and smirked, he looked at Bernardo who was mad because the mood got ruin but he changed his face has he saw her eyes grew in excitement.

"Bernardo, let's go shopping"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going somewhere in 2 days. So hurry" She said as she pushed him out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S o what did you guys think about this Chapter and also tell what you think of Bernardo and Luna's relationship do you think its good or bad well i have to go but have a great weekend and BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. The Blood Moon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how you been? I hope you guys loved the last chapter and I know it's kinda getting juicy but this chapter is gonna be like not that juicy or maybe it is because I still don't know how long I should make this chapter but you guys will figure it out at the end and also my weekend was amazing but hope you like this chapter so LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

_At Wayne's Manor_

As Dick helped Jason and Tim get dress for the Halloween party that Bruce planned for Wayne Enterprise. Damian went to the body mirror to fix his bow-tie and mask. Bruce stated that the topic for this Halloween party was going to be masked theme, this made the lives of Manor's household easier because that meant they would be disguise and not get bother by the people who got invited to the party. But the only problem was that Bruce made a statement that Dick, Jason, Tim, AND Damian are suppose to bring dates on this party.

But this wasn't going to be a problem for them, cause the boys already had their dates for the party. Dick had Barbara, Jason had Cassandra and Tim had Stephanie. The only one that didn't have date (That's what they thought) was Damian. Who began to smirking at himself in the mirror, after a few seconds of he looked at his watch and spoke to Alfred who was fixing Jason's hair.

"Pennyworth, can you take somewhere please?"

"Where to Master Damian?" Alfred tilted his head as well as the others did.

He turned to them and began to smirk "To pick up my date, her parents can't drop her off." Before he could he finish Alfred was already out the room that they were dressing in and walking down the stairs in a fast pace.

The others just looked at Damian shocked. But they shook their heads back to reality as Bruce walked in the room.

"Are you all ready?" Bruce asked as he saw everyone in a suit with a mask one.

"Almost Father"

"Almost?"

"Yes, Me and Pennyworth are going to pick up my date so I'll see you all in a few minutes" With that Damian left the room, leaving Bruce surprised. After a few seconds Stephanie ran into the room and spoke.

"Is it true that the Demonspawn has a DATE?!"

"It is" Tim responded.

It went silent in the room until they heard a car driving out from Wayne's Manor gates and at once everyone ran to the window and saw the car that Alfred was driving going into Gotham city. Everyone still surprised that Damian had a date, they snapped out from there daydreams as Bruce clapped his hands together to get their attention and he did. Once they all faced him he spoke.

"Well all of us are curious about this mysterious girl that Damian is bringing. But we'll have to wait until they come, so for now just get ready" And with all that everyone went back to their places and kept minding their own business.

_At Ivy's apartment building_

As Ivy helped Luna get dressed, she spoke "So where is it that you're going to that's making skip your birthday and dress up all pretty?"

Luna looked at Ivy through the body mirror "Can you keep a secret Auntie?"

"Depends, is the secret that horrible that you can't your parents?"

"Ehhhh. Kinda? I really don't know but please, you promise you won't tell anyone?"

Ivy rolled her eyes "Promise"

"Ok. You know Bruce Wayne?"

"You mean the Playboy Millionaire? Yeah I know him" She said as she began to brush Luna's hair.

"Well one of his sons invited me to...his Halloween party." Once she finished speaking Ivy looked at her through the floor, jaw dropped shock.

"YOU?! Of all people, the Daughter of Joker, got invited to the Playboy Millionaire's party?!"

"Yes, now shush before my Dad hears you all the way from Downtown Gotham!"

"How did you do it kid?"

"Do what?" Luna asked as she turned her head to Ivy

'How did you let your parents to let you go and how the hell did you get an invitation?!"

"Well…" Luna said has she began to speak of what happened two days ago

_Two Days Ago_

_As Luna kept dragging Bernardo out of the hideout, they were stopped by The Joker and a pregnant Harley._

" _Hello Miss Quinn, Hello Boss" Bernardo said has Joker began to stare at them_

" _Hey Kid. So Luna where you heading out to?" J said as he pushed Bernardo away from his daughter and stared at her_

" _Me and Bernardo are going Shopping and also for polite manners, Hello Daddy how you been?" She said as she bowed exaggeratingly "And Hello Mommy" She said as she pushed Joker away and hugged Harley softly trying not to hurt her unborn baby brother._

_J growled "Shopping for?"_

" _I- We got invited to party on Halloween" She said as she stared right in to her father's eyes._

" _Oh sweetie, did you forget your birthday is on Halloween?" Harley said as she began to cuddle Luna._

_Luna just stared at her as her eyes widen "Ohhhh…I forgot it was on birthday, and kinda forgot about my birthday…"She said almost in a whisper but shot her head at her father "Can I go to the party?"_

" _No"_

" _Why?!"_

" _Cause I said so now don't bother me about it or you won't have a birthday party" and with that J just left and went to his to study room._

_Harley looked up to see if her Puddin was in sight and he wasn't, immediately she grabbed Luna's hands and spoke "Is this party very important to you" And Luna nodded "Ok… You can go BUT" she said to stop Luna from screaming "You have to come before 12. Understood?"_

_And with that, Luna nodded and hugged Harley tightly but not that tight and jumped around the whole hotel "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"_

_And with that Luna grabbed Bernardo's hand and dragged him out of the hotel. Harley began to giggle and stopped as she felt the baby kick ran to Joker's study room "Puddin! He's kicking again!"_

_Present Time (Oct 31_ _st_ _8; 30)_

"So you're telling me that your Father doesn't know and Harley let you go?"

"Yes" Luna said with a gleeful smile.

"Ok. And the invitation?"

"Well you know how I wear a mask when I go out with my Dad?" and Ivy nodded "Well when I don't have my mask on, I'm known has Lucy Napier.(*Is smirking* If you guys know why I'm smirking leave it down in the comments) The girl who lives with her abusive Aunt because her parents died in car crash."

Ivy began to grin "Let me guess, I'm the abusive Aunt?"

And Luna laughed "Yes and like 3 days ago I met with one of the adopted sons of Bruce and he invited me to the party"

"Oh?" Ivy said as she raised an eyebrow but shook it off and spoke again "And done" She said when she stepped away from Luna.

She was wearing a bright strapless red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It began has a heart shaped top that made her breast look a bit big thought she was known for having a nice fair size but she really didn't mind it. And the dress stopped to thighs as she wore some black see through leggings. Her hair was all put to one side as the other side just was braided and ended untie so it could've been connect with the freely wavy silver hair. She sat on the edge of Ivy's bed as she put on a 2 inch black thick high heels. And stood up again and walked the mirror.

She smiled and turned to hug Ivy "Thanks Auntie"

"Anything for you" Ivy said hugging back

They both as Luna's phone began to ring. She went to wear she left it and picked it up. In a few seconds she began to smirk and got her hand purse and looked back to the body mirror to put some lipstick on.

"Well Auntie, I'll see you tomorrow to tell you what happened. But I have to go now cause my date in already outside" With that she hugged Ivy again walked out the door before Ivy could've said bye.

_In the Car_

While Alfred and Damian waited in the car for Damian's date to come out from the building Alfred spoke.

"Well Master Damian. Do you mind telling who this date is?"

"You'll see very soon Pennyworth" Damian said smirking and got out of the car when he sees the door of the building opening. He leaned against the car smirking to see the way the girl dressed, but he thought wrong. His eyes widen when he saw her walking down the stairs slowly with a sweet smile on her face, the dress that hugged her perfectly made it look like she just melted into the dress. She walked to him slowly and hugged softly and kissed his cheek.

"You look good" Luna said with an innocent smile.

Damian just stood there shock with small tints of red growing from his cheeks but went back to reality and put one fake smile and spoke.

"You look good too" He said has he opened the car door "Ladies first" he said and Luna entered inside the car and sat.

While Damian went to the other side of the car to get in Alfred spoke "Hello Miss?"

And with that Luna jumped "OH, I'm sorry, I didn't noticed you. My name is Lucy, Lucy Napier. And you must be?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alfred" Luna said and ended it with an innocent smile.

Once Damian got in the car Alfred spoke "You made a good choose Master Damian" And Luna began to blush faintly has Damian glared at Alfred threw the mirror.

"Let's just head back to the Manor Pennyworth"

"Of course Master Damian" And with that Alfred drove to the Manor.

_At Wayne's Manor_

While it was a long and silent drive to Wayne Manor they finally got to their location. While Alfred started to park in front of the doors of the Manor, where people already started to walk in the Manor as Tim and Jason were holding the doors, Damian handed Luna a domino mask and spoke.

"Wear this"

"Why?"

"So people won't bother us and also it's a theme party" And with that Damian got out of the car while Luna put on the mask and waited till Damian opened the door but Alfred won him and opened the door slowly and put his hand out has Luna took it slowly and got out the car and everyone stared at her.

Jason and Tim snapped their attention to mystery girl that Alfred started to pull out of the car. They didn't know who she was until Damian went to Alfred side and took the girl's hand. With that it had hit them that, that was Damian's date, in a flash both left from door duty and ran inside the ball room looking for Dick, Barbara, Cass, and Steph.

Dick stared at them "Shouldn't you two be in door duty?"  
Tim gasping for breath spoke "D-Damian's da-" but got cut off as silence began to surround the ball. The guys faced the main entrance where it seemed that the silences began to start and their eyes widen as they saw Damian walking into the Manor begin hold by his date. With that everyone ran to Bruce.

Bruce was drinking a cup of wine but almost coughed it out has Tim and Dick began to scream his name when they found him.

"What's wrong?! Is everyone ok?!"

And they nodded but Cass spoke "Damian's here"

"Oh, and?"

"He brought his-" but Dick got cut off has Damian spoke.

"Father"

And everyone's eyes snapped to Damian and his date.

"I would like to meet-" But also got cut off.

"Lucy Napier. Nice to meet you all" Luna said with an innocent smile.

"its pleasure to meet you, My name is Bru-"But he too got cut off

"Bruce Wayne. I know, Damian told me so much about you guys, though we all met once." Luna stated.

"Where?" Jason began "Because I'll never forget a pretty face like yours sweet-" but got cut off has Cass, Damian, and Bruce glared at him.

"At The Chaotic"

"OHH! You're that Lucy" Steph stated and Luna nodded.

"And I didn't have time to say this but I love the way your band played on Thursday" and the girls gave her a thank you.

Before Dick or Jason or Steph could've asked Luna more questions, all of them turned their heads to the speakers as a type of salsa song started to play.

Luna's eyes widen at the song and began to tug on Damian's shirt. He looked at her and started to whisper while everyone was distracted.

"What?" Damian said in a dark tone but he started to blush just a bit when he saw her lips move but nothing was coming out. He kept looking at her lips until he figured out what she saying "Dancing" he said and immediately got pulled away from the small crowd and ended up in the middle of the ball room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys like the end i hope you loved and i'll try to post chapter 11 around this week and yeah that all for today but don't stop reading BUT WAIT i just want to give a shoutout to Duck_Winners and Mr.Nobody and India_Blue for leaving a comment and also for the rest of you like the guests and TheJokerQueen13 and Jacobra thanks for reading and leaving a kudos I'm really happy about so don't reading you guys and gals and BYEEEEE


	11. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. so i got very good emotions for the last chapter and here you go and ALSO for the dance scene try to use the song conga because it just gives a good beat and also i'm so sorry for the bad details DX

_In Wayne Manor_

As Bruce and the others went to turn their attention back to Damian and Luna, but once they turned to them they were gone. As Dick and Bruce looked around them as music kept filling up the huge hallway that looked like a ballroom. They spotted people facing towards the middle of the lookalike ballroom, when they decided to check out what was going on. But once they got to where the commotion seems as it started they were shocked from the scene.

Damian and Luna were in the middle of everything as they started to dance to the rhythm of the music playing around the Manor. Damian had taken off his suit and only was left in his white button down shirt with his bow tie on. Luna seemed as she rip the one side of her dress so she would be able to move her legs more than keeping them tight. Her hair was once again able to breathe as it seemed that she undid the braid and let the majestic waves of hair fall on her shoulders.

_A few minutes early_

_As Luna pulled Damian to the middle of the lookalike ballroom, Damian got control when he pulled away from her grip and she stopped and went to turn to look at him. Her eyes changed, it looked like she had adrenaline flowing through her veins as the first song that was playing almost ended._

_She threw her hand purse on the floor gentle, she then moved her hands to her right thigh as she ripped the dress open which stopped all the way to her hip. Damian started to glare at the guys in the party who started to give dirty looks._

_He grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from doing anymore but once he did, she slapped his hand away and started to glare to at him. As the second song came on her eyes and ears snapped back to the music._

" _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_ _,_ _I know you can't control yourself any longer…"_

_When those few words came out the speakers, Luna started to sway hers hips has the beat of the song kept going. For others it seemed that she was dancing to herself but once those few words came out again, she twirled and when she stop, she landed in front of Damian with her hand out she him._

_At first it took a while for Damian to get what just happened, but when he did. He ripped off the suit to just leave on the white button down long sleeve which popped out by this tan skin. He grabbed her hand and started to spin her to him has they both started to dance in rhythm._

_Present time_

As Bruce and the others still shocked from the scene that they were seeing from their eyes, Jason was the only one who was cheering them on until Dick and Bruce gave him a glare.

Damian and Luna were facing each other while taking one step back and one step forward while people started to surround. Damian grabbed her hand and started to twirl her around him. Once he stopped, he to pull her to him, as she slid between his legs stood up quickly. He turned to her and went to twirl her once more. Once she stopped, he dipped her while she put her left leg up to his waist. He leaned his body closer to her and placed his forehead on hers as they both started to breathe heavily.

"You…Did good..."Luna started gasping while catching her breath.

And with that the music stopped everyone around them started to clap, even Bruce and the others while Alfred up in the other floor clapping like crazy. Once they realized what happened, Damian and Luna broke apart. Luna picked up her hand purse and hide behind Damian while blushing. Damian went to pick up his suit and handed it to her.

"Wrap this around your waist"

She did what she was told and whispered "Thanks"

"-tt-"

Damian went and walked to his Father while the Dick, Jason, Tim, Helena, and Steph started to surround him asking him question and completely forgetting about Luna. While Luna looked at Damian and his family talking to started to smile at her but then frowned as the people who were watching started to go up to her and started to ask questions.

"Who are you?" One Woman asked

"Who are your parents? Are they here?" Another one asked

"Why did you dye your hair?" A man asked

She opened her mouth to talk but got cut off as her purse started to vibrate. As she ignored the people who were asking her questions, she went through her purse and looked around for her phone. Once she found it, she turned it on and her eyes widen.

"Um, excuse me but I have an important call." With that, she left the crowd of people and ran outside to the garden. Everyone stood their shocked but only one person went to follow.

Cass look to everyone noticed and nobody had, with that she went and to follow Luna to the garden.

Luna looked behind her to see if anyone had follow and no one did. She looked through phone once again and started to read the calls and messages her parents had left her.

_57 missing calls from Daddy…_

_99 messages from Mommy…_

She sighed and looked up to the sky that surrounded the bloody moon. She started to laugh at her but got cut off by her phone started vibrate again and she looked down on it and sighed again. She picked and spoke in low voice.

"Hello…?"

"Where the hell are you?!" It was J who was at other line of the call. From the background she heard Harley yelling at him.

"At the party…"

"Why?!"

With that she snapped "Because it's my birthday and I'm already 14 so stop treating like a child!" With that she hung up and regretted it immediately. She started to breath in and out slowly and turned off her phone while she saw her Dad calling again.  
She walked back inside the Manor but Cass got inside before she did. Cass went to Bruce and the others and Jason spoke.

"Where you've been?"

"Outside" She looked at Damian and spoke again "Damian, you didn't tell us today was Lucy's birthday"

Damian's eyes widen a bit but thought of something very fast "Because she doesn't want to be bother by her day of birth" Once Damian finished, Luna was already behind has Tim and Dick spoke at the same time.

"Happy Birthday Lucy"

"Um…Thanks? Wait how did you know?" She said a bit worried

"Damian told" Cass spoke and started to stare at her.

"Oh" Luna said and stared back. But she broke the stare off as she realized her real reason of going up to him. "Oh um, the party was amazing Mr. Wayne, but I have to go now"  
"Of course, but let Alfred drop you off home."

"Um, it's no need"

"Oh, your parents are coming?"

Oh no, my parents are dead…" Luna said with a fake frown. Everyone grew said sad except Damian but he put on a fake frown also.  
"Sorry for you're lost…" Dick and Bruce said at the same time.  
"Oh it's fine!" Luna said waving hands "I'm use to it, but I can run home so no need to worry"

"No, it's not safe for a girl to walk in the streets of Gotham at night" Bruce said

Luna almost wanted to laugh as knowing that almost everyone feared her but she held it in. She went to speak but got cut by Damian.  
"It's ok Father, I'll walk her home" With that Damian walked out of the Manor while dragging Luna with him. Everyone stared at them as they walk out.

Once they were on the other side of the Manor's gates, Luna ripped out of Damian's grip and started to run away from the Manor. Damian glared at her and started to run after her.

"Stop!" Damian yelled

"No! Come and catch me if you want me too!" with laugher was followed by her. He started to grin as ran faster to her. He started to see Gotham lights but before she could've fully in Gotham. Damian tackled her into some bushes, a few second after the impact. It seems that they both were rolling down a hill type hole, as they kept rolling faster, Damian saw glimpses of a river that seemed that it got closer and closer to them.

"Get off!" He looked down and saw Luna putting on a face but couldn't really tell if she was happy or mad as her hair kept covering her face.

"-Tt-" With that, Damian shoved his hands down on the dirt to stop the both of them from rolling in the river.

Luna banged her face in Damian's arm and started to groan as she covered her face with her hands, she heard a husky laugh above her. She removed her hands from her face and spoke. "Shut up!" Once she finished speaking she kneed him in the groin.

With that Damian groaned also but he dropped himself on Luna who's been laughing when she saw pain in him. His head dropped gently to the side of her, the ground was covered by her hair. He stood in that way for a while, while he was thinking of a way to make her listen to him. He couldn't stop breathing in the smell of her hair, it had hint of smell of cherries and vanilla. But he stopped himself when he realized what he just did and rolled off and lied on his back as he saw the full moon.

"So where do you have to go?"

Luna sat up and looked at him "If you don't remember today's my birthday. And I have to get home before my Dad starts rampaging around the whole city" she said with a laugh.

"And my Father will stop."

"Don't tell, he'll put him back in Akrham so my dad can get out again? HA! You really are funny at jokes" She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Who said I was stilling a joke Napier?"

"Eh"

"So is Joker planning anything this week?"

She grinned at him "Um, I don't remember that's the way toys works" She walked to him and stepped on his chest making him clog up his respiratory system "Now if you want in tell from me I'll have to get some from you" She put more weight on his chest "Now what is Batman planning this week" Damian just glared at her not even caring to breathe and she glared right back and walk away. "Dad is planning to pay Akrham a visit this Friday and he's going alone, so I better not hear that Batman nor Robin was there because if I do, Red hood won't be the only who died in the hands of The Joker" With that she began to laugh and began to run the hill and made her way to Gotham lights.

Damian stood up and glared his way to the Manor's direction, making his way up the hill and to the Manor. He saw two tall figures running his way, he sighed when he noticed it was Jason and Dick yelling his name.

"Dami!" Dick said as he got tripped by the 2nd robin.

"Hey Babybat. So you dropped off your date?" Jason said as he helped Dick up.

"-Tt- It doesn't concern any of your business Todd." Damian glared at him.  
"Wait Damian! Isn't your date that gi-" And Dick got cut off immediately by Damian.

"The Daughter of the Joker? Yes, I thought you were smarter than this Grayson" Damian grinned at him.

Both Richard and Jason eyes widen. "The Joker's Daughter?! Why did you bring Joker's Daughter to the Manor?!" Dick said in a panic voice.

In the other hand Jason was still shock but spoke "Wait Joker has daughter? Damn him been getting freaky" but got elbowed in the face by Dick.

"She knows my Identity and all of yours too" Damian said calmly as he walked away from Dick and Jason.

"Well we'll just have to kill her than" Jason said while cracking his knuckles.

"There's no need to do that Todd" Dami said "Even I going use her for information and also she's going to come over dinner on Friday, so best be on your behavior" With that Damian left a panicking Grayson and a surprised Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this and want to know how you guys feel about damian's plan and also those little cute scene Luna and Damian had X3. but again sorry for bad details and WAIT AND THANK YOU JACOBRA YOU MADE MY DAY YESTERDAY and also i have to give out a thanks to Yaoigirl123355 who got me motivated to post chapter 11 but THANK TO ALL OF YOU AND ALWAY BE INSANE


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS AND GALS. So I hope all of you liked the last chapter and also I posted this story on Tumblr and if you guys can guess, yes my name is I-Insanestar and also I'm doing this because if could like in the future imma post pictures of Luna or I can take your guys picture (If you even care ;-;) But I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND LET THE STORY BEGIN
> 
> *Rocking out to She Wants Me Dead-Cazzette & AronChupa*

As Luna ran into the Gotham lights, she started to laugh as she ran all the way to down town Gotham. The wind started to blow through her hair as she ran and jumped on car that got in her way. But her fun was cut short as she saw the batmobile pass through her eyes. But luckily she still had Damian's suit on and she immediately put the suit over her head and kept running through the streets of Gotham.

When she arrived home, she already heard screaming coming from her dad. While sighing she thought of plan to get inside of hotel without getting caught. She ran around the hotel to go to the back where her room was located in the second floor. When she reached the back and she immediately jumped up to grab the ladder and started to climb up it. While she was to climb to her room, she saw massive vines growing on the walls rapidly, with that she noticed that her Aunt Ivy was at the party and was getting annoyed by Joker.

Once she reached her room she saw that her lights were turned off but she remembers having them on but deiced to ignore it. She opened her window slowly and once she got in the lights got turned fast and she jumped at the motion.

"Where have you been?" It was Joker. He was in the doorway and behind him were Harley and Ivy.

Luna gulped slowly and looked away from her father "So Daddy, what did you get me for my birthday?" She said with a weird laugh.

"Don't ignore my question! Now where were you?!" He said in a deadly tone.

"At the party…"  
"With?"

"Bern-"

"No. Bernardo was here, now with who were you?!"

"A…friend…" She said in a small whisper.

"From?!"

She finally snapped "School!" with that her eyes widen as his and her mother did too.

"School? School?! When have you been going to School?!"

"Starting Tomorrow!"Joker looked at her confused, but he opened his mouth to speak but cut off "Now if you excuse me, Me and Aunt Ivy are going back to her apartment" She went to her Mother and Aunt "And before you say why I'm going to school. I'm going there so I can help you guys in the future" And with that, Luna dragged Ivy and Harley to the exit.

Once they walked out the hotel they started to hear yelling from within the hotel until it stopped with a large bang.

"Puddin?!" Harley screamed almost running in the hotel but got stopped by Ivy.

"It's ok Ms. Pregnant. I just gave him some sleeping pollen" Than she saw that Harley had calmed down and spoke again "So kid? What's with this school thing?"

"Well I was just thinking early that if Batman brings Mom or Dad to Arkham, they need some type of help to get out. So I'm planning to go to school and learn stuff so I can work in Arkham as a psyc-" But got cut off by her Mom who started to yell in excitement.

Harley hugged Luna tightly forgetting about the unborn baby in her "I'm so proud of you! Your gonna be just like your momma aren't cha?"

Luna began to laugh, but the Mother and Daughter bonding time got cut off as Ivy began to cough to get their attention "Ok before we get out of hand, Luna you need papers to get into school and also what school are you planning to go to either way?"

"Gotham Academy and also Uncle Dent is gonna help me so"

"And how are you planning to get Harvey to do that for you today?"

"He told he was coming to your apartment for you 2 year anniversary"

"Wait that's today?! Shit! Well Harley it was a pleasure seeing you but we have to go" And with that, Ivy hugged Harley and ran her way to her location.

Before Luna could've run after Ivy, Harley stopped her with one last hug and spoke "Don't worry about your father he'll learn why you're doing this and here you go" Harley handed her a pair of glasses.

"But I have perfect 20/20 vision." Luna said holding the glasses.

"I know but these will kinda hide your true self, well that's what I did when I worked in Arkham" Harley kissed her forehead "You should be going now and good luck tomorrow"

With that, Luna nodded and went after Ivy, Harley stood there for awhile to see her daughter already grown up and screamed "Happy Birthday Luna!"

"Thank Mommy!" Harley heard and started to laugh.

But she realized that Joker was on Ivy's sleeping pollen and also remembering that all of Ivy's pollen had a side effect, she ran back in the hotel. "Oh Puddin! Wake up and come play with your Harley!" she yelled.

_In Gotham's streets_

As Luna was behind Ivy, it took a few minutes to arrive at Ivy's apartment. The apartment building was owned by a Mob Boss who Ivy seduced, so seeing super villains wasn't really that surprising for the residences that lived there. As they both stopped in front of the stairs of the building.

Luna was leaning on the small stair case breathing heavily "I…Need…To…Work on…My cardio…" She said gasping for air between each words.

Ivy just laughed and turned to the main door of building to open it.

As Luna kept breathing heavily, a tall figured man came in front of her and spoke "Hey Kid"

With that Luna jumped and hit her back with the edge of the stairs and started to groin in pain "Ugh! My…Back…" She sat as saw the man's face. "Oh! Hey Uncle Harvey!"

Before she could've stood and hugged him, Ivy went and tackled him to floor "Happy Anniversary Sweet!" She said while giving him pepper kisses all over his face.

Harvey began laughing and once he felt her stop giving him kisses, he went to grab her chin and kissed her on the lips. While kiss kept getting hotter and hotter by the second, Luna started coughing to get their attentions but it didn't work. After 2 minutes passed from them kissing, Luna deiced to kick Ivy the ass to grab her attention and she did.  
Ivy turned her head and hissed at her, she stood up and helped Harvey up too. Before he got up, he grabbed a boutique of Nightshade, Poison hemlock and some Gloriosa lilies and gave them to her.

Ivy gasped and grabbed the boutique and started to caress them as it were a baby. Luna tilted her head and spoke "Aren't those poisonous?"

"Yes" Harvey said "I used protection kid"

"Oh. Wait! Did you get the thing?!" Luna said jumping up and down.

Harvey walked to her and handed her some papers "Yep and Happy Birthday Lucy Napier. They said they want to see you tomorrow with your Aunt Violet" He then whistled at Ivy and Luna began to laugh.

"Aunt Violet, really?" Ivy said raising an eye brow.

"Yep and also this is just a present from you to me" Luna said laughing "So can we just go in and get ready for tomorrow?"

"We?" Harvey said.

"Yeah We, Dad is kind of mad at me…" She said walking up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, and how was that date of yours?"

"Wait date? If J heard about this you would've been dead by now"

"I know, but please don't tell him Uncle Harvey" She begged him

"Hmm, well just because it's your birthday I won't tell" Harvey said messing up her hair.

Luna began to but was interrupted by Ivy when she opened door and spoke "You coming or not?" And Luna ran inside.

With that, the night of Gotham grew longer than it was. The Blood Moon glowed through the dark sky, but it was quiet through the whole night. Everyone was sleeping threw the city, no Bats, no villains, just complete silent, but this met something was going happen. But nobody really cared what would happen so tonight was just going to be one peaceful night of Gotham.

_Next Morning_

Luna was sleeping on the couch, her hair messy and she was surrounded by blankets, 5 to be in exact. Ivy and Harvey were both in the Ivy's room. That night, Luna didn't want to mess up on any of their plans so Luna told Ivy to give her some of that sleeping pollen.

_Last Night_

" _Aunt Ivy, put me on that sleeping pollen you have"_

" _What? Why?" Both Ivy and Harvey turned to her._

" _Because I don't want to mess up on the plans you guys have for the night"_

" _But Luna you know my pollen as weird side effects on them, and also I don't think your Parents would like that"_

" _Its fine, I promise they won't know and also I won't be affected by the side effects either way so, just do it"_

" _I'm not sure…"_

" _Please, I really don't want to ruin your plans" Luna began to beg._

" _Ok, but are you sure?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Ok kid, have a goodnight than" With that Ivy blow some pollen on Luna's face and with that Luna already was knocked out and had fallen on the couch._

_Present Time (9: 10)_

As an alarm went off, Luna snapped her eyes open and sit up quickly. She looked around to see where the alarm was and while her eyes started to roam around the room, she saw a trail of clothes going to Ivy's room. She began to laugh by herself until she saw her phone was the one who set the alarm off. She picked it up and turned the alarm off, she looked at the time and immediately she fell off the couch and ran into Ivy's room.

"Auntie! We have to go" She said slamming herself in the room but regretted it immediately when she saw Harvey and Ivy naked. She began to gag, when Ivy woke up she went and covered herself with the blanket leaving Harvey butt naked. Luna kept gagging and went to cover her eyes "Hurry up and get dressed! And also do you have any clothes?"

"Yes the closet, now hurry and get out!"

"Ok!" She ran to the closet and looked around for some clothes and finally found the perfect pair clothes and a nice pair of boots. She went to grab it and ran out of the room "And make sure to paint your skin normal style" and with that she was outside the room.

She sat herself on the couch and began to take off her clothes and started to change in the ones she picked. She went to put on a white turtle neck shirt followed by black leggings. She stood up and slid on a black skirt that stopped all the way above her knees. She sat back down and put on the pair of 2 inch knee high boots. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Knowing the Headmaster would say something about her hair, she thought of the real reason that her hair is like and would use that has her excuse. She deiced to braid the two sides of her head and finished it off with a perfect bun. She ready and left the bathroom, once she was out she saw Ivy waiting at the couch.

Her skin was colored white and she had put on a black wig to keep her identity a secret. She wore business suit so it would hide her sexual side but somehow in that business suit, it looked like she was sadist waiting for her prey.

"Are you ready?" She said

"Yep! Got the papers and fake Ids?" Luna asked

"Yes, but are you going to eat breakfast"

"Nah, Imma just eat an apple today" Luna said as she bit into her apple and walked to Ivy who was already out the door. "See? Told Ya that the side effects wouldn't do anything" She said with a smirk on her face. She grabbed a purse that had some books and her phone inside.

"Well that only means that I'll have to update the pollen than" And with that Ivy locked the door of the apartment room and was already walking down the stairs.

_At Gotham Academy_

As Luna and Ivy both arrived near Gotham Academy by a plant monster that Ivy called her "Baby", they thought of a plan.

"If the Headmaster doesn't approve of me, seduce him m'kay?" Luna said walking to the Academy.

"I was still planning to seduce him either way" Ivy said and Luna began to laugh.

They both were in front of the Academy, about to walk in two guards stopped them. "State your purpose!" One guard said.

"I came here cause I was called to come by the Headmaster Hammer" Luna said stopping Ivy from seducing them.

"Oh, than you may come inside and also welcome to Gotham Academy" The other guard said and they both walked into the school.

It seemed that passing hours just started as they saw students and teachers pass by. But all of them stopped as they saw Luna and Ivy walking to who knows where, all the girls began to whisper while the boys began to blush and get a bugle in their pants as Luna walked to a group of boys and asked them where the Headmaster's room was. That gently innocent voice just made everyone's hearts beat quickly.

Once they were told where the Headmaster's room was, they went to their location and knocked on the door.

There was silence for a few seconds before an old strict voice was heard "Come in" Has they both opened the door and walked in, Headmaster Hammer was already in front of them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Violet and you too Miss Lucy." He said extending out a hand to them. Both Violet and Lucy shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Headmaster" Lucy said.

"Come take a seat" Has both Violet and Lucy sat down, the Headmaster spoke "So Miss Lucy, I heard that you are new to Gotham and came from a one of the smartest schools in England?"

Luna talked with a slight British accent "Yes"

"And also that you have an IQ of 280" With that his eyes widen.

"Yes, I'm was known for begin a pre-mature when I was small and it seemed that it only effected my brain cells so that must be why" Luna said.

"Well than why did you pick this Academy?" The Headmaster said raising an eyebrow.

"Because the schools in England weren't treating her as a high-class student and I've thought that Gotham would be the one to show her all that" Ivy said with a bold British accent.

"Well with all my pleasure I would to take her but…"

"It's ok I'm already ready to start the school day" Lucy said with a hype voice.

The Headmaster laugh "Well it's not because your aren't ready or not, but about your hair…"

"OH! About that, um both of my parents where blonds. So when I was born at 7 months, the peach fuzz that I had on my hair didn't get my genes color so I was with silver or white hair" She began to lose the British accent and started to go to the Brooklyn one but stopped herself before anything could happen.

"Oh and where are your Parents now?" Headmaster said

Lucy eyes went dark and Violet answered for her "My Dear Brother and My step-sister died in a car crash when Lucy was just 4"

"Oh…I'm sorry for your lost…"  
"Oh no, its fine" Lucy said with a cheerful smile. "But all I really want to know if I could start today?"

"Well you are ready, so I take you to your next class and but before you can start. It's better if you put on the School uniform" He said giving her a small bag that had uniform and shoes inside. "And also now that we're talking about uniforms, we have dorms for students who live far away from the school. So would you like to take dorm?"

"She would, but in one condition. She needs her own room"

"I'm sorry Miss Violet but she's gonna need a roommate"

Ivy/Violet walked to the Headmaster and blew some pollen on him. With that, the Headmaster was already in her control "Now starting next week, she'll have a room by herself, understand?"

The headmaster nodded. "Well Miss Lucy if you don't mind, please get ready to start the school day"

"Well don't mind if I do" And Luna was already out of room.

She was ready for what was coming for her future, but someone else wasn't. That someone would be for waiting a gift that would change their whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? and i hope you understand thsi story and if you don't, IM SORRY I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING. But i hope i see you guys soon and BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	13. Gotham Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter and IM SORRY FOR BEGIN A LITTLE LATE ON IT but i hope you like it and let the story begin and also it's kind of juicy so X3  
> *Rocking out to Some Nights- fun.*

As Damian walked to class, he was followed by some of his other classmates. Mia (Maps) Mizoguchi and Olive Silverlock were right behind him talking about Batman and his Robin. Damian was grinning at their lack of unknown knowledge, he was going to correct them but deiced to keep the information to himself.

Once they got to English class, there was whispering and mumbling going through the room. Everyone kept ignoring the Teacher, Ms. Bloodwill. As Damian sat down in front of the class and Maps and Olive sat behind him, Kyle (Maps brother) went up to them.

“Did you hear?!”

“Hear what?” Maps said

“There’s a transfer student”

“But isn’t it kind of weird to get a transfer student at this time of Month?” Olive said raising an eyebrow.

Damian not even caring about the conversation or this new transfer student, he just sat there looking at the stupid teen who spoke in front of him.

“Yeah and she’s a cutie,” Colton said appearing from nowhere.

“And how do you know?” Olive said

“Saw her in the hallway when she first came in. She looked so young but so sexy at the same time” He groaned a bit

“But is it true about her hair?!” Kyle looked at Colton.

“Yep”

“What’s wrong with her hair?” Maps asked ruining the short conversation.

“It’s Silver!” Both teens said at the same time. With that Damian eyes widen at the last word.

“It’s what color?” Damian asked looking at both of them. As the four of them, looked at him surprised, questioning why the Damian Wayne was asking about some girl who was just transferred to the school.

“Wait you ca-” And Colton was cut off as the Headmaster went inside the class and spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

“Everyone please sit down, I have an announcement.” With that everyone went to take a seat and Ms. Bloodwill stood up. Colton went to the closest empty seat, which was right next to Damian. He eye glared him, telling him not to even dare to take a step closer and with that Colton left and sat in another seat.

“As you all know, there’s a new transfer student in our great Academy. So I would like for all of you to meet Lucy Napier” With that, He began to clap as all of the other students in the classroom.

And there she was, walking into the classroom acting all shy and innocent with her uniform on. Damian stared at her and she stared back shockingly and mischievous.

“Lucy, would you like to tell us something about yourself?” Headmaster Hammer asked.

“Um…Well, I don’t know where to start. I am Lucy Harley Napier, I was born and transferred from England. And I just turned 14 yesterday.” With that last part, everyone started to mumble asking why is there a 14-year-old teenager in an 11th-grade class?

“Class. Class!” Yelled the Headmaster and the class got quiet. “Well I’ll be leaving Miss Lucy in your hands and please treat her well. Now Ms. Bloodwill you may go on with the Class" The Headmaster went his way outside of the classroom and before he could leave turned “And have a nice day Miss Lucy” he said bowing slightly.

“You too Headmaster,” She said bowing back and the Headmaster left.

“Well, Class! Just because we have a new student doesn’t mean we don’t get to learn today” Said Ms. Bloodwill and everyone groaned and started to take out their books. Except for Damian who kept staring at Luna or the so-called Lucy, “Mister Damian please take your books out!” And Damian did.

“Well, Miss. Lucy welcome to English class” Said Ms. Bloodwill to Lucy.

“Thank you Ms. Bloodwill,” Lucy said with the half-British accent.

“Well all the seats are taken in the class except for the one next to Mr. Damian,” She said and all the boys snapped their heads at them yelling she could seat next to them. “Class! Get back to work!” And they did “Well Miss Lucy you don’t mind where you sit right?”

“No, anything is fine with me,” She said with a bright smile.

“Well Ms. Olive may you sta-”and she was cut off.

“She can sit next to me Ms. Bloodwill,” Damian said standing up.

Everyone eyes widen except for Luna who trying to fight the urges to smirk. “Are you sure Mr. Damian?” Bloodwill said in a worried voice.

“Yes, Miss Lucy and I already know each other, don’t we Lucy?” Damian said tilting his head.

“That’s correct Mr. Wayne,” She said with a bright smile.

“Well then it's decided, you can go and take your seat now Miss Lucy

“Thank you

Ms. Bloodwill” And with that, Lucy walked to her seat. She sat down and took out her books and put the glasses that her mother gave her. She began to work immediately.

Never getting any type of learning education at her home she still thought the work that Bloodwill put on the board was easy. She halfway finished with the task before Damian began to whisper to her.

“What are you doing here Quinn?!” He said low but in a dark tone.

“I don’t remember giving you my last name?”

“It was really to figure it out,” He said with a smirk “But what are you doing here”

“Can’t I just come to school as a normal person and see how my pet is doing?” She said finishing the task and looking at the board.

“But you aren’t normal”

“Either are you robin” She put her head down and turned to him with a smirk “If you could do this, than I have the right to do this too” Her head snapped back to the board as Bloodwill stood up to speak.

The rest of the class went normal, well kind of normal. The whispers getting passed by Luna and Damian got more and more visible by the people around them. And some girls started to get mad by seeing the new girl talking to a Wayne.

“Well kids I’ll be right back I just need to do something” And Ms. Bloodwill left the room.

Everyone started to move and surround the table that Lucy and Damian sat in. Asking questions about how they knew each other and about her age and hair and also introducing themselves to her. Lucy tried to respond half the questions while Damian just kept quiet. But the group of girls who started to get madder and madder by seeing Lucy getting more attention, finally they snapped.

“Well well well, look what we have here Cherry.” One the girls spoke loudly that head everyone’s head turn to them.

“Why why-why, it looks like the new girl is trying act all mighty and famous Madeline” Said Cherry

The both girls pushed their way to Luna and Damian.

“Madeline just leave her alone she’s just new,” Colton said.

“Doesn’t matter if she’s new or not, she has to learn the rules of begin in a sophomore class and that is, don't act cool if you’re not.” Madeline said as she threw Lucy’s books on the floor.

“Mad-” Kyle began but was cut off by Lucy.

“It’s ok Kyle I can hold this” Lucy said as she stood up and picked up her books and set them on the table.

“Well everyone look at this! The British girl is trying to fight an American. But I remember very well that the last time those two fought against each other, The British lost isn’t that right Cherry?”

“Yep it is Madeline”

“So go ahead and try your best Crumpet-Sucker” Madeline smirked as everyone gasped (AND IM SORRY FOR ANY OF MY BRITISH READERS. IM JUST TRYING TO MAKE THESE TWO CHARACTERS BE HATED  AND ALSO GET READY FOR SOME COME-BACK)

“Before you start making more fun of yourself let just get ready first,” Luna said and dropped the whole British accent and went to her Brooklyn one. “I’ve been in this damn state to know better than you do so first of all let me fix up some of the shite you're saying right now. First of all, you aren’t even fully American, by the way you speak it, it kind of shows by your slight accent that you’re have half Russian. And also this state that we are in right now, was known for begin one of the 13 colonies and also the only people who are fully Americans in this country are the Natives Americans.”

“Sh-” and she was cut off.

“Wait I'm not finished, and also it’s very rude to call a British person a Crumpet-Sucker while you’re a bastard. And I know your gonna ask how I know that well let me tell you. That way you act shows a lot about you like you’re just a bloodsucker who just wants attention because when you were little you never got from your parents who didn’t want you in the first place.”

And with that it turned silent in the room, Madeline’s face began to flush and she raised her arm to take a swing at Lucy “Why you little hoe!”

Luna blocked the slapped by grabbing Madeline’s wrist and twisting making her lean against the table. “Don’t even try Honey. I’ve been trained by parents to block and take hits” And with that, she let go of her hand. “And if you really want to start a fight with me come the Chaotic in downtown Gotham on Saturday at 9 and then you’ll really see the true me.” She began to act like her normal self but got back to acting self as Damian began to talk.

“I’m sorry everyone about this scene. But Napier here just hates when people gets on her nerves here. So if you may excuse us we’ll be going for a walk.” And with that, Damian grabbed Luna’s wrist and dragged her out the classroom leaving surprised and scared.

“Hey Let Go!” Luna said as she was trying pulling wrist back but the grip was too tight. She started to wonder why he saved her back then, was it because she knew his secret or was it because he cared for her? She shook her head for thinking of something so stupid. But she kept thinking and thinking about for somehow and didn’t know why.

She began to blush, her skin got hot and she began to pant for some reason. Until it hit her, The Damn fucking side effects of the pollen. She started to curse under breath has some boys that were passing by saw her.

“Damian…Stop…”

No respond

“D-Damian please…” He let go of her as they were in a lonely hallway. 

He turned to her “What were you think Quinn?! You could’ve blown your Identity as Joker’s daug-” and he stopped as he saw her pant and flushed. He began to start blushing himself but it was hard to tell by his skin and also by the blurriness that started to block her eyes. “Are you sick Quinn?”

“No…! I-It’s…just some of…My aunt’s p-pollen…”She said as her pants got more heavily rapidly.

“Pollen? Wait Ivy’s Sex Pollen?”

“A-Are you stupid…?!” She began as she leaned against a wall and began to hug herself tightly.

“Then what?”

“H-Her...umm…sleeping p-pollen…but s-side effects…” She began to tremble.

Damian began to think of some way to help her but didn’t get any ideas before of thinking of a good and horrible idea and at least it was an idea right? He got his phone from his pocket and began to dial a number and put the phone near his ear. The phone began to ring and ring until the other side of the call was picked up with a groan.

“Todd?” Damian began as he went to check up on Luna.

“What do you want Batbrat?” He said in a drily tone.

“Have you ever been on Ivy’s sex pollen?” And he regretted that question the second it came out his mouth.

“Yes and everyone Robin as, what the Babybat never got touched by Ivy’s pollen?”

“-tt- Are stupid Todd? Yes, I’ve been in contact with Ivy’s pollen but you didn’t let me finish.”

“Then what were you going to say?”

“Have you ever been contact with her pollen and didn’t the antidote that father made?”

“Yeah, but I got some help by Cass if you know what I mean. But why, what’s going?”

“-tt- You’re no help Todd” And with that, he hung up on Jason. He looked at his phone again and dialed another number and put the back on his ear.

It was picked up quickly by a familiar “Yes Master Damian?”

“Pennyworth, can you pick me up the Academy quickly? Please, it’s an emergency” And then he hung up before Alfred could response.

He picked up Luna slowly but the second he touched her she began to gasp as his fingers were pressing the clothes on her sensitive skin. He looked at her and saw a mix of pain and lust on her face. Knowing what he would do next was going to make his life harder than it already is but right now he didn’t care.

He picked up Luna gently and held her bridal style. She held him close, putting her head on his chest and taking his warmth all herself. She began to tremble more and he held her closer and made their way to the main doors of the Academy. On their way, students from grades and classes saw them and even the teens from their class saw the scene and they began to take photos.

As Damian walked out of the Academy, Alfred was already in front of the academy and he got out the car when he saw Damian carrying a young girl.

“Master Damian what happened?”

“Someone is working for Ivy and somehow brought her pollen to school with them and infected her with it” And He leaned a bit forward to show Alfred Luna’s face.

“Miss Lucy?!”

“She needs help Pennyworth, please take us to the Manor”

“Of course Master Damian” And with that Alfred ran to the car followed by Damian and opened the door of the back seat. Damian gently put Luna in the car and he next went inside of the car and sat next to her and laid her down so her head was on his lap. He pulled her closer so she wouldn’t do anything and she didn’t. All she did was stay close to him.

She couldn’t think right, her mind was a mess. Confusion between the lust of the pollen and also the pain of not begin touched. She felt her phone ring but didn’t dare to try to move and get it. She was trapped, but not the type of trap where she couldn’t move. She was trapped by a wonderful heat that made her body forget about the pollen. It felt amazing, she wanted more of the heat and started to embrace figure who let all that heat out.

Damian looked down at her, she started to embrace him out of nowhere. He would’ve pushed her away like he would do to anyone if they did the same, but didn’t do that. He just looked at her and began to stroke hair but stopped as a chuckle was let out the car.

“Pennyworth, please keep your eyes on the road,” He said in a dark tone.

“Sorry Master Damian,” Alfred said but he still had a smile on his face and continued on driving the Manor as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so how did you like the chapter and i hope you loved the little juicy part i left AND WAIT BEFORE I FORGET i need your help for the next 3 chapters. So i need all of you and i mean ALL OF YOU to help. So first thing what song do you guys think Madeline and Luna should sing in the chaotic? NEXT QUESTION- What do you think Luna's weapon should be because im really not feeling it with the Batgun so please give me your ideas and that's all SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	14. The Pollen Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so i hope you all liked my last chapter and also here are some shout outs to some amazing people  
> Thank you-  
> Yaoigirl123355  
> Batcow_Is_The_Best  
> RedHood.MY BABY  
> Duck_Winners  
> And Mr.NobodY  
> You guys really helped me get some ideas for my future chapters so please don't stop giving good vibes on this story and also for all of you out there thank you too also because if it weren't for all of you i wouldn't even be writing for chapters but i hope you guys like this one and LET THE STORY BEGIN  
> *Rocking out to Empire State of Mind by Jay Z and Alicia Key*

_ Wayne Manor _

By the time Alfred drove to the Manor, Luna started to hug or embrace Damian more and more. Damian kept looking at her throughout the drive, and noticed that her skin began paler (thought her skin was already pale) like if something was taking her soul away.

Once they got to the Manor, Damian didn’t even wait for Alfred to open the door. He kicked the door open and jumped out, he grabbed Luna gently and held her Bridal style once more and walked into the manor.

“Master Damian! Master Bruce is the Manor!” Alfred yelled as Damian walked inside the manor. But it seemed as if he couldn't hear him because there wasn't any response back.

As Damian walked to the doors of the manor, he went to his side to open the door but was already beat by someone as the doors opened. It was his Father who opened the door and just stared at him.

“Damian, why are you here?” Bruce said but his eyes caught a glance of the girl Damian was carrying “Is that Lucy? What happened?”

“Father, may you please move and then I’ll tell you what happened,” And Bruce did as he was told, and moved aside to let Damian pass.

“So now that you’re in, are you planning to tell what happened?” Bruce said looking at Damian while he laid Luna on the sofa of the movie room.

“What do you when Ivy’s pollen infected you and you have no one to help you?”

“There're many ways to deal with Ivy’s pollen, but it depends on the person that got infected. Is she infected?”

“-tt- If you couldn’t already guess Father, yes she did get infected. Someone in the academy is working with Ivy and somehow got her sex pollen into the school and infected her.”

“Do you know who?”

“If I did, I would already tell you the name Father,” Damian said with a grin. “But don’t worry about who it was because I already think I know who did,”

“Ok but for now don’t worry about that, now all you have to do is find a way to cure her” And with that Bruce left to his work and left Damian alone with Luna in the movie room.

Damian just looked at her as she laid on the couch shivering. “She’s cold, it be good if she had a hot bath with a bath bomb don’t you think Master Damian?” Said Alfred as he jumped out of nowhere and startled Damian.

“-tt- Pennyworth she can’t even stand up, how do you expect her to take a bath?” He said glaring at the butler who started to walk upstairs.

“Well you are dating her aren’t you Master Damian?” and with that Alfred left Damian and Luna alone in the living.

Thinking about what Alfred said, Damian picked up Luna gently and started walking upstairs and headed to his room.

While Damian still held Luna bridal style, she started to cuddle against him taking in all of his warmth. She began to stop trembling as much but started to tremble more again as she felt herself begin laid on fluffy like type cloud.

Damian looked at her as she began to roll around on his bed and started to make a mess but decided to ignore for this time and left his room to go into his sister room. As he went inside he saw a mess and he had a disgusted look on his face and walked to her bathroom to grab a bath bomb. Not really knowing what’s so cool about a soap ball that explodes under water, he decided to give it a try.

He walked back to his room and headed for his bathroom but until he stopped midway as he heard mewing sounds coming from his bed. Thinking it was just Alfred the cat just making those sounds, he turned his head to the bed and was surprised that it wasn’t Alfred but it was Luna herself making those noises as she trembled more.

Damian walked to the bathroom and made his way to the tub like Jacuzzi and started to fill it up with hot water and dropped the black colored bath bomb in the tub. He saw the water fizz up and saw blackness swallow the see-through liquid that started to let out steam.

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to Luna. He sat her up gently and started to remove the academy’s uniform off of her. He took off her shoes and socks off first and made his way to her skirt. He curled his fingers under the waistband of the skirt and pulled it off slowly. As he slid the skirt off, his eyes started to make a trail of her thighs.

They were so smooth and pale but they were beautiful, unique, and rare. But his eyes spotted a large scar that started from her left hip and stopped to her knee. As he followed the scar to her hips, he immediately looked away as he saw her boxers. They were red, but kind of see through type but he shook his head as he started to blush faintly and went on with her uniform vest and shirt.

He unloosened the red tie and removed it from her neck and started to unbutton the vest and slowly slid it off her body. Then came the shirt, he started to unbutton the shirt slowly while getting glimpses of her bra. He removed the shirt off completely and got a beautiful view of her upper body. It was unmarked, no scars, not one bruise on her. It felt like he needed to mark her, he needed to put some color on that pale skin but shook his head again, trying to remove the lewd thoughts. He picked her up gently and took her to the bathroom.

He placed her on the ground near the tub and checked on the water temperate and it was perfected. The water seemed as the blackness consumed every each of it and left destruction of nothing. Thinking of how he would place her in the tub without making her drown, he sighed as the plan popped in his head and he began to remove his own clothes.

While Luna was still on the cold floor, she began to shiver viciously as a cold breeze passed through her half naked body. But she stopped as she was picked up bridal style once again and felt herself hover over a bundle of steam and she moaned softly as she felt the hot steam touch her back.

Damian just stared at her as she moaned against him. She began to rub her body against him as he started to get on his knees. He began to lean back until his back hit the end of the tub, and he began to lower his arms and saw the steaming black water consume her pale body.

She shuddered and moaned softly at the touch of the hot water and leaned closer to the figure that was holding her. She felt the hot water splashing on her chest but then felt herself sit up and lean against the figure that was holding. It was flat chest, so it’s a He she thought to herself. The pollen seemed that it started to wear off so she started to begin to think straight. She felt a steady and calm beat from behind and began to relax against the body.

“Bernardo…” She in a whisper and waited for the person to response and he did.

“-tt- Do I really have feel like that gorilla of yours Quinn?”

Her eyes widen and she shot up but immediately fell back on Damian, she felt weak and she hated to be weak. “Why can’t I move?! What did you do to me?!”

“What I did to you?! It’s your fault that you’re like this right now.” He said in stern voice.

“Oh yeah, but where am I?!”

“Shush do you really want Pennyworth and Father to come in?” And she shook her head “That’s what I thought, you’re in the manor right now, in my Bathroom.”

“Ok, but why am I have naked?! And why are you in here with me?!”

“-tt- Your body was and is too weak to stay in the tub alone and also if you don’t have a working mind right now, you’re half naked because I don’t want to see you fully naked in my room and also because your uniform will be ruin. So now just shut up and rest so that stupid pollen wears off.” He said in a dark tone but she did what she was told.

She stood quiet and leaned against him and looked at the water that surrounded her. Her skin popped between and through the water. But something else popped between her skin, and it was him. He had his legs on both sides of her body, they were covered with scars. Scars that popped out through his copper skin, her eyes trailed his legs, sliding up his calf to his thigh and to his- and she shook her head silently and began to blush.

“Is something wrong?”

No response

“Did you hear me? Is something wrong?”

No response still.

“Quinn are you listening?!”

“You said to shut up and that’s what I’m doing,” She said leaning more against him.

He began to grin “I didn’t know the princess was a good listener,” He said in teasing voice.

“Who you calling Princess?!”

“Oh, what do you want me to call you then? A spoiled brat or a clown? He said grinning.

“Shut up!” She yelled and tried to turn around and slapped but failed.

He began to snicker “Well it seems like the Princess can’t move, need some help? Want me to call that wacko of a mother of yours” He said but regretted it immediately. He heard whispers coming out from her “What did you say?”

“Why do you treat me like this?!” She said while whimpering. Both of them knowing that this wasn’t her speaking but the pollen was, “Why do you treat me good at first then bad?!” She kept on whimpering, tears sliding down her cheeks and into the tub.

His grandfather always told him to treat a woman right, and now this would put him into shame. Knowing that she wasn’t really herself and it was the pollen speaking, he wrapped his arms around her chest and began to whisper in her ear softly to calm down the tears. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean anything that I said,” He said not even knowing this soft spot of his. “I just want you to be calm and relaxed. Please forgive me.”

And she sort of did, she rested her body against him and started muffling as she spoke “I do…” and with that she drifted to sleep while leaning against.

Damian shocked as ever not even knowing what the bloody hell just happened. He tried to ignore it as he began to pull his arms away from her chest but stopped as a pair of hands held onto him.

“Please…Don’t let go…” She muttered softly and he didn’t and pulled her closer.

He whispered once again to her ear softly “Don’t worry, I won’t” And held her tighter and somehow fell asleep too.

Still not knowing why he did this towards her knowing that it was the drugs affecting her. He kept begin nice to her for some reason, like if he was the one begin drugged but he wasn’t, he felt weird. Like if already knew everything about her, she made his body feel weird, flushed. Still not knowing what she was doing to him, he didn’t care right now. All he cared, for now, was to hold her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think? My favortie part was when Alfred started the bath scene and also what did you think that scene and sorry it's kind of short but school as been an ass this week but as again i hope you all liked this chapter and i'll you guys next week AND BEFORE I FORGET HAPPY HALLOWEEN and also happy birthday Luna AND  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	15. The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how was your Halloween and also who’s ready the elections. I JUST CAN’T WAIT UNTIL NOV 8 and also maybe for Nov 11 because guess who’s gonna have a birthday party in Nigeria Falls? This girl X3!! So I just can’t wait for November and also I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this but I’ll you guys soon and LET THE STORY BEGIN  
> *Rocking out to The Time (Dirty Bit) By The Black Eyed Peas*

_ In Damian’s Bathroom _

Damian just woke up a few minutes ago before any real problems started. He was awake by Luna as she began to tremble against him caused by the cold water that surrounded them. Damian eyes shot open as the first signs of Luna almost waking up began to bother him.

He looked at the position that they were in right now and even if he could’ve hidden the hints of red popping from his cheeks he did try his best but failed. She was facing him, her head leaning against his chest as she hugged him tighter. And for himself, he still had his arms around her but now they were at her waist.

Not wanting to wake her up and start chaos at the manor, Damian decided to refill the tub with fresh new water. He leaned forward gently and held her closer with one arm to not let her fall backwards, and with the other, he reached for the tub stopper and pulled it off to the cold water drained down.

Knowing that’ll he have to take a shower, in the end, either way, he decided to stand up slowly while holding her and grabbed the hand shower and sat back down in tub leaning her against him again.

He first undid her hair, it was hard at first by the braids but got easier by time. Then he went to rinse her hair, watching how the slid down her hair and turning into rain drops at the tips. He laid the shower on his lap and went on with the shampoo. Somehow Cain’s shampoo bottle was in his bathroom, so he decided to use it. He opened the bottle and poured a fairly amount of the sticky substance in his hand and began to wash her hair. He leaned her full body against as he used both hands to rub the shampoo around her hair. He began to rub his fingertips at her scalp and started to pull his hands away as her hair slid between his fingers.

He rinsed her hair again and just began to look at her. Knowing that she’ll have to be using her bra and boxers again, he slowly slid his hand to her back and his fingers began to search the back strap. He hooked his fingers behind the strap started to pull at them until Luna snapped her eyes open.

Damian stared at her and immediately pulled his fingers as she stared at him. He began to flush and looked away from her. He coughed “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you undergarments to get ruin.” He said

And she just stares at him until she opens her mouth “It’s ok, I understand” she says softly, almost in whisper “You can keep going…”

And with that Damian snaps his head to her. With just thoughts few words, Damian already knows she’s still infected by the pollen but he said next, showed that he really didn’t care. “Are you sure Quinn?”

She pulled herself closer to him. She already had her mind to herself, telling her body not to say yes, telling her body to do the opposite of what she was doing. But it seemed like her body had a made of its own, but she didn't mind a lot. It felt warm, good, better than how Bernardo would hold her, or caress her. She liked this feeling, this warmth that Damian gave her but she still knew it was wrong but she decided to stop fighting her body and join in a little.  With all the strength that her body had left, she pulled herself up and sat on his laps. “Yes…” She said softly.

Damian knowing he shouldn’t be doing this right now, knowing that the person who was talking to him right now wasn’t her. But he really didn’t care. He felt like he was on drugs, as his hands moved back to her upper back and trying to find the strap again. He knew it was wrong, he knew what he was doing right now would lead him to problems in the future but he wasn’t thinking of the future right now. But all that he was thinking at this moment was present.

 He pulled her closer so her chest would rub against his. And spoke softly “Are you really sure Quinn…?”

Luna just stared at him, staring into those beautiful jade eyes. She bit her lip and nodded softly as she began to wrap her arms around his neck. But in her mind she was screaming internally, telling her body to stop everything that it was doing. Telling herself that she was only supposed to do this for Bernardo. But her heart began to beat fast, faster than when she’s with Bernardo. And by this, she knew that the pollen wasn’t the who made it beat like that. She knew that she gain back her body, knew that she had enough power to slap Damian and walk away. But she didn’t, she let it be this way, she let Damian touch her.

Damian began to unhook at Luna's bra while staring at her. Getting every feature of her, the way her eyelashes were long, the way her eyes sparkle while looking at him, the way her smile kind of got him in a way.

The first hook came off… Luna began to blush, her chest began to rise and fall slowly.

The second hook… Luna flinched a bit but he spoke to her “It's ok…” he said softly in her ear.

The Last hook… Luna spoke softly to him… “Kiss me…Please,” she said in a small whine. He looked at her as his eyes widen. Knowing that he shouldn’t do it but did it either way. He slid one hand to the back of her neck and pushed her closer to him.

He pressed his lips against her lips softly. Her eyes widen at first but then went on with it. Her lips were soft, plump, sweet… He wanted more than a regular kiss, he wanted it to more passionate but decided to keep it how it was.

It felt like hours for her, hours of them kissing. But it was seconded, wonderful seconds that passed on. It wasn’t just a regular kiss, but it was something else better, better than the kisses she and Bernardo had. It wasn’t lustful, it wasn’t craving. It was…it was passionate, fill of excitement, it had warmth…

She gasped in his mouth as she felt herself begin moved. He had leaned her backwards and pulled her thigh to his side. He pulled away from her, they both began to breathe heavily as if they got the air knocked out of them. He was amazed at the scene he had before his eyes, she was a mess. Her lips were swollen, her chest began to rise and fall faster, and her lips were parted as she began to gasp slowly.

He leaned against her and kissed her cheek. He started to give her pepper kisses down her cheek to her neck. He began to deepen his kisses on her as he reached her collarbone, and he began to suck on that sweet, sweet unmarked skin not to turn purple and red. She muffled a moan softly as her hand covered her mouth. He moved from her collar bone and started to go to her chest as he removed her bra slowly.

Luna flinched as she felt the protection for her breast was gone. Damian leaned his lips on the bare skin of her breast and began to whisper against her skin “So beautiful…” She moaned softly as she felt his warm breath against her skin.

He kept kissing the bare skin of her breast as he slid his hand down her side to her thigh and began to look for her boxers. He felt her flinch as his finger curled under the waistband of her boxers. He knew this was wrong, he knew he had to push her away. But couldn’t he wanted more of her sweetness, more of those lips.

He pulled himself closer to her and began to kiss her again as he began to pull his fingers down her thigh while dragging the boxers off as while.

She moaned a bit in his mouth as she felt his fingers sliding down her thigh to calf and felt her mid-section free. She whispered against his lips as she took small gaps of breaths.

“Damian…More…Please” She said whining again.

And he just growled as he began to kiss her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hand grip her thigh. She parted her lips and moaned against him again but then they heard the door opening. And both their heads shot to the door as Jason came running through the door.

“Damian! Are you ok?! Need some he-” And Jason just stood there, looking at them. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

Luna pulled her arms away from Damian and began to scramble around to hide her body with the tub as Damian stood up and looked at Jason.

“Todd please wait outside of my room and I’ll come to talk to you in a few seconds,” Damian said in a serious tone.

Before Jason had time to talk, both Damian and Jason’s head shot to the tub as they heard a large bang coming from in the tub. And it was Luna as she began to groan loudly.

“Never mind, let’s go now” And with that Damian left the tub, grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom with Todd.

Once they were alone in the bedroom Jason began to yell, “You?! You making out with The Joker’s Daughter!?”

“Todd please, everyone in the Manor is going to hear you,” Damian said as he dried his hair with the towel and also hiding his flushed face.

“Damian you were making out with His Daughter, The Daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn”

“We weren’t making out”

“Then what were you doing in the Bathroom with her naked?”

“Nothing, just warming her up, she had a fever,” Damian said with a grin.

“Why are you in a bathroom if you have a fever?” Jason said raising an eyebrow.

“If I remember well, didn’t you say that 2 years ago when I found you with Wilson in your warehouse?” Damian had a smirk on his face as Jason’s face lit up bright red.

“I told you to never speak about that again!”

“Then you’ll forget what happened today and I won’t tell Cain you and Wilson’s encounter. Deal or no deal?”

“Deal, now hurry up and help your little girlfriend before Bruce or Alfred comes up and see that little scene in the Bathroom” Jason said with a smirk and with that he left Damian’s bedroom.

Luna heard them speak in the Bedroom. She couldn’t believe he told someone her secret, well she kind of already guessed that he would’ve said something sooner or later and also if not they would kind of figure it out by the hair and skin if they weren’t stupid enough. Luna heard the click of the door opening and immediately pretended to be asleep as she went on her side and covered her face with her arm. She flinched slightly as she heard Damian walking to her.

“-tt-” Damian said as he saw Luna sleeping in his tub. Her hair was spread out. He began to make a trail to her neck all the way down to her thigh. But he shook his head as he began to blush badly.

He turned off the water and leaned closer to her as he wrapped a towel around her body. He picked her up slowly and walked to his bedroom.

Luna tried so hard not to blush, and it kind of worked out for her. But the only problem she had is that if she didn’t want to blush she would have to think of something else, oh man god damn, she was of her parents. At first, she was laughing in her mind but because of the pollen still in her memory, her mind went to another version of her parents and the face that she puts on as Damian placed her on his bed.

Damian just stared at her, her face had a look of disgusted and scared. He thought she started to nightmares but deiced to ignore it as he placed a blanket over her body and slid the towel off her immediately and went to his drawer. He grabbed a pair of cleans boxers, sweats and one his t-shirts and went to back to his bathroom.

Luna waited for a few minutes until she heard the water running in the bathroom. She shot her eyes wide open and started to look around his room. It was so organized, so different from a normal Gotham boy. She kept looking around until she realized she was fully naked and hid back into the blanket. She flinched a bit as she heard the bathroom door open slowly. She stuffed her face directly in one of his pillows as she Damian huff slightly. It smelled like him a bit and it was a rich smell, like spices. And before she knew it she did fall asleep to the scent of his smell.

Damian rubbed the towel against his hair as he opened the door slowly and his eyes caught a glimpse of his bed. It seemed that Luna was still sleeping. He grabbed his and her uniform from the bathroom and also including her undergarments. He made his way to the door but stopped as he thought about what she would do if she was awake. So he placed the dirty clothes on the bed and went to his drawer. He took out a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt and a sweater and placed it next to Luna’s head. He knew she would figure out that he left those clothes for her so he deiced to pick up the dirty clothes again and this time he left his room leaving Luna alone in his bed.

_ 2 Hours Later _

Luna kept rolling around the bed as she heard music playing. She didn’t want to wake up yet. But she did wonder why she was in bed and with that, it had hit her that wasn’t in the Academy anymore. She sat up quickly and began to explore the room around, it wasn’t her room. But it had hit her in a quick shot to remembered everything that happened in the last 5 hours. She remembered the bathroom scene and damn, she looked like a tomato as the pictures flashed through her mind. And her face grew redder as she saw herself naked. She pulled the blanket closer to her body, well at least she could cross out ‘Sleeping naked in another person’s bed’ off her bucket list. She looked around the room and saw a pair of clothes next to her body. Some shorts, a shirt, a sweater, and her bra and boxers also. She didn’t question it so she just put on the clothes that were left next to her. She moved her body and let her legs dangle off the edge of the bed and stood up.

She slid on the clean pair of boxers and bra on. Then slid the shorts on but noticed that her scar showed a bit and made a mental note to punch Damian in the face later. She went on with the shirt and sweater. It stopped at her knees and made another mental note to give Damian a favor after she punched him. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a messy, but not that much, it was just extra wavy. She looked for a comb and when she did, she began to comb her hair back and looked for her hair band.  She tied her hair in a high ponytail and made her way to the bedroom. She walked to the door, and breathed heavily and opened the door slowly and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is the end of this chapter. I Hope you all liked it and im sorry if im a bit late and the reason for that was that went comic book shopping yesterday and I was like fangirling big time AND YOU CAN"T BLAME A FANGIRL. BUT I WILL BE POSTING A CHAPTER ON FIRDAY and I know you guys might be thinking why imma post a chapter on my birthday and that reason is because WHEN IT MY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE DESEVRES A PRESENT so I hope you guys liked this chapter and I’ll see you all later AND  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	16. Lucy's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE. IM SO SORRY ABOUT BEGIN LATE ON THE DUE DATE BUT TELL HOW A HOTEL DOESN'T HAVE WIFI AND ALSO TELL HOW I FORGET MY CHARGER?! I a shame to my fans ;-; But my birthday was amazing and also i hope you like this chapter AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!  
> Song of the week- Fake Love- Drake

_ Wayne Manor _

As Luna locked the door behind her, she looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was near and no one was. And she began to hear music playing again, the sound of a piano. And she was right, it was a piano playing a sweet melody but the real question was who was playing it?

She began to walk away from the door and moved to where the sweet, sweet music was playing. She did kind of get lost just to find the stairs but got a good lead after she found were they were. Making her way to the stairs, she looked at the walls. They were so dull. She began to put on a disgusted face as she kept walking but stopped as she was in front of the stairs. She began to walk down stairs slowly and then almost near the floor she took a huge jump and almost landed on her face but she got enough balance as she held on the railing.

She looked around to see if anyone was near and no one was. But she did know at least someone was at the manor as she heard the piano playing. She saw that she was in the living room remembering every spot from yesterday. But the only thing she couldn’t believe that this was a living room at all.

She walked to the middle of the huge room and heard that damn piano playing again. She closed her eyes and began to rely on her ears. She heard the music closer to her left and opened her eyes again as she turned her body to the left side of the room. She began to walk inside of a dark room. Though the curtains were wide open, there were dark clouds surrounding the sky and blocking off the sun. But to the other side of the room, there was light. She walked to the other side of the room and peeked her head out into the another room and saw an old man in a butler suit sitting in stool playing the piano and lying next to him was a cat with black and white fur.

She walked out of the dark but she deiced to stay near the door away. “Um hello,” She said in a quiet voice.

The man turned his head to her and smiled “Good afternoon Miss Lucy, Master Damian left a while ago but he’ll be right back.”

“Oh, hello Mr. Alfred,” She said cheerfully but then put on serious face “One question? What am I doing in the Manor?”

“Oh, Master Damian said you passed out and he brought you here,”

“Oh…”

“Would you like anything to drink Miss Lucy?”

“Um tea is fine,” She said looking at the cat that stood up and started to walk to her.

“That’s Alfred the cat, one of Master Damian’s pets,” He said standing up slowly.

“Oh, and where are the others?” She said crouching to Alfred and started petting him slowly.

“Titus is with Master Damian taking his daily walk. Would you like to join me in the kitchen while the tea is getting ready?”

“I would a lot,” She said standing straight and started to follow Alfred to the kitchen, once they got there they got a small surprise as someone else was already in the kitchen.

“Oh hello Master Dick,” Alfred said.

“Hello Alfre-” He said as he turned his head to them but got cut off immediately as he saw Lucy standing next to Alfred.

“Um hello Mr. Grayson,” Lucy said waving awkwardly.

“H-Hi, um shouldn’t you be at school right now?”

“Master Dick! Miss Lucy here was brought by Master Damian because she got sick.” Alfred said in a stern tone as he began to fill up a kettle and put it on top of one of kitchen stoves. "Miss Lucy come take a sit,”

She nodded and sat in a chair near Alfred and lowered her head, but Dick kept looking at her as he ate his cereal.

“Miss Lucy,” Both Dick and Lucy looked up at Alfred. “Why don’t you tell us something about yourself?”

“Well, um I don’t know to say…” She began to rub her hands nervously.

“Well, tell us something about your family,” Alfred said as he turned to the kettle.

“Oh, well my Dad was born in England and Mom was born in France but her Mother is from Spain and her Father is from France. And I was born in France but at the age of 3 we moved to England so I raised in England until the age of 13 .” She said looking up at Alfred.

“And how did your parents die?” Dick said looking at her tensely.

“Master Dick!”

“Oh it’s fine Alfred, it’s not a problem for me. Well at the age of 4, My parents were driving me to a play, and we were driving close to a cliff. And somehow the car in front of us crashes into a tree. And my Dad not wanting to cause a bigger accident, he turned the car and we flew off the cliff. And the car went turning and turning and the end the car landed on the top so we were hanging upside down. And I look at my Mom and Dad and it was just horrible…His head seemed that it had smashed through the front window and Mom’s head was gone…And after that My aunt took care of me” She looked back at her hands.

“And how do you remember all of that?!” Dick said.

“Oh, My mom gave birth to me when she was only 7 months pregnant. So somehow my brain developed a lot faster than other kids, and same goes with my hair. The genes didn’t fuller develop on my hair so this why I have silver hair.”

“Well, Miss Lucy thank you for sharing about yourself, blueberry or green?” Alfred said.

“Blueberry with some honey please,”

And Alfred did as she asked and placed the teacup in front of her. “So what was all that chaos that happened yesterday?” Dick asked.

“Oh about yesterday, I’m known for having a split personality change and music kind of causes that to happen sometimes,” Lucy said sipping some of her tea

“Well that explains a lot,” Dick said eating his cereal.

With that, Alfred turned on the T.V. In the kitchen directly put it on the news and Lucy’s eyes widen as she saw Ivy fighting Batman and Red hood with a massive plant  growing around one building.

“It’s a shame we have a lot of villains in Gotham isn’t Master Dick?”

“What do you mean by villains Alfred? And also who’s that?” She said pointing at Batman.

“Well it seems you haven’t been in Gotham for a long time, but we have villains in Gotham and the redhead you see there is known as Poison Ivy and the one fighting her is Batman. He’s the main hero of Gotham city and the one next to him is Red hood.” Said Dick while stuffing cereal in his face.

“Well yes all that Master Dick said is true,”

“Oh, I heard about the Batman while I was in England but I always thought it was all just a joke.” She said sipping tea. She opened her mouth to speak but got interrupted as they began to hear scratching noises coming from the door.

“I’ll go open it,” Said Alfred as he began to walk out of the kitchen but got stopped as Lucy jumped off her seat.

“No let me go, Mr. Alfred,” she offered and went running straight to the main door. The scratching noises got louder and louder by the second. At first, she was scared to open the door but the minute she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door wide open she got a surprise.

She yelled as she felt herself falling on the ground. There was something on her, it was heavy, and it smelled like a dog for a second and she snapped her eyes open. The first sight she got panting Great Dane on top of her and the damn dog began to bark at her.

Alfred and Dick ran to the living room and began to yell at the Great Dane as it was on top of Luna. Though the only who wasn’t panicking that much was Luna herself. She just stared at the Great Dane and then somehow the dog itself just stopped. It had stared back at her but soon enough it got off her by a voice.

“Titus, off,” Said Damian in a strict voice and the dog sat next to his legs and had his ears lowered.

“Miss Lucy are you ok?!” Said, Alfred, as he went to help her get up but she denied as she shook her head.

“I’m fine,” She said and looked up at Damian “Oh hello Damian,” She said with a bright smile.

Damian just kept straight face “Hello Napier. It seems that you woke up from your nap,” He said smirking.

“I thought we were done with the whole last name sweetie,” She said smirking back as Damian glared at her and somehow Dick started to choke on the air as that last word came out her mouth.

“Wait, Wait, Wait! Are you two dating?!” Dick said in a shocked and terrified face.

“Oh didn’t Damian tell you guys? Oh wait never mind, I forget to tell him to keep it a secret. But during the past few months in school, we started hanging out in some classes and one day I just asked him out and he said yes. Isn’t that right Damian?” Lucy said grinning while tilting her head at him.

Damian trying his best to keep a normal face finally spoke, “Yes that is correct, Lucy and I been dating for 1 week.” He said looking at Alfred and Dick.

“I have to go tell Master Bruce than!” Said Alfred and immediately left the living room leaving Dick, Damian and Luna alone.

“Is your mind even working Quinn?” Damian said glaring at her.

 

“Well, that’s what you get for spilling my secret and second of all why did you go with it either way?” She said standing up and walking right up to him.

Damian opened his mouth to speak but got cut off as Dick just stared at them. “What’s wrong with you Grayson? Haven’t I already told you about her truth?” He said.

“You told Nightwing too? Damn and I thought my mom had a big mouth but I think I was proven wrong,” She said in almost a mumble.

“Who are you calling a Big Mouth? I could tell Father about you and he’ll send you Arkham,” Damian said.

“Wow like I’m scared of the Big Bad Bat taking me to Arkham, did who you’re talking too? I can tell my parents about your identity,”

“And I can kill right now,” Damian said.

“Go ahead I dare you,” Luna said glaring at Damian.

But sooner or later the kids had to be stopped before a blood bath began and Dick that exact thing. He pushed the immature teens away from each other. “Get out of the way Grayson,” Damian said in a deadly tone.

“You should pay attention to your little friend birdbrain,” Barked Luna.

“Both of you stopped right now!” Dick finally got the words out of his mouth and the both teens did what they were told. “Before both of you start causing hell to flip over,” Dick snapped his head at Luna, “Tell me a good reason why I couldn’t take you to The GCPD?”

“My Mom is Pregnant, so right now my Dad is gonna bring hell to Gotham city if anything happens to her or me. And also half the villains in Gotham are paying good money to get Batman’s secret identity and also the same half are some of my uncles and aunts.” She said crossing her arms.

“Ok fine, you have a good point but right now you have to leave or else,” Dick said in a strict voice.

“Or else what? If you couldn’t see from the T.V. Batman is taking Ivy to Arkham soon.”

“And that’s our problem how?” Damian said.

“If he takes her to Arkham than I won’t be able to go to Academy anymore,” She said glaring at him.

“Why?” Dick said.

“Ugh! Is this 21 questions? Dad is against me going to school and he won’t let me out the house anymore if I do go back home. So I stay in Aunt Ivy’s house but right now cause she might be in Arkham, I don’t have the keys to her apartment and also I don’t have my Uniform for school.” She said glaring at them.

“And why do you have to go to school?” Dick said.

“Do you have killer clown parents?” He shook his head. “That’s what I thought, I was always treated differently and for the first time, I get to be a normal girl, and also because I’m planning to work in Arkham myself,” She said with pride.

“But you’ll still be working for the villains,” Said Dick.

“So? If Batman was a villain would you do the same thing? I care a lot for my family like you guys do for your own but you always get treated nice while the bad people get treated like trash. I’ll do anything for my family and if you were in my place you do the same,” She said with a sad face and walked away from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO how did you like the chapter and like i said again IM SORRY but here's just a gift of apology but i have some friends who are willing to draw Luna Quinn AND IM SO EXCITED so i might get some luna art on my tumblr soon i don't know when but soon and i hope you all have a good week and i hope you liked this chapter AND BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	17. The Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So i hope you guys are had a good thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate thanksgiving hope you had an amazing day yesterday and today but let's begin the story shall we?  
> Song of the week- HandClap - Fitz and The Tantrums  
> Warning- Dark theme

As Luna walked away from both Dick and Damian, Dick began to panic.

“What’s wrong with you Grayson?”

“We have a villain in the Manor and she knows our secret!” Dick said as he went running after Luna. And Damian, well he just stood there looking at Grayson like he was dumbass.

“I thought you covered that already Grayson. Well, it isn’t your fault for having an incapable brain.” Damian said grinning.

Dick stopped running and turned on his heels and started to walk to Damian. He stood right in front of his face but he had to admit, the kid was taller than him by a few inches. He wasn’t the 10 or 13-year-old tiny child of the family anymore that everyone would start teasing. He wasn’t that much of brat either but the kid still had the same cockiness in since the day he got to the Manor.

“Don’t you start with me Damian, I can go and call Bruce right now that you just told our identities to a stranger and let’s see if you’ll still have that grin on your face when Bruce bans you from patrol,” Dick said as he saw Damian tense up.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Damian hissed.

“Oh I will, Bruce just came back from patrol a few min-” Dick was stopped as screaming was heard from the kitchen. Dick and Damian snapped their heads to where the yell came from and immediately ran to the kitchen.

As they both arrive at the kitchen, Dick’s eyes widen at the view in front of and Damian began to laugh.

As if things couldn’t get worst. Jason was on the floor holding Luna by the neck while pushing her into the floor. “Get…Off…!” Luna began to gasp.

“Why should I?” Jason said glaring at her. He began to tighten his grip on her neck more as he saw tears at the edge of her eyes.

And with that Damian snapped. He pushed Jason off her and slammed him to the fridge. And Dick ran to Luna as she began to cough viciously. He sat her up and began to pat on her back.

Damian eyes widen at his actions and pulled away from Jason. “What the hell Dami?!” Jason began. “I’ve could’ve made her surrender!”

And she spoke in a raspy voice, “By killing me? Like He killed you? HA! That would make thinks worst, bet during the explosion you lost your ability of thinking or maybe it was the whacking of the crowbar? Tell Hood, which one was it?” She began to grin.

“Don’t start with little girl!” Jason pushed Damian away and pounced at Luna but was stopped by Dick as he got in his way. “Dick get out of the way!”

“Dami get her out of here and Jason just calm down!” Dick said as he began to tackle Jason.

With that, Damian got up and helped Luna to get up too and began to run upstairs and to his room. Luna began to struggle as he held her wrist tight. “Let Go! Didn’t you want to kill me a few minutes ago?!”

“Just shut up!” He yelled and she did as she was told and just stood quiet until she got pushed into his room.

He locked the door behind him and just stared at her as she fell on his bed. He began to smirk at her but stopped as she snapped her eyes at him.

“Shut up!” She yelled. And threw a pillow at him, and of course, begin raised by the League of Assassins he dodged the hit.

“Quiet down Quinn! Do you really want Pennyworth and Father to come here?” He glared at her and she did stay quiet, but she got off the bed and walked to him. He just stared at her but what came next was a surprise.

She pushed him in the groin, “Now we’re even,” She said as she walked away from him and just let him groan in pain. She walked to back to the bed and sat down “Now where’s my phone?” She said smirking at his pain.

“With Mizoguchi,” He hissed a bit.

“Wait you left my stuff in the Academy?!” She said yelling once again. And this time Damian didn’t even care if he was in pain or not.

In a fast speed, he ran to the bed and tackled her. With one hand he grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head and with the other hand he covered her mouth and stared into her eyes, “Now shut up before Todd or Father comes running into the room.” He said in a dark tone, “Now when I let you go, you will not scream or yell and will do what I say understood?” And she nodded. He let go her and sat on his bed but he still stared at her.

She sat up slowly and stared back at him. There was silence in the room in the room but it broke off as she spoke “So what do you want to know?”  She said in a bored voice.

Damian snapped his eyes at her and spoke, “The scar-” And he got cut off as there was a knock on his door. Both of their heads snapped to the door but as a few seconds pass a voice spoke.

“Babybat, open the door. Everything is fine now,” And it was Grayson. Damian eased up a bit but Luna was onto a pillow tightly tensely.

Damian got off the bed and walked to the door and unlocked it slowly and opened the door wide enough to peek his head out. Between the small gap, Alfred the cat walked into the room and the only people now outside of his room was Grayson and Todd.

“Is Todd calm enough that he won’t start a bloody party in my room?” He asked.

Dick nodded but Jason looked away from him and had his arms crossed. Dick elbowed him in the rib and Jason spoke in a low voice. “Yes…” He growled a bit.

He opened the door wide and let Grayson and Todd in the room, once they were inside Damian unlocked the door once again. He trailed his eyes back at Luna and disappointed at the view in front of him. Alfred was lying on Luna’s lap as she gently scratched his belly.

In the other hand, Jason stood near the door and Dick stood next to the bed while Damian not really caring what was going to happen sat on the bed.

“Now that things are kind of peaceful let’s try to have a peaceful chat shall we?” Dick offered with a small smile. And of course, Jason had to ruin the moment.

“Yeah like what the fuck you want of us?” Jason said as he snapped at her. And she just glared at him.

“Jason!” Dick said in a stern voice but soon it got soft as he turned his head to Luna “Now Luna what do you want from us?” Dick said as if nothing had happened in the last 30 minutes. And Luna still kept quiet.

“So Quinn, like I said, about your scar?”   

“When I was 4,” She said while petting Alfred.

“So she’s paying attention to him and not us? Can I just kill her already?” Jason said as he got closer to her but Dick stopped him.

“No! Now, what scar are you talking about?”

“Will you stopping attacking me if I show you?” She said glaring at both men standing in front of Damian and her.

Dick glanced at Jason as he growled “Fine…” He said at glared at Luna as she glared at him.

“Ok,” She said as she picked up Alfred off her lap and placed him near Damian. And immediately Alfred jumped into his master’s lap. She slowly raised the sweater and shirt up to her hip and began to do the same for shorts but the only thing she did was lower them to her knees but was stopped by Dick.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing?!” He said as he began to cover Damian’s eyes.

“Showing you the scar birdbrain, do you really think Imma strip in front of you?” She said glaring at him.

“Well, you are Harley’s daughter…” Jason said in a mumble and Luna snapped her head at him.

“Watch it Hood,” She growled at him and kept sliding the shorts to her knees. And with that Dick uncovered Damian’s eyes and both Jason and Dick eyes widen as they saw the view of the scar. But Damian kept staring at Luna’s eyes as she did the same.

“So how did you get it?” Damian said.

“Like I said I was 4 but I couldn’t finish cause I got interrupted!” She said as she glared at Jason but all he did was shrug. “It was the first time was going on a mission with my dad and mom. And the purpose of the mission was that it seemed that some of my Dad’s workers were backstabbing him as they were some of Black Mask's workers. So when he found out he thought it was gonna be a good idea to bring me along and at first it was but when things got nasty he regretted everything. Mom was somewhere smashing the heads of some of the workers and I was with Dad….”

_ Ten Years ago _

_Luna was carried by the Joker as he walked around a dark room. 3 guys came from behind them and tried to attack them but for some reason, Joker had given Luna a gun and shot the 3 guys between their eyes._

_Joker kept walking around the room but started to see a dim light in the other side of the room. He placed Luna down and crouched down to her height. “Luna, you stay here while I’ll check what’s in the other room mkay?”_

_“Ok daddy!” She said cheerfully._

_“Now remember, what do you do if everyone comes and attack you?”_

_“Kill them and scream for mommy,”_

_“Correct! Now stay here and be a good girl while daddy checks ok?”_

_“Ok!” she said._

_Joker stood up slowly and began to walk into the other room and closed the door behind him. All Luna could hear now was a mad laugh and guns shooting from every direction. And Luna herself began to laugh but immediately stopped as she felt some behind her. She turned around fast and saw a man behind her and she opened her mouth to scream but got stopped as she was kicked on her side and hit a wall. She began to scream in pain but it seemed it wasn’t loud enough as it seemed it was begin passed through the shootings and laughter._

_The Man smirked at her as he got closer to her and began to rip her clothes off and with all the strength she had she shot the man in the chest and with that the laughter and shootings had stopped. The man on top of her glared at her but didn’t stop what he was doing, and kept ripping off her clothes. And she began to yell louder and louder._

_“Daddy, Mommy!!” She said with tears coming out her of her eyes._

_“Shut up!” The man yelled as he grabbed a knife and pointed it at her hip._

_But Luna kept yelling and yelling until she felt the knife in her hip and she cried. It was dark and scary, all she wanted to do was cry and cry but sooner or later light filled the room as the door was opened again and Joker screamed for his daughter._

_“Luna!” He said and glared at the man on top of his daughter and slammed him to the ground. But that only made things worse as when he was pushed off her and the knife went with him and the knife begin to drag down her hip to her knee and poor Luna cried louder._

_Soon enough Harley came to the room and went running to Luna and began to cry and she picked her up slowly. And all Luna should see was darkness but sooner saw whiteness at the corners of her eyes. She could hear the yellings of her mother and father…_

_ Present Time  _

“And when I woke, I was in my bedroom in a cast with my Dad right beside me,” She said in a sad tone. While she was speaking all this time they were staring at her. Dick seemed like he was about to cry. Jason in other hand seemed like he could kill someone and Damian…Well Damian just stared at her as if he could’ve hug her right now but didn’t.

“So now that you know about my scar what now?” She said trying to make everyone forget about what just happened.

“We’ll tell you anything about us,” Damian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you guys liked the chapter and i'm sorry if was abit dark themed but i just needed it to go with the story and i hope you all have a great weekend and i'll you guys later AND  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! What i have for you today is chapter now is chapter 18!! AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND should be get on with the story?  
> Song of the day: Sarcasm - Get Scared

_ In Damian’s Bedroom _

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!! Hold up BatBrat. You mean you’ll tell her anything? Not us, but you!” Jason began as he started to point at Damian.

“Train me.”All of them turned their heads at Luna as her face began to shine with enlightenment. She began to stutter a bit, out of excitement. “T-Train me!!”

“First of all, he said not to. Second of all, it’s only him not us.” Jason said.

“Hold up Littlewing, why do you want us to train you?” Dick said raising an eyebrow.

“Who wouldn’t like to train with the Batfamily!? Like I have a better family myself but training with you guys would be amazing!”

“Why not train with your family then Quinn?”

Luna stared at Damian as if he just made a bad joke. “Like you, My mom is pregnant and my dad is overprotective of her for no reason and without either of them training or ever letting me go to train with my uncles and aunts I can’t do anything at home.Well,unless I have my phone or Bernardo but I don’t have either of those things with me right now.”

“Wait? Joker and Harley have siblings?” Jason asked

“Are you stupid? Of course they don’t have any siblings, they’re villains.But, mom has a brother.” She’s barked at Jason

“Then who are your Uncles and Aunts?” Dick asked

“Well of course some of Gotham’s deadly and evil villains.”

“Who are?”

“Well Penguin, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, DeadShot, TwoFace, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Creeper, Johnny Frost, Riddler, Scarface, Madhatter, Clayface,Deadstroke. He sometimes takes me on some missions with him when he isn't busy.” She said cheerfully

“Wait how come Kyle didn’t tell Father about you then?” Damian said looking at both Dick and Jason as they shrug at him.

“The reason she didn’t say anything was because mom begged her not to,” The three of them looked at her confused, she sighed “After the accident with Blackhawk, Mom and Dad begged everyone to keep me a secret until I was ready. And they did, and that’s why I can’t do anything with them unless my parents or Bernardo are protecting me because they fear that Blackmask will come and attack me. Oh! And before I forget, did you and Batman lock up Ivy in Arkham?” she said pointing at Jason.

“Yeah why?”

“No reason, now the only thing is that I have to find a way into her apartment…” She muttered to herself.

“And what will you do if we train you?” Dick ask and jumped slightly as her head snapped to him.

“Anything! Except ratting out my parents or the villains. But I can tell you little hints.” She said grinning.

“Deal, but you also have to tell us your plans,” Damian said staring at her.

“Tsk…Fine deal.” She said and they both shook on it.

“Wait Dami! We didn’t even get to say anything!” Dick said.               

“Well it’s too late now. So when can we start!?” She said almost pouncing on them.

“Well not today,cause it’s raining and we can’t do it when Bruce or Alfred is around nor the girls.” Dick said.

“Well Father has an overseas meeting next week, and Pennyworth is going with him.”

“Then next week it is.” Jason said, but then glanced at Luna, “What are your plans next week?”

“Well I do have a battle on Saturday in the Chaotic, and next week…OH! Gotham city is gonna see me for the first time on Friday.” She said normally.

“What do you mean Gotham is gonna see you for the first time?” Jason asked.

“My Dad is planning to fig- go fight Blackmask for payback” she said lying “And by Gotham I meant him,” she finished with a weird laugh.

The 3 guys looked at her oddly but Jason and Dick decided to ignore it, though Damian kept looking at her oddly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door “Master Damian, Miss Lucy, Master Bruce may like to speak with you.” Said the butler on the other side of the door.

“Alright Pennyworth, we’ll be going to his study room in a minute.” Damian said.

“Alright sir.” And with that Alfred left.      

“Why does B want to talk with you?” Jason asked.

“Cause someone told Father that we were in a relationship.” He said glaring at Luna.

“What? I was under pressure when I said that! It wasn’t my fault!” She said swinging her legs to the side of the bed and standing up while fixing her clothes. “So are we going or not? She walked to the door.

With that Damian jumped off his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and let Luna go first and he followed her,closing the door behind him. Now left alone, Dick and Jason looked at each other and began to smirk at one another.

“Want to go and spy on them?”

“Right on task LittleWing.” Dick said as they both walked out of Damian’s room.

_ In the hallway _

As Damian and Luna walked out of his room, he started to walk ahead of Luna and she started to follow him.

“Why do you think your father wants to talk to both of us?” She said.

“Maybe because of the stupidity you said earlier to Pennyworth.”

“It wasn’t stupidity first off  _ Babybat~”  _ She said mimicking the name Dick called him earlier.

“Watch it Quinn! Now act formal we’re in front of Father’s office.” He said stopping in front of a room.

“Yeah, yeah”She rolled her eyes.

Damian knocked on the wooden door and waited for a second to speak. “Father we’re here.”

A second past and Bruce spoke, “Come in.”

They both did, Damian opened the door and let Luna pass first and he followed behind her while closing the door.

“Hello Mr. Bruce,” Lucy said nicely.

“Hello Lucy,” Bruce responded

“So what would you like to speak about Father?” Damian asked.

“Well I heard from Alfred that both of you are in a relationship, and I wanted to see for myself if it was true. So is it Damian?” Bruce asked him while looking at Damian very carefully.

It took Damian a long minute to answer and finally he did, “Yes Father, what Pennyworth told you earlier is completely true.” He went to grab Luna’s hand that was right at her side and held it tightly as their fingers began to tangle with each other, “Lucy and I are in a healthy, lovable relationship,” And he pulled her hand in front of his mouth and kissed it softly as Lucy began to blush and looked away from both Bruce and Damian.

“Well now that I see the relationship between you two is true, Lucy may you give me your Aunt’s number so we can have a nice chat about both of you and maybe have a dinner later this week?” Bruce asked.

Lucy’s eyes widen and she began to stutter a bit. “W-Well you see M-Mr. Bruce, um my Aunt isn’t really in good connection right now?”

“And why is that?”

“Well you see…my Aunt is on an airplane right now to visit my Grandparents in England for a week.” She said hoping that he'd take the bait. And he did, but it didn’t end out the way she wanted to.

“If your aunt is going to England for a week, who are you staying with when she isn’t here?”

“Well I was planning to stay home alone, and just go to the academy normally.” She said.

“Well now that you are under my watch right now,I am not letting a young girl stay alone in a house alone. I’ll tell Alfred to fix up a guest bedroom for you.” Bruce said.

And Luna began to protest, “No, no it’s fi-” and she was cut off.

“She can stay in my room father.” Damian spoke and both Bruce and Luna looked at him in shock.

“Well Damian you two are both young and two teenagers being in the same room isn’t that saf-” and he got cut off.

“Father, I love Lucy too much to do any of those perverted things with her. And I care too much for her to hurt her in anyway or even for her to be alone in the Manor.”

Bruce looked at him at his son weirdly, but he let it pass, and spoke “Fine, I’ll tell Alfred to drop off some proper sleeping clothes for Lucy in your room and also we’ll be having dinner in a few hours so it would be a pleasure to have you eat with us Lucy.”

“It would be rude if I don’t so I’ll join you, and is everyone going to be there?”

“What do you mean by everyone?”

“I think she’s talking about Drake, Brown, and Todd,Father.” Damian responded

“Yeah them,”

“Oh well I know Jason will be here but I don’t know too much about the others,” Bruce responded

“Oh it’s fine if they don’t come, I was just asking.” She said.

“Ok, well now that everything seems to be taken care of, Father if you may pardon us. We’ll be taking our leave.” And with that both Lucy and Damian left Bruce’s study room and started to make their way back to Damian’s room.

“What the hell is wrong with you telling your Dad it was fine for me to stay in your room?!” Luna began

“First of all, because you aren’t my type of likable person so I see nothing wrong with you being in my room. Second of all, I wouldn’t even dare to touch you in an inappropriate way because mother had taught me a lot about sexual relationships and I have no intention of ruining my bloodline with yours so.” And with that Damian began to speed up his pace to his room and once he got to the door of his room, he slammed the door open and glared at both Dick and Jason, who were sitting on his bed.

“Hi BabyBat,” Jason started.

“What were you two planning on with eavesdropping on our conversation with father?” Damian barked.

“Nothing, but a birdie did tell us that the Joker’s daughter is gonna have a sleepover in the manor, and she’s apparently going to be sleeping in your room.” Jason said with a grin.

“Shut it zombie,” Said Luna as she pushed through Damian and sat in a chair next to his desk. “So who has a phone they’re willing to let me use to call my Dad and later get it destroyed?”

“I’m already out of the system so here,” Jason tossed his phone to her and she caught it and looked at the flip phone that he thrown at her.

“What the hell? Do you still live in 1989? For Joker’s sake we’re in 2020!” She said.

“Do you want to use it or not?” Jason said as he brought his hand to her to take the phone back.

She glared at him and began to dial a number and as the phone began to ring, she brought it to her ear and waited for a few second until the person from the other line picked up.

_ “Who the hell is calling!” _

“Oh hello Daddy! So how’ve you been?” Luna said cheerfully.

_ “…Where the hell are you?!” _

“Well in school of course, where else do you think I am?”

_ “Well you better get your ass over here cause the plant isn’t gonna be home sooner or later!” _

“But I can stay in the school dorm so…”

_ “No you're gonna come back home!” _

Jason began to laugh but got stopped as Dick elbowed him in the chest and once Luna began to glare at him.

“Excuse me, but I don’t know who you think you’re talking to but you aren't  talking to me like that.Also you know I’m still going to school no matter what because I’m not gonna be locked up for the rest of my life, and if you have a problem with my life choice than it seems I'm not gonna be your daughter anymore!” And Luna eyes began to turn dark.

The other line of the phone got silent until a whisper was heard slightly from the phone, Luna’s eyes went back to normal and she began to speak softly.

“I’ll be fine ok, tell mom I love her, and don’t forget I love you too. Bye.” And with that Luna hung up the call and Jason and Dick began to look at her. “What?”

“He lets you speak like that?” Dick said.

“No, well kind of. It shows him that I'm not a little girl anymore.”

“Well you deserve an applause for that cause that’s just amazing by itself.” And Jason began to clap for her and she began to laugh.

_ 3-4 hours passed _

As a few hours passed of talking about the Batfamily past, it had finally came to 6 o'clock and Alfred had came in the room to tell both Damian and Luna to come downstairs but was surprised that Dick and Jason were in there too.

“Oh Master Dick and Master Jason, I didn’t know you two were here with Miss Lucy and Master Damian?”

“Well you know Alfred we just can’t leave these two lovebirds alone in a room.” Jason said and began to laugh as both Lucy and Damian looked away from each other and began to blush. Well Lucy blushed more while Damian just had a faint color of pink on his cheeks.

“Well are you coming downstairs to eat?” Alfred said.

“Of course!” said Dick and Jason as they both ran downstairs followed by Alfred, Lucy and Damian.

_ In Dining room _

As they all came down to the dining room, Bruce was already sitting down and waiting for them.

“Well hello there Dick, I didn’t know you were here.” Bruce said.

“Well that’s because I was with Jason in Damian’s room with him and his new girlfriend.” Dick said as he sat next to Bruce on one side of the table.

“Yes that is true father, both Grayson and Todd were being a bothersome plague to Lucy and I.” Damian said as he pulled the chair out for Lucy to sit in and once she sat down he sat between her and his father.

“Well I won’t say they were bothersome,” Lucy said.   

“Thank you Lucy, you’ve picked a good girl Damian.” said Jason.

“Well now that everyone is sitting. Here is dinner, roast pork with steamed rice, and for Master Damian, rice with tofu and some vegetables.” Alfred said as he began to put down the plates of food in front of them.

“The only flaw you got out of our little brother is that he’s a vegetarian,” Jason said as he began to eat.

“Well I won’t say it’s a flaw, I would say that is just one of the most beautiful odds of Damian that make him, himself.” She said with a smile and looked back at the plate. “Thank you, Mr. Alfred, for giving me this wonderful meal.” She said.

Alfred nodded and she began to eat the food on her plate and smiled as the wonderful taste of the food touched her taste buds. She moaned a bit, which made all the men surrounding her look at her.

Once she realized what she had done she began to blush deeply and bowed her head. “I’m sorry, I haven’t had this much of a good meal since my parents… and it just brought back some memories…”

“There’s no need to be apologetic, Alfred does make the best types of food in the world so,” Bruce said with a smile.

“Well thank you Master Bruce.” Alfred said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like the chapter? I hoped you loved it cause i know i did when i wrote it. And yes im sorry for ending it like this but don't worry cause chapter 19 might go up on Saturday or Sunday so get ready for that and i'll see y'all soon AND  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	19. the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys!! I hope you liked chapter a lot and guess what?! I have an editor now!! And I know it seemed like it’s your lucky year. And this person is my best friend from school. So now you guys don’t have to go through my horrible grammar… ;-;... WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND LET”S BEGIN SHALL WE?  
> Song of the week- Batdance- Prince*

_ In Dining Room _

After Dinner was served, Alfred began to finish cooking dessert. It was about 7:30-8:00 o’clock right now, but after a few minutes of talking between Lucy, Bruce, and Damian, there was a knock on the main door of the Manor.

“That must be Tim,” Bruce said standing.

“You stay seated Mr. Bruce, I’ll go get it” And with that Lucy stood up and went to the living room. Once there, she opened the door slowly and peeked her head out to see a young man with long raven hair and blue piercing eyes with a blonde girl standing next to him with azure colored eyes.

“Um hello and you are?” Tim said.

Once Lucy opened the main door wide enough to let them both see her, the girl’s eyes widened and began to slap the man’s arm harshly.

“That’s the Demonspawn’s date from yesterday! And she’s the girl from the chaotic” She said, “Lucy, right?”

“Ow! Stop hitting me!!” Tim exclaimed.

“Yep and you must be Stephanie,” Stephanie nodded “And you must be Tim? Right?” she asked.

“Yep Timothy, but Tim for short, so can we come in?” he asked

“Oh, yeah! They’re waiting for you in the dining room,” She moved aside and let them pass, as they walked into the Dining room Luna closed the door behind them but, got stopped immediately as someone pushed the door against her. She peeked her head out once more and saw a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

The girl just walked passed her and went to the dining room without even speaking. Luna just stood there confused and locked the door behind her. She walked back to where everyone was and sat back next to Damian. While the arriving guest just looked at her confused.

“Um she’s in my seat,” Stephanie said and Bruce and Alfred began to glare at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know,”With that Lucy pushed her chair back and stood up quickly to let Stephanie sit but got stopped as Damian held her wrist.

“Sorry Brown, but this is Lucy’s seat,” Damian began to glare at Stephanie.

“Um, no it’s not. It’s my seat,” Steph said glaring back, while everyone just watched in shock. Well Bruce and Dick did, while Jason began to laugh and Cass did nothing,and well Alfred he just started to give off death glares to both Stephanie and Damian.

“Um, I can go back to the room…” Lucy said in a whisper.

“No, everything is going to be fine Lucy. Now Stephanie just take another seat.” Bruce said sternly.

“Why should I? Why can’t she? She’s just a guest, and she doesn’t have any right to do anything she wants in the Manor.” She said and with that both Tim and Dick looked shockingly at Steph and Jason just began to laugh his ass off.

“Um, I’ll go…” And with that Lucy left the dining room and went to Damian’s bedroom.

Everyone looked at Stephanie like she was an insane person except for Jason and Cass of course. “Do you know what you just did?” Bruce said.

“Yeah I’m showing that girl who’s boss. It’s bad enough she takes the fame in the Chaotic why should I let her do that here? Like Bruce, she’s a drama queen on stage and I won’t let you get fooled by her.” She said normally.

“And she’s in a relationship with Master Damian, Miss Stephanie.” Alfred said in dark tone which made everyone turn like it was their fault, even Jason! “Now Master Damian, you should check on your lovely mate while I teach manners to all of you.”

With that Damian left the dining room before Alfred’s lectures got out of hand, and immediately ran to his room, there she was sitting on his bed with her head on her knees.

He heard a muffled sound and stepped into the room more and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to her and spoke softly, “Lucy…” but stopped what he was doing once he heard a laugh come out of her. “Quinn!”

“Ha! That was so funny! The way she snapped at me was hilarious!”she dropped to the bed and began to laugh more. “And the way everyone thought I cared ‘cause of what she said just makes my stomach hurt!” She stuffed her head in a pillow and just kept laughing.

Damian began to glare at her, until he grabbed another pillow and smacked her in the head with it. “Shut up, before Father comes and finds out your secret.”

“Ow! Ok I’ll stop!” She sat up and started to breath in and out softly to control her laughter and once she did she looked at Damian. “So you called me Lucy,” And Damian looked away from her.

“Nonsense,” He said.

“Oh, it can’t be! You’re falling for Lucy Napier!” She said dramatically and smirked. “But it’s fine, you can be with her when we’re in public.” And with that Damian pinned her to the bed and stared at her straight in the eyes.

“I have no purpose to be in love with you, and if I did and that seems unlikely to happen because all you are is a villain whose parents are too stupid to even take care of or even care where the hell you are!” He said and kept staring at her. She was shocked, her eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

“Then why are you helping me if all I am is a villain?!” She barked at him.

“Because if it weren’t for Father or Pennyworth, I wouldn’t care about you or you would already be in Arkham with your parents or even worse dead if it were up to me! Because all you are to me is just weak girl who can only depend on others!” And with that Damian’s eyes soften a bit as he saw tears building up at the corners of her eyes.

He got off her, and sat on his knees as she pulled her arms over her face and she began to cry softly. Damian hesitated a bit, not knowing what to do.

Until the door was opened and Jason walked into the room and saw Damian on his knees with Luna on her back crying. “What the hell did you do?” Jason said.

“Nothing, only said she was villain…and much more,” Damian said.

Jason sighed, “Just get her to stop crying, cause B wants both of you down stairs, and with her like that Alfred is going to start giving Steph a worse punishment,” With that, Jason left the room once more.

Damian looked back at Luna, and only thought of one thing to make her stop and he sighed. He laid on his side next to her and hugged her closely. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and pushed her head against his chest.

She tried to push him away finally realizing what had happened and she began to yell at him while crying. “Let me go! Didn’t you say you wouldn’t care about me! Or even kill me if you had the chance!”

“Shut up! I only said that to get you to shut up, but I didn't mean to make you cry.” He said, this was awkward for him. He didn’t know how to handle these feelings, he was raised by assassins. He began to remember a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was little. And he sang it, it was an Arabic song,of course Luna didn’t understand it, but even if she didn’t understand a word, the melody was beautiful, peaceful and warm. She stopped crying for a bit, and she pressed her head closer to his chest and eventually she hugged him back.

They laid like this for a long time. It felt like hours to them, just hours of being cuddled in silence. And by time both their hearts began to beat a little faster than usual. She began to hug him a little tighter as he kept singing and he stroked her hair softly. Once he stopped singing he spoke softly, “Quinn…”

She looked up at him again, her eyes were puffy, red, and some tears were still coming out. Damian pushed her closer to him as he still had his arm wrapped around her waist. They both were face at face, and with his free hand, he cupped her face and began to wipe the tears off her cheeks. She kept looking at him and finally broke the silence. “My name isn’t Quinn…”

“Then what do you want me to call you…” He said softly as he tighten his grip on her waist and began to move his head closer to hers.

“L-Luna…” She said as she began to do the same action with her head.

“I like it…Luna…” And with that he closed his eyes and she did the same.

Their lips were a few inches away, getting closer and closer by each second until the door was opened. Their eyes widen and with all her strength Luna pushed him away.

“Damian, Bruce is worr-” Tim got cut off as he saw Damian on the floor, his face up to his ear were red.

“Drake get out!” yelled Damian.Tim immediately closed the door in panic. Damian stood up slowly and looked at his bed to see if Luna were still there. She wasn’t, she was on the ground at the other side of the bed. He walked around the bed to her, and once he saw her, the heat in his cheeks got more intense.The redness of her cheeks spread to her ears and chest. Luna looked at Damian, and all they did was stare at each other, “Hurry, Father wants us outside, I’ll wait for you by the door,” And with that Damian left the room and waited beside the door.

While waiting, he began to think. Why was he feeling like this? He had already kissed her once, but was it the reason why she wasn’t fully conscious? He shook his head at the thought and waited for her to come out. It at least took a minute or two for her to come out and when she did, she immediately passed by him and started to make her way down the stairs and spoke. “Hurry up,” And with that Damian followed her.

Once they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Bruce and the rest were waiting for them in the Living room. Jason stood by Tim and Cass,while Alfred, Dick, Bruce and Steph were in front of the stair case.

“Lucy, Stephanie here would like to say something to you,” And with that both Alfred and Bruce shot glares at Steph.

She walked closer to Lucy and spoke, “I’m sorry for the drama back there, I just thought you were one of those spoiled rich kids type who just takes all the attention, until Alfred and Dickie over here told me about your true past. I didn’t mean all of that well kind of,” She said in an awkward laugh while rubbing the back her neck. “I hope you forgive me”

Lucy looked at her and smiled, “It’s fine, I can understand your concept of me being a drama queen because well we only met at the Chaotic, but I hope we can all put this in the past and we can become good friends. Is that fine with you?”

Steph eyes began to water up of joy and immediately hugged Lucy, while Lucy hugged back. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk, I didn’t know you were such an angel!” And with that Steph kept blabbering and blabbering until Alfred spoke.

“Well now that everything is fine now, why don’t we go back to the Dining room?”

That sounds fine,” Said Jason, and everyone began to walk to the Dining room. Steph let go of Lucy and ran inside, while Lucy and Damian walked inside slowly and of course they walked in silence.

As Lucy reached inside the Dining room she got a surprise as there was a cake in the middle of the table with candles on top. It was covered in white frosting and on top it had Happy Birthday Lucy in baby blue icing. She looked up at everyone and spoke, “What’s this?” She said.

“Well this is just a small gift from us because you missed your birthday yesterday at the party,” Bruce said.

“Yep now make a wish and blow out the candles so we can have cake!” Jason said.

And with that Lucy walked closer to the cake, and looked at everyone and smiled, and spoke “Thank you,” She blew out the candles.

It took a while for Lucy to get the first cut on the cake and to give everyone a piece and once they all had a piece and sat to eat it the conversations began to start.

“Well Lucy, how does it feel to be 14?” Dick said while stuffing his face with cake.

“Amazing Mr. Grayson.” She said.

“Call me Dick, please.” He said.

And she nodded and out of nowhere Bruce spoke, “And how did you and Damian meet?”

“Well we’re in the same class.”

And with that everyone looked at Lucy shockingly expect for Alfred and Damian of course.

“Oh that’s right you are in his class!” Dick said as he kept stuffing his face with cake.

“And what’s your IQ?” Tim said quickly.

“Ohh~ Timmer you’re scared that she might win you?”

“No!”

“Well if I remember it’s 280,” She said while eating her cake.

Tim and Bruce looked shocked, while everyone just didn’t know or care. As the night went on, it finally hit 10 o’clock.

After helping Alfred with cleaning the dishes, Lucy stretched a bit while yawning. “Well tomorrow is a school day, so it’s time for you two to go to bed.” Bruce said.

“But Father!” Damian yelled.

“Damian please.”

And with that, Damian went silent and Stephanie spoke, “So which room are you staying in Lucy?”

“Well, um I’m staying in Damian’s room…” she said blushing.

“And what room is Damian staying in?!” She said glaring at Bruce.

“Well of course in my room Brown,” Damian said.

Stephanie gasped and held Lucy tight. “Bruce, you can’t leave this sweet angel with that Demon! Let her stay with me.”

“But Steph what about me?” Tim said.

“Stephanie, everything will turn out right, Alfred and I will check up on them every hour or two,” He said.

“Well Ms. Lucy, your pajamas are right upstairs on the bed.” Alfred said.

Lucy nodded, and Steph unhanded her, “Well thank you Mr. Alfred, and I hope you all have a great night,” She bowed, “Goodnight everyone,” With that Lucy walked up the stairs.

A few minutes after Lucy left, Bruce spoke. “Damian I think it’s time for you to go,”

“But Father, what about patrol?!” Damian barked.

“Right now, you have your girlfriend here, and there’s no need for patrol tonight.” Bruce said.

“And, as he said, you have your girlfriend here, alone to yourself, so go relax and have fun!” Jason said smirking.

“That’s why Alfred and I will check in your room every hour.” Bruce said glaring at Jason.

“Father, you’ll be waking me up than.” Damian said crossing his arms.

“Well never mind that Master Damian, you should be going to bed right now,” Alfred said.

And without fighting back, Damian started to walk upstairs. While the rest were just staring at him until he was out of vision, Bruce spoke. “So who’s going to take the watch?”

“I will.” Dick response.

“Fine, I’ll be at cave if anyone needs me,” And with that everyone started to go their own ways.

As Damian got to his room, he opened the door and walked inside as Luna was still in the bathroom. He calculated the amount of time it would take her to get out, and once he got the time. He immediately took off his clothes and went to his drawer to retrieve his nightwear. He slid on a pair of shorts, and one of his t-shirts, which of course had the batman logo on it. Once done putting on his pajamas, he walked to his bed. He collected all the pillows and started to build a wall of pillows in the middle to separate them during the night. Once that was done, he sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for Luna to come out.

Once she was out, Damian eyes widen at the view in front of him, she had a white button down nightgown that stopped above her knees. There was a medium size bow across her chest. Her hair untied, letting the waves of silver fall on her shoulder, she had small faints of red on her cheeks. She looked like what Steph had called her early, a sweet angel. She looked at him as he was just staring at her.

“Damian.” She said, and with that, he snapped from his small daydream.

“What side would you like to sleep on?” He said.

“Right.”

“Alright, I put up this wall so Father or Pennyworth won’t think we’re doing anything.” Damian said as he laid on his side of the bed.

Luna waited for a minute and went to her side of the bed, and laid on her back. It was so quiet and she hated it. She finally decided to break the silence, “Damian?”

“What.” He said with eyes shut.

“What was all of that earlier in your room?”

He opened his eyes slowly, it took a minute for him to respond but he finally did. “I don’t know what you mean by earlier, earlier we had a chat with Todd and Grayson,” He said. It grew silent from then until he turned to face the wall of pillows. He began to think to himself and finally asked her. “Do you remember anything from Ivy’s pollen affect?”

She began to grow red from just the memory of them in the bathtub. Remembering the kiss they had together, the warmth they shared. “No, I don’t remember anything. I just remember the part when I passed out at the school.” She lied.

“Oh…Great,” He sounded hurt.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Well nothing happened. I just took you to the Manor, and I let Pennyworth give you a bath,”

“Oh…” She turned also to face the wall of pillows. “So where did you learn that song that you started to sing early?” She began to hope that he wouldn’t dodge the question and he didn’t.

“When I was small, Mother used to sing that to me when I would have nightmares.”

“Oh, then can you sing the song again?”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because it’s beautiful,”

“Hm, fine then! If it’ll get you to shut up.” And he began to sing once again, that beautiful Arabic melody until he was cut off as Luna destroyed the pillow wall. “What are you doing?”

“I want you to hold me like you did last time, it felt nice…” Luna began to blush and started to make up an excuse, “Because, it’s too cold here and you are kind of warm so,”

He began to look at her weirdly but then accepted it, “Fine, but if I get in trouble, it’s your fault.”

“Fine.” She said.

And with that, they both got to the middle of the bed. At first it was kind of awkward, because both of them didn’t really know what to do at first.Damian isn’t too much into human affection, and Luna already had a boyfriend to do all of that with. Luna finally ended the awkwardness as she just went for it. She went to hug him, her head against his chest and he began to follow her lead. As he slid his arm around her waist once again, and laid his chin on top of her head, while stroking her hair with his free hand.

And once again he sang the sweet melody, and he could feel her humming against him. But sooner the humming had stopped, and once it did, he stopped singing as well. But he didn’t let go of her, only held her closely. Sooner or later, he too drifted off to sleep.

As the night grew longer, every member of the Batfamily, stopped by the youngest member of the family. Alfred, Dick, Jason, and Steph went to take pictures of the cuddling sleeping couple. While Cass just stood there and planted light kisses on both their heads to show them that they’ll be protected. But Bruce had other plans in mind.

_ At the Cave _

Bruce was looking at the large screen computer that lightened almost the whole cave up. He was watching a video, and it wasn’t just any normal video, but it was one video that included Luna herself, and it was at the Academy. It was her fighting with Madeline. How she easily blocked that slap and went for self-defense. And he thought to himself, maybe it’s there where Lucy got the dose of Ivy’s pollen, but from who? Not only was he just looking at the video. But he was looking up Lucy herself, but luckily her data was already uploaded, including the data of her “dead” parents, and her aunt.

But the only thing Bruce found odd was that, there was no information of the death of her parents, but of course Bruce decided to ignore this for tonight, and furthermore, he just shut off the computer and went on to his room. But what would've happened if Bruce kept looking up Lucy and found out the truth?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys how did you like it? And also i tried with the Juicy parts because i know it's somewhere in chapter 20 and they still haven't fully kissed or the smutty scenes didn't come up yet but just wait a bit more k? But i hope you liked this chapter i'll you all later AND BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	20. Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL. I KNOW I SAID IMMA BE POSTING ON FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. But something happened with my Editor and I also kind of got sick but that doesn't mean you guys wouldn't be getting a chapter this week. SO HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 20!!!  
> Song of the week - Wind Scene - Yasunori-Mitsuda

_ 6:00 am- Damian’s bedroom _

Luna opened her eyes slowly, the only thing she saw was Damian, a bed, and the darkness. Her eyes widen as she remembered the night before, her and Damian slept together in the bed, as they cuddled too. She looked up at him, he was still sleeping of course, and she tried to move away from him, she was stopped as she felt his arm pull her in closer. She smiled a bit but shook her head, as slowly as possible, she got his arm off her and replaced herself with a pillow.

She got off the bed. She looked around for a bit, and saw a glimpse of light coming from outside the hall. Without caring what she looked like right now, she stood up and slowly walked to the door. She opened it with care and once she was out, she went to close it slowly. She saw the light on in the living room, she walked to the staircase and began to walk down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, she turned to the kitchen and walked inside slowly, and once there she got greetings from Bruce, Alfred, Cass, Jason and Tim.

“Did I wake you up Miss Lucy?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“No, I always wake up at this time mostly at home.” She said.

“Wow, Stephanie was sure right about you looking like an angel.” Bruce said, and began to laugh a bit as Lucy’s face turned red.

“She almost screamed, when she saw her.” Tim said with a yawn.

“Well Master Bruce this is normal nightwear in England, isn’t that right Miss Lucy?”

“Yep, it just feels like I'm back at home sometimes.” She said with a smile on her face that almost made everyone’s hearts melt -Almost means everyone not including Jason-

“Is Master Damian also awake?”

“No, he’s sound asleep,” she said.

“Well, are you going to eat, or just stand there?” Jason said as he ate some of Alfred’s amazing biscuits.

“Oh! But what is there?” She said nervously

“Lucy, you don’t have be nervous. You are family so don’t feel like an outsider, this is your home too.” Bruce said while drinking his tea.

“Are you sure Mr. Bruce?” She asked.

“Of course, now come and sit down,”

Lucy hesitated to sit down, and once she sat, she looked around to see what was available and spoke, “Is there any oatmeal, or fruit salad?”

“Well, I can make a fresh pot of oatmeal right now if you like Miss.” Alfred said.

“Yes please, and thank you.” She said.

Alfred began to make a fresh pot of oatmeal. As the oatmeal cooked, he spoke. “And tea?”

“Um, black with lemon and 2 sugars.” She said.

“Alright Miss.” Alfred began to boil some water. He brought out two china cups and placed them on small little plates, in one cup he placed two spoons of brown sugar and in the other two spoons of white sugar. Then he placed two small baggies of tea in each cup. Once the water finished boiling, he gently poured the boiling water into each up. Once the tea was done, he placed the small little plates with the cups on a tray. After he went to the pot of oatmeal and grabbed a small bowl, and gently poured a fair amount of oatmeal into the bowl.

While Alfred seemed to be finishing get Lucy’s breakfast ready, silence grew in the kitchen but Bruce decided to break that off. “So, Lucy, what’s one of your hobbies?”

“Oh, well I have many. But one of my favorite’s must be sports, singing, dancing, acrobatics, and sparring.” And with that everyone looked at her weird.

“No wonder Damian likes you.” Jason said.

“Does he know you spar?” Asked Tim.

“Nope, why?”

“No reason.” He said as he kept drinking his coffee.

“Well it’s not a good thing for a young lady to spar.” Said Alfred as he began to cut up some fruit.

“Well, after the death of my parents. The therapist said to find a way to try to take my anger and sadness out on. So, I had this cousin who knew about acrobatics and sparring so during my time of rehab, I kind of used him.” She said.

“It must have been hard for you during that time, wasn’t it?” Bruce said.

“Well yeah, but I pretty much got used to it over time.” And with that Alfred had placed the diced-up fruit in a bowl and placed that too on the tray with the oatmeal and teas.

“Miss. Lucy, would it be a problem if you can bring this to Master Damian?” Alfred said.

“No, it would never be a problem Alfred.” Lucy stood up, and grabbed the tray and started to walk out of the kitchen. Before leaving completely, she turned around and spoke once more, “I hope you all have great day,” She left the kitchen and started walking up stairs.

Once she got to Damian’s door, she held the tray with one hand trying her best not to drop it. Once she opened the door just enough, she held the tray back with her two hands and gently kicked the door open. Once inside, she moved the door with her foot, and backed into it closing it.

She couldn’t exactly see that well in the room, but the sun seemed to raise a bit, so she saw part of the room. Once she spotted the nightstand, she walked over to it quietly and placed the tray with food on it. She went to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, and smiled at the view in front of her as Damian hugged the pillow closely. She went over him, and placed a hand over his shoulder and began to shake him gently.

“Damian…Wake up…” She said softly.

“5 more years…Please” He said groaning while turning to her.

“I know you wanna sleep more, but Alfred made a good breakfast and we have to get ready for the Academy soon,” She said.

“-Tt- Fine!” He barked and immediately sat up making both his and Luna’s head smash together.

“Ow!” She said

While he immediately fell back on to the bed as he began to rub his. “What the hell Quinn!?”

“You’re the one crashed into me, and I said my name isn’t Quinn.”

“Who told you to wake me up?!”

“Breakfast!’

“Breakfast?’ He looked at her weird.

“Yes breakfast, I woke up early and I wanted breakfast. So, I went to get breakfast and Alfred wanted me to bring you breakfast!” She barked at him.

“Oh well, thank you for bring my breakfast here to my room.” He said turning around and grabbing the tray. “What’s all of this?”

“The oatmeal and black tea is mine, and the other stuff is yours.” She said while grabbing her tea and oatmeal and sat on the floor.

Damian began to eat his bowl of fruit while he looked at Luna as she began to eat her oatmeal. Then his eyes began to trail down her body and he spoke, “So you went down like that?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” She said glaring at him.

“Nope, only if you aren’t bothered by everyone seeing your undergarments.” And sipped some of his tea.

“I don’t mind,” She smirked. “But why are you checking me out?”

And he blushed, “Why would I check you out?!” He snapped at her.

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” And she placed her bowl and teacup down next to her and started to crawl to Damian.

But he pushed her away and she began to laugh, she grabbed her tea back and gulped it down. Once done with her breakfast, she stood back up, and placed the dirty plates on the nightstand. She was making her way to the bathroom but got stopped as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Said Damian.

And it was Alfred who knocked, he opened the door slowly and he was holding a toothbrush and a towel. “This is for you Miss Lucy. Master Damian you should get ready to be leaving soon.” Alfred handed Lucy the toothbrush and towel.

“Well thank you Mr. Alfred,” She said, Alfred had left the room. She began to walk back to the bathroom, “Imma take a quick shower, so I’ll see you in 15 minutes. But first where is my uniform?”

“It’s in the bathroom.” He said while finishing his breakfast.

“Ok,” And that, she opened the bathroom door and walked inside slowly and locked the door behind her.

She walked over to the tub and turned on the shower head, she felt the water to check if it was right on temperature and it was, so she began to place her towel on top of the toilet seat and began to take of her clothes. She unbutton her nightgown, than slowly started to slide off her undergarments, and stepped into the bathtub. She let the falling water hit her skin, and she let a low moan escape her lips as the warm water started to slide her body. She looked down at her leg and sighed at the sight of her scar, but ignored it immediately as she began to wash her body.

Once she finished cleaning herself, she turned off the water and walked out of the tub and picked up the towel and started to dry off her body. She faced the mirror on the wall and her eyes widen as she saw a dark red mark on her collarbone. She got closer to the mirror to see bruise on her skin and a few seconds later she remembered the cause behind the mark and started to blush. She shook her head trying to forget everything that happened yesterday. Once done drying herself, she went to put her undergarments on and she started to give herself a mental note to go home and grab some clothes. She later put on her uniform and once again she felt the same joy as going to the academy for the first time. She looked at the mirror and began to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once done she brushed her hair and she put it in a high pony tail and left the bathroom.

She looked over at Damian who had already dressed in his uniform, and began to put on his shoes. “Your pair of socks and shoes are over at the chair.” He said walking to the door. “And hurry down stairs, Pennyworth and Father will be waiting.” And with that he had left her in the room alone.

She walked over the chair, and moved the shoes and socks on the floor and sat on it. She slid on her socks and then put on her shoes. Once ready, she walked out of the room and walked down stairs where Bruce, Alfred, and Damian were at.

“Well now that we’re ready can we go Pennyworth?” Damian started to walk out of the Manor.

“Wait Damian, we need an excuse for why you and Lucy weren’t at the Academy for half the day. Alfred, would you mind if you go talk to the Headmaster?”

“No Master Bruce, I’ll be alright to talk to the headmast-” But got cut off by Damian.

“-Tt- No need for that Father, I already sent an e-mail to the Headmaster why we weren’t there yesterday, well I shouldn’t say me but you did.” Damian left the Manor and headed for the car.

“Well, pardon us Master Bruce but we’ll be leaving now. Let us go Miss Lucy.” And with that, Alfred had followed Damian.

“Well it seems we have to go now Mr. Bruce, I’ll see you later,” She made her way to the door but got stopped by Bruce.

“Lucy, you don’t have to call me Mr. Just call me Bruce, alright?”

She smiled, “I can’t do that, you're Damian’s father and it wouldn’t be alright if I just called you Bruce out of nowhere, but I will take the offer later,” She left the manor completely and made her way to the car. Alfred had waited for her, she stepped in the car and sat next to Damian, and Alfred closed the door. Alfred took his seat and began to driver to the academy.

On their way to the Academy, they began to pass by some buildings, and even the building where Damian and Luna had first met but there were construction workers trying to remove the broken-down walls. Something had caught Luna’s eyes, it was the sign of her Dad on one of the outside walls of another building and she spoke.

“Who’s the Joker?” She tilted her head while looking at Damian.

“A crazy freak who runs around Gotham with his crazy lover.” He said glaring at Lucy while she glared back at him but got stopped by Alfred.

“Master Damian! They aren’t crazy, they just have a mental issue. Miss Lucy, The Joker and Harley Quinn, are both known for being the most dangerous villains in Gotham, and are also one of the many enemies of Batman.” Alfred said.

And with that, silent had begun to fill up the car as they drove to the academy.

_ Gotham Academy 7:30 am _

As Alfred parked the car in front of the school, everyone who started walking inside the academy stopped and looked at Alfred open the door to the car. At first, they just shrugged to themselves as they saw Damian walk out. But when they say Lucy…it turned into madness. Everyone started to whisper, Cherry and Madeline stared at her. She just looked back at them and waved. They both pushed their way through the crowd which had begun. Once Lucy was fully out of the car, she curtsied to Alfred while Alfred bowed and spoke.

“Well, I hope you two have a good day at the Academy and I’ll see you when I pick you two up later.”

“Alright Pennyworth,” Damian said as he started to walk to the Academy.

“Bye Mr. Alfred,” And with that Lucy went to follow Damian and Alfred had glared to everyone who was glaring at Lucy and made his way to the car and drove off.

As both Damian and Lucy walked into the Academy, there were whispers coming from everyone until Maps, Colton and Olive ran up to them.

“Where did you guys go yesterday?!” Colton barked at Damian and then turned to Lucy. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. “And how must you be Princess?”

Lucy began to blush, while Damian just glared at Colton. “Hands off Rivera,” Colton immediately let go of Lucy and hid behind Olive who just stared at Lucy.

“Well here you go,” Said Maps as she handed Lucy her bag. And a new bag came with it also. “In the other bag, there’s your gym uniform, and someone started calling on your phone but I just turned it off.” She said.

“Thank you, Mia,” She said and grabbing her stuff.

“Well I have to go to class! Bye Dami and bye Lucy!” And with that Maps ran to her other class, while everyone just stared at her.

“Doesn’t she have class with us?” Lucy asked.

“Nope, she’s a freshman but she’s more advance with English. Just like you, but you’re more advance in every subject.” Colton said, “Wait I just noticed both you and Olive have silver hair!”

“Well mine is genetic,” She said staring at Lucy.

“Mine is mutated by birth.” She said staring back.

“Well shall we head to class?” Colton said. Lucy had finally had a full day of school without problems, while of course problems had meant about her real life. So, that didn’t include Madeline nor Cherry.

Every class had started off normal. Lucy saying hi, greeting the teachers, and then getting to sit next to Damian and getting death glares by Madeline and the other girls who like Damian. English was ok until Madeline had asked Ms. Bloodwill to change sits with Olive so she can get closer to the board. Once Ms. Bloodwill had said yes, she began to pull on Lucy’s hair every once and a while to tick her off but of course Lucy did something, well it wasn’t Lucy who did but it was Luna coming out and showing her true self a bit. She dropped her pencil by “accident”, and when she went on her knees to pick up the pencil, she kicked off one of the legs of the chair that Madeline had been sitting on and of course she fell backwards.

Lucy immediately stood up to help Madeline as everyone else began to laugh or whisper. “Madeline, are you alright?!” Madeline had slapped her hand away and looked at her chair while looking back at Lucy who had a grin on her face with her eyes growing dark. And she spoke.

“Ms. Bloodwill can I go to the Nurse?” Madeline had left the room, and everything from there was normal.

Lunch was kind of peaceful, the only thing was that Lucy would get asked out every once and a while and she would respond with, “I’m sorry, but I have a boyfriend already,” Or even this if they kept bothering her, “I’m sorry if my IQ level is too high for your walnut of a brain but let me say this more in your language, I don’t like you.” And the bothers would stop but of course the fleas always came back. On the other hand, she made friends, even with Olive as she began to talk to her.

Once P.E had come around the corner, people had already made popcorn. Lucy was in her Gym uniform, it was a pair of long shorts, which had covered her scar and a small t-shirt which had her breast pop out just a tiny bit. She was in the locker room with Olive who had also been changed and had her hair in a ponytail too.

And they stuffed their things in the lockers and started to walk outside but they got stopped by Madeline and Cherry.

“Well look here the two-color freaks are ready to play.” Cherry said.

“Listen up, Lucy. You and I have a fight on Friday, right? Well, let me challenge you, you and me, outside, track.” She said and Luc- (NOPE!) Luna had begun to laugh and glared at her.

“Alright bring it on,” She said and started to make her way outside where it seemed that gym had been until the cold came. Which meant gym would be in the gym not outside.

As both Lucy and Olive began to walk outside, Olive spoke, “You won’t win. She does a 100-meter race in less than 9 seconds. No one can beat that.”

“That’s not a problem,” said Lucy and with that Lucy had met with the coach and began to greet herself. After a few minutes, Cherry and Madeline had came out of the locker room and went up to the coach.

“Coach, can I have a 100-meter race with Lucy?” Madeline said.

“Why?”

“Well of course for training.” Lucy had said.

“Well alright, go get ready at the start of the line.” Both girls had walked their way to the track line, and somehow everyone’s eyes locked on both girls and of course people started to crowd up around the track lines.

People started to yell saying “Get lost new girl!!” or even, “Madeline beat her ass!” Damian stared at Lucy and while everyone had focused their eyes on Madeline. Madeline had seen Damian only staring at Lucy and not at her and she spoke loudly.

“Lucy! Whoever wins this gets to kiss Damian in front of everyone, deal or no?”

“Deal, even though you’re not giving me a challenge but ok.” She said shrugging, and Madeline began to grow red.

“Also, gets to date him!” Everyone eyes widened while Lucy just smirked and Damian just shrugged.

“Fine, now that’s a good challenge.” The coach had broken up the mini argument that started as he spoke.

“In your places!”

And both girls got in form,

“Get ready!”

“You’re going down.” Madeline spoke.

“Are you sure about that?” Luna had turned to face Madeline and smirked and turned her head back to the field.

“Go!” And with that both girls had sprinted off.

They were both head on head as the crowd of people began to yell. Of course, Madeline had to push Luna out of Lucy without even knowing. “You’re gonna lose British girl!”

“Are you sure of that?” Lucy began to take the lead, leaving Madeline behind. Madeline did try her best to run faster but failed as it seemed that Lucy kept moving farther and farther from her.

The cheers had stopped, and once it seemed that Lucy had finished the race, she got cheered by the coach as he spoke.

“8 seconds! A new world record!” The crowd began to surround Lucy and after 2 seconds Madeline had joined them. “You should join the track team Lucy.”

“It’s fine coach, but now I need to take my reward.” Lucy made her way to Damian as the crowd made her way for him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she got her toes and gently brushed her lips against his. Of course, it would last for like 4 seconds, and she did push herself away from him but he wrapped his arms around her waist and made the kiss longer. Her eyes widened but of course she had to go with the flow and once the kiss was done, he pulled away from her slowly. And her lips were swollen, red, parted… and her face was bright red and Damian spoke.

“Now nobody dare to touch what’s mine.” Damian had walked back inside to the locker rooms and the crowd of boys had followed Damian, but the girls decided to stay outside a bit longer. Once P.E was done, Olive and Lucy began to make their way inside the locker before a group of girls began to attack Lucy.

As the girls started to change into their regular uniform, and began to get ready to go home or to their dorms (if they had a dorm) Lucy and Olive were taking their time to get ready and Olive decided to break the silence that began to build up between them.

“So are you gonna example what happened early?”

And Lucy began to grow red, “Well, Damian and I are already dating. Though what he said earlier was surprising for me too.” She said as she started to fix her skirt and she began to collect her stuff. While she was walking out of the Locker room to the main hall of the Academy, both Lucy and Olive got stopped by Colton and Damian who walked to them.

“It’s time for us to leave Lucy,” Damian said.

“Well, I have to do something after school, tell Alfred I’ll come to the Manor later in the day.” She looked at Colton’s skateboard. “Colton, may I borrow your skateboard for today?”

“Well of course, but you know how to use one?”

“Nope,” She said as he slid the skateboard to her.

“Then let me teach Princess.” He said but stopped as Damian glared at him.

“Why not tell Pennyworth to take you where you need to go?” Damian said.

“Cause it’s private and I don’t want to be a bother,” She kissed Damian’s cheek and hugged both Olive and Colton. “See you tomorrow,” Lucy began to skate her way out of the Academy and immediately everyone ran outside remembering there were stairs at the entrance of the Academy but they were shocked as they saw Lucy skate off the stairs as if she was a professional.

While everyone started to go their own way, Damian kept looking at Lucy as she disappeared into the road. He grabbed his phone as he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. It was Luna.

_‘Tell Alfred I’m in a club or something’_

_ Downtown Gotham _

Luna started to make her way through the streets she was raised in but she kept looking at her phone to see if Damian would ever respond back, but he didn’t. She felt a throb going through her chest but decided to ignore it as she looked at her contacts and saw 12 missed calls from Bernardo and she began to laugh to herself and texted him.

_‘I’m coming home,’_

_‘Right now, ?!_ ’   Bernardo responded.

‘Yep’ Luna got in front of her house and stepped off the skateboard.

She looked around and got on her toes to reach the backup keys that were on top of the door. Once she got the keys in her hands, she went to open the door. She walked inside and tossed her bag on the floor and kicked the skateboard to the other side of the room.

“Is anyone here!?” She yelled, and with that her dad’s goons came out of their room to welcome her. Harley excitedly ran out of her room and ran downstairs to hug Luna.

“My baby! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you ne- Oh My God look at you!!, Mr. J come down here!”

Joker slammed the bedroom door open, and began to yell. “What is it!?”

“Hi Dad,” Luna said and she began to smirk. “So, you like my style?”

Joker looked at her shockingly and spoke, “You look like a normal person.” He said with disgust.

“I know right! But I don’t have enough time to speak with you I just need to take some things and get ready for the next two weeks.” She said as she began to walk upstairs, but got stopped by the Joker as he glared at her.

“And who are you staying with?” He said crossing his arms.

“Alone, in Aunt Ivy’s house.” She said looking up at him.

“And is that?”

“Yep,”

“Then why don’t you stay with us?”

“Because everyone knows me as a girl who lost her parents that's why. But! Before you start attacking me, the reason of this is because it’s the Bat’s works with the Academy.” She said smirking as she saw her Dad’s grinning face.

“That’s my girl!” and he hugged her tightly, and out of nowhere Harley came up and started to hug both of them.

“Ok, OK! Can you let me go? I need some clothes, I have none at Aunt’s Ivy.” Harley and Joker let go of their first child, but then Luna looked at her mother’s stomach and spoke. “So, when is J.J due?” She said as she began to walk backwards to her room.

“January,” Harley said and she began to cuddle with The Joker.

“So, he’s gonna take the full 9 months?” She said as she opened her door slowly.

“Yep, and you want a short meal before you go?” Harley asked.

“Yep,” And with that Luna was in her room completely and before closing the door, she spoke once more. “And Dad, I have something in mind that I need to talk to you about.” With that she slammed the door softly and turned around.

And there he was, Bernardo was lying on her bed and she immediately jumped in the bed and landed on him.

“Hello crazy,” He said stroking her hair.

“Hello handsome,” She said back and she smiled at him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” And with that Bernardo pushed her head closer to him so he could brushed his lips against hers but something went wrong.

She pushed him away, and she never pushed away from him when they would kiss. “Oh yeah, we have to go to the Chaotic this Friday, okay?” She rolled off him and went to her closest. She took out a book bag and started to stuff underwears, bras, shorts, t-shirts, and socks inside and zipped it up.

While she was doing this, Bernardo just looked at her oddly until he saw an odd mark on her. “Luna, come here I wanna see something.”

She did what she was told, she walked over to him and sat on the bed and looked at him. He pulled the collar of her uniform down and his eyes widen at the view. It was a hickey and it wasn’t one of his.

“What’s this?” He looked up at her and she turned bright red.

“It’s a bug bite.” She pushed away from him and she took the book bag and walked out of the door.

But Bernardo, he just glared at her, someone was taking his girl, and he wasn’t going to let that happened. In his mind, he already had an idea of who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT HAD TO COME TO AN END BUTTTTT don't be sad, next week chapters will be great too and here's a small spoiler. Two people will start a fight and someone finally finds their truth feelings. AND I KNOW YOU GUYS MIGHT FIND OUT WHO THOSE PEOPLE ARE BUT DON'T JUDGE. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT WEEK AND SEE YOU NEXT WEEK AND  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	21. Don't play yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! So how was your Christmas last year and your new year? And if you don’t celebrate that than how was your month and last month and I know I’m a bit late on his chapter and IM SORRY BUT Let’s get on with the story.  
> Song of the week- Rocking out to Idfc – Blackbear*

_ At Joker’s hotel _

As Luna walked outside of her room, leaving Bernardo alone, she began to fix her shirt to hide any possible sights of the hickey. As for Bernardo, he just kept glaring at Luna until he stood up and walked behind her to give her a hug. She jumped a bit but immediately began to smile while she leaned her head against his shoulder to kiss his cheek. He smiled back and began to snake his arms around her waist but she began to squirm as a reaction to his touch. Once he had pulled away from her slowly, she had begun to want his touch back but just a normal hug type touch.

He began to question himself but got knocked out of his train of thoughts when Luna spoke. “Hey Uncle Frost!” She said running up him as he was about to walk down the stairs.

“Hey Kiddo! Wow, is that your school uniform?” He asked as he began to look at her from head to toe.

“Yep! What ya think? Does it suit my style?”

“Well if your Mom was still working at Arkham, then yes.” He placed his hand on her head and began to mess her combed back hair into what it would like if the Joker woke up from a hangover.

She began to laugh but stopped. “Talking about style can we go to basement to talk about something next Friday?”

“Sure, does Mr. J know?”

“Dad! To the basement now!” She smiled as she heard a response back. “He does now!” They both began to walk downstairs, while leaving Bernardo alone until Luna spoke up. “Bern, you too!Come!” With that he was immediately at her side.

_ Gotham streets 5:30 pm _

Luna began to laugh wildly as she skated down Gotham’s streets and people started to look at her weirdly. She stopped her actions and began to think of what had happened today at her Dad’s hideout.

_ Joker’s hideout _

_ “So, what’s the plan kiddo?” Frost said as he looked over Joker and Bernardo who had begun to start boxing for some reason. _

_ “Well everyone was supposed to hear the plan but because my dad seems to have fun with my boyfriend I’ll just tell you then.” With that, both Joker and Bernardo had stopped and faced her. “Well as we all know, next Friday is gonna be the day that Black Mask finds out who’s the real boss.” _

_ “And?” Joker said staring at his daughter. _

_ “And we all know that he has thugs all around Gotham. So, Bernardo and Uncle Frost will pay them a small visit to give Masky a tiny message telling him to get ready to pay for his mistakes.” She said staring at some blueprints of Black Mask’s building. _

_ “Who do you plan to give you some backup during that day?” Joker said crossing his arms. _

_ “I don’t need any backup, I’m fine by myself.” _

_ “Last time you didn’t have backup you were in a body cast for 3 months.” He stared at his daughter. _

_ “That was when I was 4! Now I’m 14, and I’m old enough to take care of myself without any help!” She said snapping at her Dad. _

_ “I don’t care if you’re 4 or 14! That doesn’t give me reason why I shouldn’t take care of my flesh and blood!” And with that, Luna stared at her Father as some tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. _

_ “I think you staying with Mom a lot is making you all mushy and warm inside.” And she began to laugh a bit as Joker gave a dramatic hurt look. “Fine, I’ll have Mitch, Brianna, Kevin, Joe, and Bernardo by my side.” _

_ “Good but, what about Basty and Boy Blunder?” _

_ “Well they shouldn’t be a problem at all but, if they do come and try to ruin my plans, it’ll be as planned. You take the old bat while I take care of the rat with colorful wings.” She began to grin, “After that is all done, Gotham will finally know who the Princess of Gotham is.” She began to laugh and then her father had joined with her. _

_ “Look at my little clown all grown up!” Joker said. _

_ Luna began to shake her head as a memory came passing through her mind. “Wait! Dad, I’ve been thinking about something.” _

_ “Woah, you’re scaring me here. You’ve been thinking?” _

_ “Yeah, and I want a new weapon!” _

_ “What about the Bat?” _

_ “Well no offence, but that ain’t my weapon.” _

_ “That’s what your Mom first thought about a gun when she met Mr. J but look at her now.” Frost said. _

_ “Well I do like the bat but that’s Harley Quinn’s way of style. And if go and show myself to Gotham using a bat, people will think of me as Harley Quinn, not – Whatever my villain name is gonna be!” _

_ Frost and Joker looked at each other but then faced Luna. “Fine, but you’ll have to change that style of yours too!” Joker barked. _

_ “Fine! I was gonna change it either way.” She shrugged. _

_ “So, what do you have in mind?” Frost asked. _

_ “A scythe!” _

_ Back to Gotham streets _

Luna began to smile in glee as her plans were going perfectly. Bernardo and Frost would be going to one of Black Mask’s thug’s hideout tonight to give him the message. She was ready with her phone for any intel of what would happen tonight. While looking beyond the road, she began to think to herself.It would be a long way to the Manor,so first she stopped by the Chaotic to tell Jim that if she could have the club to herself for a battle she’ll be having on Friday night and he said. Then, stopped in front of a local deli, and bought herself some yarn and a small soda.

Knowing that carrying two bags would make her back hurt later if she kept them on during the ride, she went on to place a foot in the middle of the skateboard and to each side of her foot she placed a bag and tied it onto the skateboard. And once more she stepped on the skateboard and began to make her way back to the Manor. It wasn’t such a long ride like she thought. Well maybe that was because she started to listen to music on her phone but in a matter of a few minutes she had already reached the Manor gates. By then, she thought it would be a good to just walk her way to the Manor. As she untied the bags and held them back, she decided to hide the skateboard in her bag full of clothes so that Alfred wouldn’t say anything.

_ Wayne Manor 6:00 _

Once she arrived in front of the manor’s door, she walked up the small steps and knocked on the door gently hoping that someone would listen and not cause a big problem. On her long walk, she had stopped by a small pond that had lilies growing. So, Luna tried to grab a lily and she did but she fell inside of the small pond making her lower half of her body wet. So, she had to take a long walk with clothes sticking to her but at least she got the lilies and flowers to lighten up the place.

As she waited a few minutes for someone to open the door, no one had come so she knocked once more and luckily she heard someone running to the door as if their life depended on it.

“Coming!!” It was a voice of a girl. In a flash the door opened widely and it was Stephanie who seemed to have yelled and right behind was Cass. “Oh, hey Lucy! Alfred said you’d be coming late but not this late.”

“True… but I just walked my way here and I also went to pick some flowers.”She handed the flowers to Steph and they had let her walk inside.

“Your skirt is wet.” Cass pointed out.

“Yeah, I saw some lilies too, so I went to pick them out but I fell into the pond.” She looked down at herself but looked back at them as she heard some music play somewhere in the manor. “Who’s playing music?”

“We are. We’re practicing for this Friday at The Chaotic!” Steph said with glee.

“Didn’t Jim tell you guys, that this next Friday would be taken?”

“Nope. Why would it be used? Isn’t Friday the most days there’s a battle of the bands?”

“Yeah, put I’ve kind of challenged someone for that day…” She began to blush slightly.

“Ohhh~ Who did you challenge this time?” Steph said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Just a girl…”

“You’ve always challenged us but you never looked that abash.” Cass said raising an eyebrow.

“Well that’s because she tried to…take Damian away from me…” She said muttering the last part and hiding her face.

“Well it seems you really love Damian huh?” Steph shook her shoulder a bit and Lucy nodded. “Well you know what, why not put your stuff away and take that dirty uniform off and get into something comfy and teach us some of your moves? If that’s alright with you.” Lucy faced her and nodded her head as she ran upstairs to Damian’s room.

As she walked inside, it was empty. She tilted her head a bit but ignored it as she placed her bags on the bed and immediately took off her uniform and reached in her bag to get a pair of leggings and a tank top. Once she had the newly fresh clothes on she ran down stairs and of course she fell and landed on her butt. Both Cass and Steph ran to Lucy to help her, she began to laugh.

They looked at her weirdly as they helped her up, “I’m sorry, for acting like this. But it’s the first I’ve had some friends who I can really have some fun with. All the girls back home were just my “friends” because of my parents.” And deep inside as begin Luna, this meant for her too. All the girls that lived in her father’s hideout only were her when they were small but as they grew up they only stayed around her cause of her parents. “But I’m fine!”

Cass sighed while Steph just hugged Lucy as if she was a baby. “You poor little angel.” Steph said as she stroked her hair softly.

Lucy laughed a bit until Steph had pulled herself away. “And where are the rest?”

“Dickie and Jay are out doing stuff, Dami and Timmy are with Bruce in Wayne Enterprise, and Alfie went to pick them up. So, we have like 45-50 minutes of alone time.” Steph smiled.

“Oh, good. Then can we do the dancing thing?” She said looking up at both them.

“Sure, but we’ll have to go to the ballroom.” Cass said as she grabbed a speaker that seemed to be hiding behind the stairs.

“Isn’t this the ballroom though?”

“Nope this is the living room. The ballroom is at the other side.” Steph said as she grabbed her phone.

“But on Halloween wasn’t the party held here?”

“Yep, but that’s because the party was small. But the ballroom is much bigger.” Steph said as she followed Cass as she walked behind the stairs. Lucy just stood there until Steph called out to her. “Come, don’t just stand there!” With that, Lucy ran to catch up to them, and once she did her eyes widen at the huge room. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the floor had polished wood and windows seemed to surround the other side in front of them.

As Cass set the speaker down, and Steph connect her phone to the speaker, Lucy just explored the huge room. “So much space!”

“You like huh?” Said Cass as Steph laughed a bit and Lucy nodded.

“So, what song do you want to dance to?” Steph said as she started to scroll through her Music Library on her phone.

“You know the song Hips Don’t Lie?” Lucy said joyfully.

“Yep, so want to start with that one?” Steph asked and Lucy nodded excitedly. Steph put on the song but waited until Lucy was ready. “Just be lucky that Dick isn’t here, because if he was, you would be having a bit more fun.”

Lucy laughed a bit. She began to stretch, twist, bend, etc. until she felt her muscles and bones relax she spoke. “Ready!”

And with that Steph played the song and suddenly the sound of trumpets, guitars, bongos and other beautiful instruments began to fill up the room.

_ “I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_ She makes a man wants to speak Spanish” _

Lucy began to rotate her hips as she stepped from side to side clapping at the end. Once she was done with that small movement she rotated her body slowly as she had her hand together while placed in middle of chest as she did the same movements of her hip once more.

Steph began to cheer for Lucy and as for Cass, she decided to join Lucy following her steps and to her surprise she wasn’t that behind.

_ “So be wise and keep on                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Reading the signs of my body”  _

Both girls began to swing their hips from side to side as they extended both arms to their right and they twisted their wrist and brought them back to their chest as if they were pulling rope and did the same to their right. They moved to the rhythm as if the music began to flow in their blood and their body just had these strings connected to the exotic beats.

But the other hand it seemed that Steph had used Cass’s phone to facetime Dick. And once he answered, she had put up a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Jason had joined the call too as he appeared next to Dick. Steph faced the camera so both guys would see the two dancing, and once she placed the phone in good place so they would be able to see anything. She too had join the girls dancing.

_ “The way you move your body, girl _

_ And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it _

_ So you can keep on shaking it” _

The three girls rotated as they snapped their hips from right to left giving a little wiggle while of course Steph looked like she was twerking. As they moved their hips, they slid their hands up their bodies until they had one hand top of the other popping their chest a bit to each beat.

_ “Oh, you know I am on tonight _

_ My hips don't lie and I am starting to feel it's right” _

They had their hands above their heads as they stepped from side to side while swinging their hips the opposite way they moved. Once done, they’d shimmy a bit too but keeping the same movements with their hips and legs.

Once the song ended, there was an applause heard from the phone, and of course there was whistling heard too. Cass went to check up on her phone and was she saw Dick and Jason on the screen she gave Steph a glare.

_ “Don’t do anything at all! We’ll arrive at the Manor in less than 10 minutes!!” _ Dick said from the other side of the call.

_ “What do you mean We?!” _ Jason said.

And with that, a whole argument started but it got cut off as Cass hung up, she sat next to Lucy who’s face was beet red and Steph who began to laugh like a maniac. It didn’t take less than 8 minutes, and Dick had burst through door from the ballroom who had Lucy jumping, while Jason walked in slowly as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. Cass and Steph had stood up and went to Dick and Jason. The four began to talk, until Steph saw Lucy on the floor sitting all lonely.

Steph elbowed Cass and spoke. “Lucy, you and the boys talk for some bit until Cassey and I get some drinks?”

“Alright.” Said Lucy as she looked at them until they had walked away from the room. She than snapped her head at Dick and Jason who began to stare at her.

“So how have you been Lucy?” Dick said awkwardly.

“Stop faking it DickieBird,” Jason began to glare at Luna.

“I ain’t going to do anything, they’re really nice. Your entire family is nice too, well because maybe it’s because I’m Damian’s “girlfriend” but even before that. I’ve seen that they’re caring people.”

“You really do care for them?” Jason questioned her.

“Oh course, even if I’m acting like myself. That’s why have I’m kind of blackmailing you guys, I can act like a normal person without being called a freak.” She said looking at the floor.

“So, one question.” Luna looked up at Jason. “Do your really like Damian?” He smirked a bit as he saw her blush.

“Are you stupid? Damn my Dad must’ve hit your head hard with that crowbar.” She looked at the ground.

“Well he did. But last night you guys didn’t have to cuddle while sleeping.” He began to smirk more.

“Shut up!”

“Oh yeah, why were you guys cuddling? But you were so cute in that nightgown! Like Oh my gawd, you looked like an angel!” Dick began.

“Shush!” Luna yelled as her face began to flush brighter.

“We’re back!” Steph yelled as she brought some water bottles while Cass brought a tray of cookies. Dick ran to Cass and began to stuff his face with cookies, while Jason just laughed and Lucy began to laugh a bit. “Dick Stop! Some are for Lucy too!” Steph began to pull Dick away from the tray, while Cass looked horrified at how many cookies Dick stuffed in his mouth.

_ 8:15 Wayne Manor _

As a few hours, had passed, both Dick and Steph began to dance with Lucy while everyone just enjoyed the short show. It only had taken 30 minutes for Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Damian to come to the Manor after Dick and Jason had came. Once they had found out they’ve been in the Ballroom,Alfred, Tim, and Bruce began to cheer with Cass for Lucy and Steph. While Jason and Damian just kept booing at Dick. Then Cass ended up joining them and they began to dance to the same song Lucy chose earlier, doing the same movement and all while Dick of course had to do a big finally at the end with a split.

After all the fun had passed, Alfred began to cook dinner. Once that was done, it was a normal dinner for once with Lucy, they all began to have a small conversation between themselves. Talking about today, talking about how delicious Alfred’s food was, but the only person who stood quiet in the table was Damian, he just picked on a piece of broccoli that was on his plate.

Luna looked over at Damian and seeing that he was a bit uncomfortable, she stood up and everyone looked at her. “Well Dinner was delicious, but I have to get ready for the night. So please pardon me.” She said bowing down, she grabbed her plates to put them in the sink but Alfred had stopped her midway them.

“No Miss. Lucy, I’ll take them. You go get ready for the night.” And with that, Lucy nodded and smiled. She walked out of the Kitchen and stopped midway.

“And I hope you all have a goodnight.” And Lucy made her way to the room.

While leaving the rest in the kitchen, they began to look at each weirdly. Asking each other if she alright or no until Alfred placed dessert in front of them and told them that girl needs her private to get ready for bed.

_ Damian’s Wayne _

As Luna began to look through her stuff, she grabbed her phone and texted Bernardo to see if everything was alright.

_ ‘Have you and Uncle Frost left to one of the thug’s hideouts?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, we just arrived to one right now.’  _ He responded

_ ‘Text me back when you two are done.’ _

_ ‘Luna, may I call you later then text?’  _ She looked at the text oddly but then another message came up.  _ ‘Please…I want to hear your voice…I miss your sweet voice.’ _

Luna began to blush at the text and responded quickly.  _ ‘Fine but you better not say stuff like that!’ _

_ ‘Great, I’ll call you in an hour! ;)’  _

With that, Luna put her phone down and began to look for some undergarments, once she grabbed them and lied them on top of her nightgown, she went to grab her towel and walked to the Bathroom. 

She began to take off her uniform and undergarments and stepped inside of the tub, she filled up the tub with hot water and began to sit at one of the ends of the tub while sliding down so her head would rest on the edge of the tub. She untied her hair and let the silver strips float around the water. She grabbed a piece of her hair and began to exam it, wondering what her life would be like if she wasn’t the daughter of the prince of chaos? She got cut off from her thoughts when someone had opened the door to the room. 

She immediately sat up, until a voice spoke out. 

“Miss Lucy where are you?” Said the Butler.

She sighed to his voice. “I’m in the Bathroom!” 

“Oh, well Master Damian is with Master Bruce right now, it seemed that Wayne Enterprises is having some trouble right now.”

“Alright!” And with that Luna began to lay back against the tub.

“Miss Lucy would you like to have your uniform washed?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, please?”

“Of course I wouldn’t Miss Lucy, well goodnight Miss Lucy and see you tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you Alfred, see you tomorrow and I hope you have a goodnight.” 

Luna waited until she heard the door shut and she sighed while lying back into the tub. She looked at the wall in front of her and began to think once more, but this time, she began to think beyond. What if they found out her true identity? That she was related to the Joker and Harley Quinn, or even worst what if they ratted her out?

She shook her head and stood up and began to drain the water from the tub and turned on the water once more. Water began to run down from the shower head, she stepped under the falling water. Water flowed down her body as it trickled down her hair, to her back,stomach, and sliding the to water going down the drain.

After taking her shower, she walked out of the steaming room while keeping the towel wrap around her chest and a towel wrapped her hair. She looked at the bed, and it seemed the Butler had fixed everything up, her bags were placed on the chair while her white nightgown laid on the bed with her undergarments placed aside. She walked to the bed and grabbed her underwear while leaving her bra aside. She knew Damian wouldn’t be coming to the Manor any time sooner so thought it would be a good idea to let her breasts breathe a bit. She slid the nightgown on and began to button it up.

She unwrapped the towel on her hair and began to dry it while walking back to the bathroom. She combed her hair and brush her teeth, and made her way back to the room and went to turn off the lights and walked to the bed. She undid the blankets and laid on her back while placing the blankets on top of her. She looked at her phone and it was to early to sleep but she didn’t want to deal with Bernardo even though he was going to call soon or later. She put her phone on silent and placed it on the nightstand and shut her eyes while drifting off to sleep.

_ 1:45 Am Damian’s room _

As Damian walked inside his room, he saw Luna curled up around the blankets and began to snicker to himself as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt walking into the Bathroom. 

After taking his small shower, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the bed. He frowned as he saw Luna take up the entire bed so he pushed her gently to her side of the bed and crawled underneath the blankets and faced his back to her. He began he close his eyes and they immediately snapped open as he felt something plump begin pressed against his back. Then suddenly a pair arms began to wrap around his body, he shifted a little a bit to the touch and his face began to burn as he just a thin layer of clothes blocking from him and her, feeling that there wasn’t the same amount of layers like there were yesterday night. He tried to fall to sleep but he knew it would be a bit hard for tonight.

_ Morning _

As Luna woke up, she saw that Damian’s side of the bed was empty until she decided to get up and slowly just undo the first few buttons of the shirt and slid on her bra while clipping it back on. She redid the buttons and went walking down stairs and once she got to the kitchen, Damian seemed to get startled by her presence as he looked away from her. She tilted her head in confusion but ignored it as she sat on the table next to Damian and just ate her breakfast in peace.

_ Friday 9:00 Pm at The Chaotic _

The entire week had been peaceful for Luna. She didn’t get any problems from the day that Frost and Bernardo’s small mission. The Academy went easy on her, Madeline nor Cherry bothered her for the entire week until Friday had hit. They began to do little pranks on Lucy but of course that wouldn’t stop her from having an amazing day. But on the other hand Bernardo had been ignoring Luna for almost the whole week until Thursday when she went home to check up on her parents.

Today had been the day Madeline and Lucy would have a big fight. Lucy immediately went home after school to have her clothes ready for the day, after she put her clothes on, she put on a trench coat and had went to a van where her band’s stuff was at and where everyone else was ready to go to The Chaotic. 

Once Luna got to The Chaotic the guys in her group began to place their instruments on the stage while Luna went to Jim and told him the idea for the day and also gave him a list of some people that would be allowed into the V.I.P suite with her and her band.

Only a few hours had passed, and hoards of people began to fill up the place. Only some students from the academy came to the Chaotic and this included some of Madeline’s “friends”,not only that but Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cass, Babs, Steph and Harper came to the club too, even though the girls were already known for being participants in the club they had their little fans but the Bat boys were the real ones who had the fans.

Once they came inside the club, Lucy ran to them while Steph and Dick began to present Lucy to Babs and Harper and at first they were confused about Steph’s kindness to her but they got a better idea of it once Dick had told them she was in a relationship with Damian.    
  


After the small chat was done, Lucy walked to Damian and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, while Madeline walked inside giving her a glare but she wasn’t the only one who was. Damian felt another pair of eyes stare at them,and when he turned to check, he saw a guy just staring at him, he saw his face before, and in a flash it had hit him. He was the same guy who had “saved” Luna from their second encounter. 

Lucy departed from Damian and glanced at Madeline, as Jim began to walk to the stage. Once there, he walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the mic while speaking. 

“Hello Everyone!!” The crowd began to cheer, “I hope you are ready for the show we have planned tonight. Let me bring up the two participants for tonight! You know her and you guys love her. Say hello to Lucy Napier!”

The crowd began to cheer as Lucy walked up the stage and stepped by Jim, while waving at everyone.

“Next up, we have a new participant, so be nice to her and give a warm welcome to Madeline  Vasily .” People began to clap loudly while the group of people she had brought cheered for her.

“Well You guys know how to vote already and if you don’t let me reintroduce the rules. At the end of the last participants performance you guys have to clap for whoever you liked the most and by then we’ll find out who wins. So girls, you know the rules. Pick a person to go first, play nice and just have fun. So let’s get this party started!” The crowd began to go wild.

“Well Madeline because you’re new, I’ll let you go first.” And with that Lucy jumped off the stage and joined Steph and Cass who were hiding with the rest in the crowd.

Madeline had already gave the Dj the song she wanted to sing to, so she gestured the Dj and with that music began to fill around the club. She grabbed the mic and brought it close to her lips.

_ “I know that we are upside down _

_ So hold your tongue and hear me out,” _

She had brought out her hands out and with that Cherry and a few other girls came on the stage and began to dance to the music. 

_ “Come pour yourself all over me _

_ We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time,”  _

The crowd began to cheer for her, she had put the mic back in it place and began to dance with the group of girls on the stage. She had flashed a smirk at Lucy who had her arms crossed, but the grin on her face changed Madeline’s smirk and she had brought her herself back to the mic and began to sing.

_ “You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds _

_ Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes,” _

With that, some of the people in the crowd began to dance along. To be honest she had an amazing voice even a little better than Luna’s but that didn’t mean Lucy nor Luna would give up. It didn’t matter if Luna was Lucy or just herself, she wasn’t gonna give up.

_ “Doesn't mean we're bound for life _

_ So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night!” _

The song had finally finished, the dancers bowed to the cheering crowd and they had walked off the stage,leaving Madeline alone. She spoke into the mic.

“I hope you all liked my performance, and Lucy! You better hurry up, because it seems that outfit of yours won’t be the only thing that’ll embarrass tonight.” She said with a grin and jumped off the stage as the crowd began to ‘Oooo’.

Lucy signaled the guys and they walked on the stage while she excused herself from everyone else and jumped on the stage. She waited for the boys to be prepared and once they were she spoke in the mic.

“Well hello everyone, how you all been? It is kind of hot in here isn’t it? Wait give me a minute to take this off.” She stepped away from the Mic and unbutton her trench jacket while letting it slip off her shoulders to land on the floor. She wore a pair of black leggings and on top she wore a burgundy skirt which was short in front going long at the back. She had a black crop top which had a strip of lace covering her belly button and two other pieces of lace went criss cross which met around her neck and had the same style on her black. 

The crowd began to whistle and cheer and Lucy signaled the boys once more and music began to fill the room with the beats of the instruments, she grabbed the mic and began to sang.

_ “Hey, brother, what you thinking? _

_ Leave that old record spinning,” _

She began to move her hip up to one side as pointed to the crowd while smirking.

_ “Baby can you move it round the rhythm _

_ So we can get with 'em,” _

She jumped off the stage and landed on an empty table which immediately got surrounded as Lucy began to crouch down slowly while swaying her body from side to side. Out of nowhere another three tables came from behind her and Stephanie and Cassandra had joined her too.

_ “It's hard when things get messy _

_ They call it lonely digging _

_ Your booty shaking, you know,” _

Out of nowhere Jason and Dick came out and stood in front of Lucy and held their arms out and Lucy held on both as she began to be set down from the table while Cass and Steph began to dance. 

Once the song went instrumental, Lucy got back to the stage followed by Steph, Cass and of course Dick, and they began to dance to the music. It flowed through their body like from last time, but they had followed Lucy’s steps as if they knew what her next steps would be. And once she began to sing they still kept dancing in unison.

_ “'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up _

_ It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene.” _

With that, the song had ended and this time crowd went wilder than it did for Madeline. She turned around and smiled while mouthing ‘Thank you’ too everyone. But Lucy pulled Steph, Cass, and Dick in front of the stage and they bowed. They had all felt the stage and the only one stage now was Lucy. And for the last time she spoke into the Mic.

“And Madeline, you played yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY EVERYONE! I know I’m late and I hope this chapter can make you all forgive me and tell how your week is going because mine is going bad and also I promise I’ll try to post next week And I hope you liked this chapter AND   
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	22. Don't drink!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! I'm sorry for not posting lately and I do have reasons why I haven't been posting, but let's just cut the chit chat and get on with story  
> Warning!! I'm sorry if this has bad grammar (One of the reasons I haven't been posting)  
> Song of the week - Spectre- Alan walker

_ At The Chaotic _

When Lucy jumped off the stage, the crowd went wild. She got a little help from Bernardo, who picked her up and spun her around while she laughed.

But the laughter stopped soon enough when someone spoke. “-Tt- Please put her down. I would also like to show her my congratulations.” Damian smirked at Bernardo as he gently placed Lucy on the ground.

Damian hugged Lucy while she hugged back, but Bernardo didn't take his eyes off them.

“Great Job Lucy!!” Steph cheered and pushed Dami away and went to hug Lucy as well.

A few seconds later everyone seemed to appear next to them and began to give Lucy hugs and compliments. Bernardo kept staring at Dami while he stared back with a grin.

Jason looked at both of them, and spoke. “So, who's the guy having a staring contest with the brat?”

“Oh! He's my childhood friend, Bernardo.” With that, he broke off the staring contest with Damian and stared at everyone else who just waved at him.

“Bernardo, these are my friends, Dick, Barbara, Jason, Cassandra, Timothy, Stephanie, and you already know him but Damian.”

They walked up to him and said hi, gave him a high five or just shook his hand, but Damian walked to Lucy and held her hand.

“I'm going to get the others, you guys just go sit down at the booth I saved for us!” With that, Lucy ran off into the crowd, while they went to the huge booth that had a slip of paper placed on top of the table which said ‘Lucy Napier’ and sat.

Bernardo and Damian kept glaring at each other until Bernardo broke it when he stood up “Imma go order some drinks, would you like anything?” They all decided as a group and they wanted Iced Tea and Coke. So, with that, Bernardo had left them to get some drinks.

He went to a waiter that had been serving some drinks to the other tables. “Um sir, can I get a quart of Coke and another quart of Iced tea?”

“Right away, and which table would you like me to serve it at?” The waiter asked.

“The booth over there,” He pointed to where they were sitting at, “And can I ask a favor?”

“Alright.”

“In the next 15 minutes, can you serve a Mongolian Motherfucker to that same booth but to a girl with silver hair but put extra vodka and rum inside, and if she asks who’s it from say it’s from Anonymous.” He gave the waiter a 20 dollar bill.

The waiter smirked, “Bernardo, who do you think I am?”

“Come on Michael, I’m trying to make her mine.”

“Fine, oh and he was looking for you.”

“Tell him I still haven’t finished the work.”

“Fine, I’ll be dropping off the drinks at your booth very soon sir.”

“Thank you, man.” Bernardo got back to the booth and Lucy was already back in the booth with the others. He sat next to her while the person sitting on her other side was Damian.

“Where did you go?” Lucy asked.

“Went to order some drinks.”

“Oh ok. Well guys I want you to meet some of my friends.”

They all began to chat with one another, finding out more things about Lucy. The drinks had finally came in, they all grabbed a cup from the waiter and began to pour their drinks. Once Lucy began to take a sip of her drink the waiter had finally put down the drink Bernardo had ordered for her.

“What’s this?” She asked looking at the bright red drink in front of her.

“A gentleman from the crowd had told me to give this to you.” With that the waiter had left.

She kept looking at the drink until Bernardo spoke, “Want me to try if it's ok?” She nodded and with that, he took a sip from the drink and he just shrugged and whispered in her ear. “It’s just an alcoholic drink.”

“Oh.” She said.

Dick began to smirk as he saw Damian glaring at them, “Don’t get jealous now Dami.” He said.

Damian glared at Dick, “Why would I get jealous Grayson?”

“Because maybe your girlfriend and her childhood friend are whispering sweet little nothings to each other.” Tim said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Shut up Drake.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous about Damian,” Lucy said with a smile, and she began to take a sip of her drink and shivered slightly at the slight burn going down her throat but ignored it as she finished the whole drink. “That was good, Um excuse me sir!”

The same waiter who served her the drink, walked up to the booth, “Yes miss?”

“Can I get two more of these?” She pointed at the cup.

“Sure, I’ll be right back with your drinks soon.”  With that the Waiter left.

Luna never drank any type of alcoholic drink before, but knowing both of her parents can handle alcohol she thought she had the same capability as them. She was wrong. As her drinks finally came in, she drank them both but in a slow pace where they might not be able to notice something.

On the last sip of her third drink, is when she had finally got an  _ ‘Umph’ _ of the alcoholic beverage. Her cheeks became rosy, as her eyes turned watery. She heard everyone talking, but all she really could hear was random noises surrounding her. She knew she shouldn't do anything stupid but it seemed that the alcohol had already gotten to her brain where she couldn't control her body.

Luna went leaning against Bernardo, as he turned to see her. He smirked, and went on whispering in her ear.

“Luna, Luna, are you ok sweetie?”

Luna muttered out something quietly, and Bernardo kept smirking.

As Bernardo stood up, and began to help Luna get out of her seat. Tim glanced at them, and spoke. “What are you doing?”

“Lucy here ain't showing she's feeling too well.” He held her by her side as she leaned against him.

Damian went to grab one of the cups she had been drinking from and not even 1 inch away, he had already smelled the stench of alcohol. “She's drunk,” he glared at Bernardo.

With that everyone else had glared at them while Bernardo friends had stood up to be at his side.

“Let her be with us.” Steph went to grab Lucy gently from him until Bernardo snapped at her.

“Why should I leave her with you? She knows us better then all of you, and I think her Aunt trusts me more than you guys.”

“Well she's in the care of the Wayne's, so buddy just give her to us and let's not fight.” Dick said as he got up.

“Um I don't think so, she needs to be in care of someone she knows a lot better and that is us. Her real friends not like you guys, who only care about their profile.”

“If you were her real friend, then you should've had it let her drink those.” Jason stood up and glared at Bernardo. “Now big Buddie, why not let us have the drunk girl before things get dirty.” And with that Jason got out of the booth and took Lucy away from and placed her in between Steph and Cass where they began to help her.

“Hey! Give her back.” He growled but Damian stood in front of him. Everyone began to turn to their booth. While everyone seemed distracted Babs had ran outside of the club.

“I'm her boyfriend, so more then a childhood friend, she more safe with me then she is with you.”

And Bernardo began to laugh. “Boyfriend? You really think she likes you? Yo, you must be a little bit retard here, because she doesn't.”

Damian growled but Tim got between them until anything bad happened. “Both of you calm down! We don't want any problems here. Just leave the girl with us and everything will be fine.”

Bernardo glared at him, and shoved Timmy to a wall. “Don't get involve in a grown up fight pipsqueak.”

“Don't touch my brother!” With that, Jason punched Bernardo in the face. Bernardo slowly turned his head back, and glared at him. He raised his fist to hit Jason back but got stopped as someone held his wrist tight.

“Don't you dare touch him.” It was Damian, he tighten more on his grip and until Bernardo tug his hand out if his grip.

Bernardo began to walk away slowly as Damian turned around to check if Jason and Tim were alright. Once he was fully turned, Bernardo immediately grabbed a plate one from one of the waiters and dropped everything to the floor. Once the plate was clear, he took a swing of the plate to Damian's head but missed as Damian ducked his head and back kicked Bernardo to the floor.

Everyone else stood shock and began to surround them while Bernardo’s back up came up and started to attack Damian. He did get a few punches on some of the guys, but immediately got punched back. Lucky for him, he had back up. Harper came in front of Damian, and grabbed one of the guys arms making him flip over. While Jason just began to punch everyone else.

Dick, Cass, Tim and Steph did manage to get out of the booth before any real problems began to start. But they forgot about something.

Bernardo stood up slowly, and spotted Damian leaning against the booth's table. He grinned, as he found a good spot to attack. He slowly got out his pocket knife and aimed right to Damian as he ran to him.

Damian heard his name, and turned to Dick and Tim which began to point while screaming his name.

But once Damian turned it was already too late. Bernardo ran to him quickly and Damian did duck, but after a few seconds of nothing, he looked up and it was Luna who stood between him and Bernardo.

“All of you stop!” Lucy screamed, and began to glare at everyone. Everyone had stopped, and stood up straight. “Bernardo leave. Now.

“Not until you come back with me!” He growled at her but regretted the second it came out his mouth.

She glared him. “Joe, Michael take Bernardo back home. Now”

With that, the guys had drag themselves with Bernardo outside of the club. Lucy stood still for a bit until she wobbled back to the booth and Damian stood up fast to catch her from falling.

“Lucy, are you ok?” Dick asked as he went to help Damian.

“Does she seem fine Grayson?” Damian glared at him.

“I-I’m fine Mr. Grayson.” She slurred, she pressed her face against Damian's neck. And for Jason and Dick, this was a surprise to see Damian just blush in the tiniest of bits.

“It's better if you carry her.” Tim said as he began to move from the crowd.

Damian slowly picked up Lucy and walked through the crowd and went outside of the club where it seemed that Alfred, Bruce and Babs were in a limousine waiting for them.

“Why is Father and Pennyworth here?” Damian asked as he opened the door and softly placed Lucy laying down in the seats.

“For backup.” Barbara said.

“We heard you guys had trouble.” Bruce said looking back at his son who had sat right next to his girlfriend, with her head on his lap.

“We did.” Jason went on and sat right in front of Damian, while the other just kept moving to sit in front of Lucy.

“Well Bruce, see you later. I'm going to take the drive with Dick. Bye Alfred.” With that, Babs and Dick were gone. 

Once every door was closed, Alfred began to drive off to the Manor. “So what happened?” Bruce said staring off into the rode.

“Her childhood “friend” tried to take her home while she was drunk.” Tim said.

“But they ran off.” Jason said.

“Ran off? How?” Bruce eyed them all.

“Me and Harper did get some hits on them. But one of them went to attack the Brat but Lucy stopped them.” Jason said looking at Luna.

“Wait she drove them away?” Bruce said

“Yeah, they were scared of her somehow, like she would've done something to them.” Steph said turning to Alfred at Bruce.

“That's true, when she yelled at them, one of them got shook.” Harper said and then turned to Damian who had been stroking Lucy's hair while looking outside the window. “Where did you really find her Little Brat?”

“At school Row.” He snapped at her but went back to looking through the window.

_ Wayne Manor _

It became a silent ride to the Manor, but it was a pretty quick one. As Alfred pulled up in front of the Manor, Damian had already opened the door even though the car was moving. Once Alfred had killed the engine, Damian immediately got out and picked Luna up slowly and walked to the main gates.

“Can someone open the door please.” Damian said as he turned to one of them.

“Of course Master Damian.” Alfred walked to Damian and opened the door.

Once it was open, Damian walked in fast making his way up the stairs. “Pennyworth, may you bring some water to my room once you're done with everything?”

“Yes Master Damian.” Alfred stood by the door shock.

As Damian walked to his room, he leaned against the door. He held Luna with one hand and one knee. He slid his other hand behind his back and turned the knob. When the door opened, he held Luna back with both hands and he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He placed Luna down on the bed, and made his to the bathroom. He took a glance of the time as he found it had already been 1 o’clock. Lucky for him, it wasn't a school night.

He went back outside as there was a knock on the door. “Come on in.” He said. And there was Alfred with a pint of water, cups and a pill.

“I brought a pill for later on in the morning Master Damian. And as you may remember Master Bruce and I will be leaving today too, so goodnight Master Damian and tell Miss Lucy I said goodbye too.” 

“Alright Pennyworth, goodnight I hope you and Father have a great trip.” With that, Alfred left the room.

Damian looked at Luna, knowing she'll be in discomfort later on in the night, he walked over to the bed and shook her a bit.

In a few minutes of shaking and whispering  _ ‘Luna…’ _ here and there. She had finally opened her eyes slowly and looked at Damian.

“What's happening?”She groaned and sat up slowly.

“That Gorilla gave you alcohol and he wanted to take you with him.” He walked to pick up her white nightgown.

“Oh…” she turned to look at him as he walked back to her. 

“Here.” He gave her the nightgown and began to make his way to the bathroom until he got stopped.

“Wait!..I need help…”she said in a low voice. He turned to her.

“Ok…” he walked back to her and sat next to her. She immediately leaned against him. Just because she woke up didn't mean the alcohol left her body.

She sat up straight and began to tug off her shirt but it didn't seem that was working for her.

He chuckled a bit as he saw her struggle and began to grin. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly raised the shirt up her body and sliding off her bed.

He hadn't realized he was looking at her creamy skin. It wasn't pale like her father or mother, she had this type of tone that didn't make it seem like she’s a child of them. He began to trail his eyes up her body, her breast had been the normal size for any girl growing the same as her mother. 

He slowly began to raise his eyes to her neck, out of nowhere he stroked her neck but stopped as he heard a startled noise. He looked at her, her face was flushed with her eyes still watery.

He began to blush, and got off the bed until he got stopped. He turned to look at her. “Don't go...please..” She sounded weak.

“Quinn, you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk.” He said trying to sound normal but failed.

“If I was drunk, I wouldn't tell you to stop calling me Quinn!” She snapped at him, but her expression soften. “Just don't go...It felt nice...And I'm not talking as Lucy, I'm talking to you as Luna.”

He looked at her and went back to sitting next to her as she went back leaning against him.

“You can continue what you were doing…” He hesitated a bit as he began to stroke her neck. He could've seen that she got a bit tense. But as seconds went by, she began to relax against his touch as he rubbed small circles around her collarbone.

He continued drawing circles around her neck and chest while biting his lip.He reached out to grope one of her breast soft and she let out a mewling sound. He pulled back his hand, to what he had done, but the expression on Luna's face said everything.

Her lips were parted a bit, her face And all the way down to her neck flushed, and her eyes gleamed with hints of lust.

Just by that, Damian had pinned her down to the bed with both his legs either side of her body and his hands to either side of her head. She stared at him. She knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn't betray her family or even her boyfriend! But this felt nice...she could hear her heart beating fast, she felt the pulsing blood going to her face.

She pulled her body up, as she brushed her lips against his, but pulled back slowly to look at him. His eyes were widen, he just had this expression of shock. She kept looking at his face, but there was nothing…even thought this was not their first kiss, it was the first time she wasn't drugged or not fully.

She laid back on the bed, and went to cover her face with her arm and she finally spoke. 

“Why do you make me feel like this sometimes? Since Monday, the bathroom scene and that night and every other morning I wake up...you keep making my heart beat in a way that Bernardo can't.” He stared at her. “I don't know if you're just trying to hurt me or what. But stop! Just stop! I'll go away if you want me too but I just can't with this anymore…” She began to tear up.

He stared down at her, he felt the same as her but in his own way, but he couldn't explain it but he could show it. He pulled her away from her face and he crashed their lips together softly.

Her eyes widen at the touch of his lips but sooner she got to rhythm his glading against hers and began kissing back. Her arms began to wrap themselves around his neck, as he snaked an arm around her hip. He parted her lips a bit with his tongue but waited for her permission, it took a few seconds before she parted her lips more. In a quick move his tongue went to invade the new area that had been opened up for him, she moaned against him. They didn’t fight for dominance, it all went in a gently smooth flow. 

He pulled back a bit to let them both catch up on their breathes. He slowly looked up at her, she was panting softly while her redden, abused lips parted each second. The redness in her cheeks had kept spreading around her face to ears. She suddenly looked up at him. 

He lowered his head back down and began to slowly lick her lips until he heard a giggle coming out of her.

“What are you, a cat?” She smiled and continued laughing as she saw him giving her that bat glare. “You know I’m joking…” She cupped his cheek and began to rub her thumb against his cheek softly.

“If you knew me, then you shouldn’t even bother.” He relaxed to the touch of her hand.

She smiled, but she looked at him with a concerned looked. “What does this mean now?” 

Damian looked back at her, he had many thoughts going through his mind right now but couldn’t even think of an answer. “I don’t know, but I’ll try to figure something out tomorrow.” He got off of her.

She pulled herself up and began to slide on the white nightgown and started to button it up. “Alright.”

“I’ll go change.” He walked to the bathroom and began to remove his dirty clothes and began to put on a fresh new pair of pajamas.

Once he walked out of the bathroom, Luna had already gotten herself under the sheets. He walked to the bed while pulling up the blankets and began to sink himself in the bed. As he turn to look over at her, she had been already facing him with a soft smile of her face.

“Goodnight Damian.” She spoke softly.

“Goodnight Luna.” He got closer to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead while wrapping his arm softly around her waist. 

She hummed to the kiss and placed her head on his chest while closing her eyes. Damian stood awake a bit, until he had finally heard a steady breathe and began to close his eyes too as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the story and i'm sorry for the grammar and i'm sorry for not posting in like the last 3 months but i hope you all can forgive me and yeah well I hope you all have a great day and  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	23. Don't judge a book by it's cover

_ Wayne Manor (Morning) _

The sun began to shine it's way into Damian’s room, while striking Luna in the face. She groaned a bit and began to shuffle under the sheets. After a few minutes past, she finally woke up as she found something odd.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked around the room to find Damian's side empty but someone was in his spot. It was Pennyworth, the black and white cat was curled up against it's owners pillow. Luna began to smile at first then laughed.

She looked at her knees for a moment and looked back at the cat and began to pet the cat’s head as it began to purr against her hand. She smiled at the affection and got off the bed making her way to the bathroom.

After fixing herself up, and finishing her business and changing. She walked out and saw that the cat had left the bed and was crawling upon the door that kept it self locked inside the room. She laughed a bit and opened the door. Pennyworth immediately left the room but to her surprise she had gotten a visit from Titus too.

She jumped slightly but went to pet the dog, she walked into the hall and looked around. Every door was closed around her so she walk herself downstairs, followed by both the cat and dog.

As she reached the kitchen, she looked inside and found it empty as well. She tilted her head in confusion but she got cut off as her stomach  began to growl.

She walked to the refrigerator and opened the steel doors. She began to wonder what she should make.Then she remembered a recipe that she seen on tv.

She grabbed a carrot, milk, and eggs. She placed the items down on the counter and closed the door. She made her way to the drawers and for her luck, Alfred kept a bag of whole wheat flour. She grabbed the bag and some vanilla extract placed it down next to the other things. She gotten a whisk, grater, a medium size bowl and measuring cups.

She began to grate a good full of the carrot in the bowl, she gently then poured the flour into the bowl and began to mix them. Cracking 3 eggs and dropped them inside of the bowl together with 2 cups of milk and some drops of vanilla, she mixed everything together.

Going back to the fridge, she grabbed some butter. Making her way back she passed by a coffee machine and wonder how long has it been since she drinked a cup of Joe. She placed the butter down and began to place the crushed coffee beans inside with some cinnamon.

While the coffee was getting ready, she went to grab a medium size pan and put it on one of the stoves and smeared butter all over the pan. She waited for a second and began to pour her batter into the pan. She waited for a few minutes and flipped the pancake over. It just took a couple of seconds and it seemed the whole manor smelled like carrot cake. 

She removed the cooked pancake off the pan and began to make more. While making her 3 pancakes a voice spoke to her. 

“I thought clowns couldn't cook.” 

She jumped a bit and turn herself to the voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Jason and went back to cooking.

“Well now you could see, that's a lie. Do you want one? I have extra stuff over there” she pointed awkwardly at the bowl.

“Don't mind if I do.”He grabbed one of the pancakes from the plates and took a bite out it. “For being the daughter of the Joker you make a great cook.”

“Thanks, I try.” She smiled while making more pancakes for no reason. “So where are the others?”

“Left.”Jason finished his last bite and took another. “And the Brat.”

“He was gone before I woke up.” she said while putting the dishes in the sink and grabbed a cup. “What about the Bat and Alfred?”

“The trip remember.”

“Oh,”she poured an insane amount of sugar into the cup, next came the coffee with a hint of creamer and a lot of milk. 

She took a sip of the desert type drink and moaned as the cold beverage ran down her tongue.

“5 spoons of sugar even more, creamer and milk? You're worst than the golden boy and the replacement.”

“Well thank you.”She smiled at him and took a bite out of a pancake. “So why haven't you killed me yet?”

“Because “you're” dating the brat cause you blackmailed us.” 

“It's not even a good idea.”

“Well it's important to the brat for some reason. It doesn't even matter cause we'll still get information from you.”

“Yeah about that, I need you not to be around Gotham on Wednesday.” She calmly drank her coffee.

He raised an eyebrow. “Why shouldn't I?”

“Cause I'm going to let of some people out of Arkham.”

“Well I wanna see this.” He said smirking.

“It's just gonna be a little push to get Gotham ready for the real show.” She said smirking.

“A push huh?”

“Yep” She said with a smirk.”The only daughter of the Joker must have a big show, to show the people what they'll get!”

“Well now that I see it, you do act like them except the insane clown part.”

She had a dramatic hurt look on her face. “That's insulting.” 

He barked a laugh, while Luna began to smirk. But there fun got killed as Damian walked into the kitchen calmly.

“Morning Brat.” Jason took a bite out of his pancake.

“Morning Damian.” Luna smiled at him while finishing her coffee.

“Morning Todd, Morning Luna.” He eyed the pancakes.

Jason spit out the bits of his pancake as Luna just laughed at him. “When did you too get close?!”

“Well it happens.”Luna shrugged and grinned at him.

“Luna, please follow me.”With that, Damian left the kitchen and Jason eyed Luna as she placed down her mug and began to walk right behind Damian.

As they both walked up, they took the opposite direction to Damian's room and walked right into Bruce's Office. As Luna walked inside and Damian closed the door behind them, he spoke to her.

“Change the time on Grandfather Clock to 10:48.” He watched her every movement.

As Luna walked to the clock and began to change the time as he ordered. The clock moved from its position and two silver pools appeared from behind the the Grandfather Clock.

Luna’s eyes widened and a smirk began to spread on her face. She began to jump up and down with giddy.

“Don't tell me this an entrance to the amazing Batcave!” She yelled.

“Yes now get on the pole before anyone finds us.”  Before he finished Luna was already gone.

He went to the two pools and went sliding down one of the poles following the cheers of laughter.

Once Damian reached the ground, he could see the excitement on Luna’s face. He tsk behind her and began to walk down a couple of stairs. He heard steps following right behind.

“Well because you know where you are you don't need and explains of where you are.” He said looking at her.

She began to fidget a bit looking at Damian.

He sighed. “You may look around, but don't touch anything!”

She had already ran out of his sight and explored every inch of the cave. Walking her way down the catwalk to the Batcomputer, she stopped her tracks eyeing the costumes that were behind a glass wall.

“So many Costumes!” she looked at every Batman, Robin, and Batgirl suit amazed. But she stop at one Robin costume that looked exactly like Damian's but a different style.

She kept looking at the Robin suit, she closed her eyes and exhaled. Turning slowly to him she spoke.

“Why did you bring me here?” She looked at him.

“Cause I trust you.”

She laughed. “Showing a secret like this to someone you barely met for 2 weeks and also is a villain is called being gullible.”

He walked to her. “Last night you asked me a question.”

She tilted her head in confusion but began to blush while remembering the invites that accord the past night.

“And this is my answer to you.” 

She lowered her head. “Why?” She almost whispered.

“Why what?” Damian's voice began to raise a bit.

“Why would you do something like this for just a stupid question like that?”

“-Tt- It wasn't stupid, when we both kiss, that wasn't stupid. This feeling from that it isn't stupid. 

Damian snapped his head to Luna as she began to laugh, but this wasn't any normal type of laugh, she sounded hurt kind of.

“What are you Laughing about!?” Damian barked but his eyes widen a bit as Luna faced him with small tears going down her cheeks.

“Come on Damian! You know this is all a damn joke! Like really you don't even know the feeling of Like or even Love?! And just because of one kiss we shared you're getting this “feeling”. Like can you be for real for one moment?!”

Damian stared at her. “Then what do you feel?”

She stared at him. “What…?”

“You said ‘can we be for real’ and we are now tell me what do you feel?”

“I don't know!”

In a swift movement Damian had Luna pinned against the glass wall. “How do you not know? Do you feel different when you're with that gorilla? Do you like being with him or me?”  

Luna stared at him and murmured. “Why do you even care?”

With that, Damian snapped and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen, she tried pushing him away but he grabbed her wrist and pinned on either side of her head. He kept brushing her lips against hers, but she still gave no act of responding.

He pulled back and stared at her in the eyes. He sighed and leaned his forehead on her shoulder and let his arms flop to his sides.

“The heir of the League of Assassin and the Son of Batman breaking apart from the hands daughter of a killer clown. Do you really dislike me that much?”

He sounded hurt...lost.

“I don't dislike you…” Luna said softly into his hair and began to blush slightly.“Do you really not remember anything from last night?” She began to stroke his hair.”I told you...since that Monday you had me all weird up...That day when I first stayed here...You woke up this spark inside me...And everytime we touch…I can feel heart pounding for some reason…”

He looked up at her, they stared at each other's eyes. He cupped her face, and began to lean in close to her slowly. Leaving a small gap between them he spoke.

“Can I kiss you…?”

“Yes…”She said in a whisper.

He finally closed the gap as he brushed his lip against her, this time it was gently,slow opposite from the last kisses. She kissed back as she ran both hands up his back. One hooking itself on his shoulder while the other ran her nails against his scalp.

He slid his hands away from her cheeks to her sides until they stopped at her waist. He pushed her against his body, as they both began to rub against each other. 

They finally parted to take their breathes but Damian wanted more. As Luna began to pant, Damian took this opportunity to grab her by the chin, and slid his tongue in her mouth.

Luna mewled in surprise, but she didn't stop at anything to kiss him back. Their tongues began to slide against each other, neither were going rough or fast. It was just a small movement of live going between one another. 

Luna felt weak on her knees, as she began to slide down the glass wall. And Damian following right behind her never took his hands off her and kept their mouths intact. He finally parted away from her.

They both let hot puffs of breath, Luna redness spread throughout her whole body. They pressed their forehead against each others, both had their eyes closed but kept letting out hot puffs of breath.

They were in silence for a few moments which had seem lasting for hours. Damian finally opened his eyes and looked at Luna, and smiled.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and she hummed at the affection, but their eyes widen as they heard voices coming out of one of the tunnels from the cave.

“Dami!” Said a young boy. “Look at my new powers!”

“Damian, make him stop!”yelled another one.

Damian immediately stood and turned around to see two boys already on the ground.

“Kent, Wilkes.” He growled. “You two shouldn't be coming until Saturday!”

“But it is Saturday.” Jon tilted his head at his friend.  A voice giggled behind Damian, and snapped his head back.

“Who's back there.” Colin spoke.

“No one, you're hearing things.” Damian snapped his head back to his two friends.

“You sure? I am picking up another heart beat then usually. And a rapid one.” Jon began to float in the air and made his way to his friend.

“You can fl- No! Get back down there!”

Jon flew in closer, but his eyes widen. “Who is she?”

Damian rolled his eyes, he turned around and helped the girl up, her hair was a mess but so was his.

“This is Luna...My friend.”

“Wait what?!” The redhead said loudly making his way up the catwalk and spotted the girl with the silver hair.

Luna waved at both of them, “Luna Quinn, it's a pleasure to meet you both.” She went on to fix her hair.

Jon immediately fell on the catwalk but got up fast. “Damian, she saw me with my superpowers! Will she tell anyone?!” the younger boy panicked.

“I won't, I have secrets of my own too.” She smiled at him.

“Quinn...Quinn...Wait is your mom Harley Quinn.” The redhead yelled, and she turned her head around.

“Yes the one and only.” She kept smiling.

“And your dad is…”

“Joker”

The boy's mouth dropped as they saw a kid of one of the most evil villains standing next to their best friend. 

“Does Mr. B know about this?”

“-Tt- Kent, if father knew this, she wouldn't even be here.” 

“But don't take me as a treat, I’m still a normal girl, but who just kills and robs with her parents.” She said calmly.

Both boys looked at each other with panic and shock. But their heads snapped back at their best friend.

“Luna, meet Colin Wilkes you might know him of his other name Abuse, the younger one is Jonathan Kent he's Superboy.”

“I've heard about them in the villain world.”

The young couple began to talk to each other. 

“Damian you can't just tell a villain our secret!” Colin said trying to get the couple's attention.

“First of all, I'm not a kid, I'm 13. Second of all it's not like I'll tell anyone. I can't talk to any villains who aren't from Gotham city or Blüdhaven.” She snapped. The boys got shocked. “Even, if I was let out, why would I tell other villains?”

“Cause you're the daughter of the Joker…” Jon whispered.

“Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean anything.” She pushed her way through the boys and began to walk her way down the Catwalk. “I'm going back to the Manor.”

“There's a couple of stairs behind the poles.”Damian said as he kept staring at the girl until she disappeared. He then snapped his head back to his friends and glared. “Good Job, you let a villain escape.” He sounded annoyed.

“Damian, that's not funny! She can tell her Dad about us, and we'll get in big trouble.” Colin exclaimed.

“Do you think, if she would really tell The Joker and Quinn about us, wouldn't the Wayne Family already be in problems?”

“Maybe because your boyfriend?!” Kent yelled.

The three teens began to argue with each other, but in the other hand, Luna had already made into the Manor. Coming from behind the stairs, she landed into the living room. She looked around and spotted Jason walking upstairs.

“Hey Zombie!”

Jason turned to face the Daughter of his killer. “What Clown?”

“Do you think you can give me lift?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow, and smirked. “Where?”

“To a hideout of Scarecrow, then to somewhere near, where I live.”

“Two offers? Deal.”

“Thank you! But let me get ready, I'll be down in 5 minutes!” She ran past him up the stairs.

After going to Damian's room and changing her clothes to something that wouldn't make her show her true self. She borrowed a pair of Damian’s sweats and a shirt that were way too big for her. She grabbed a hoodie from her bag and zipped it up while hiding her hair inside the hoodie. She put on some shoes and immediately ran back downstairs where Jason was waiting for her.

“Why are you dressed like that?” He said eyeing her.

“Because first, some people know my other identity. Second, I don't need more people to know who I am. Now let's go to Scarecrow.”

She walked passed him and made her way outside the door and a motorcycle was waiting for them. She standed next to the motorcycle waiting for him. Once Jason was out of the Manor, he looked at her. 

He sat in front of the motorcycle and she sat right behind him. “So where exactly are we going?” He said turning on the engine.

“You know the broken rundown laboratory in east Gotham?”

“Yeah.”

“He's there.”

“Ok, hold on. Imma take a shortcut.” He smirked and began to put on a black helmet. Immediately they were on the road to leave Wayne property. Luna immediately put a hood over her head and wrapped her arms around his waist.

As they began to drive out of Wayne’s property and into the alleys and streets of Gotham. 

Once they arrived to the rundown laboratory, Jason drove behind some bushes and killed the engine. Luna got off the motorcycle and turned to face Jason. 

“Stay.” She turned around and began to walk to the rundown building.

“Wait!” Before Jason could stop her, a green fog began to surround the building. Jason covered up his face, but the fog seemed as it swallowed Luna up.

After a few seconds past, the fog began to disappear, and there still standing was Luna, it seemed that nothing had effected. Once she reached the building, she banged on the metal door blocking her from going inside.

Jason kept looking at her, until he immediately ducked down to the sight of the door opening.

“Who the hell is banging on my doo- Oh. Hey kid.” said a voice.

“Heyo Uncle Crane.” Said Luna.

“Shouldn't you be coming on Tuesday?”

“Yep, but change of plans as you can see. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, but don't touch anything!” Yelled Crane as Luna walked inside.

_ Inside of Scarecrow's hideout _

The room was surround of tanks of chemicals. Testing tube were connected to pipes which were connected to the tanks. As Luna kept looking around she took off the hoodie, she spotted a small flask with black goo inside. She picked it up slowly.

“What is this?” She said.

“Don't touch that!” Crane grabbed the flask from her hand. “This is my solution to finally destroy the Bat and his sidekick. Just a touch of this on your skin or on anything on you, it'll burn through and it'll begin to rot the victim from the inside out, and nothing that bat has will protect him from this.”

“Cool, with my chance of luck, I might see the Bat.” She said has she kept looking at the flask. Crane put the flask down and began to walk away. 

“With your chance of luck, he'll be their. Now wait here imma catch what you want.” He began to disappear.

Immediately, Luna began to look around and found an empty tube. She grabbed the tube and ran to the flask. Tilting the flask slightly. She began to pour the black substance into the tube. The voice of Crane began to come close.

“Kid where are you?!” He yelled.

“Right where you left me!” She yelled back. Tilting the flask back, she placed it back down. Looking at the tube, she filled a good amount of it. Trying to find something to cover up the tube, the voice of Scarecrow kept coming close. Immediately she opened the sweater slightly, and pulled on her shirt a bit while sliding the tube between her breast and immediately zipped up the sweater. She organized everything to make it seem like nothing happened. But jumped a bit as Crane called her out.

“You didn't touch anything right?” He glared at her.

“Nope, why you think just because I'm the daughter of the Joker?” She sounded dramatic.

“No, because you're my favorite niece.” He handed her a box.

“I'm your only niece.”

“Correct, now everything you asked is in the box. Now go off home before the clowns come looking for you.” He yawned.

“Thank you Uncle Crane!”She yelled as she walked to the door, in a swift move she opened the door and walked outside waiting for the door to close.

Once it was closed, she walked to the bush and saw laying on the floor. She kicked him gently in the stomach.

“Are you finally dead?”

“Nah.” He stood up slowly and looked at her. 

She shoved the box gently at him. “Hold this.” She said as she began to unzip the sweater. 

“What’s inside?” He tilted the box a bit.

“Chemicals.” She reached in her shirt and grabbed the tube. She placed the tube in front of him and grabbed the box back with her hand. “This is for the bats.”

“And what is it?” He stared at the black goo. 

“It’s Scarecrow’s new weapon. He created that for you guys, said by one touch of this, you’ll rot from the inside out. So i’m giving this to you guys so Mr. Bruce can try to keep you all safe from it.” She zipped up the sweater back. 

“Wow. Why would you do this for us?” He opened his sweater and slid the tube inside a pocket.

“Because I don’t want one of my enemies dying before I can make a show.” She sat at the back of the motorcycle. “Take me to the pier of downtown Gotham.” she placed the box in between her legs as Jason hopped back on motorcycle and started the engine.

“At your command Princess.” He mocked and placed his helmet on as Luna slid the hoodie over her head again. “But first how did you not die from the gas?”

Luna wrapped her arms around Jason as he drove away from the rundown building. “My mom can’t be affected by poison so that transferred to me.”

They began to drive down the same alleys but took a different route to make their way to the pier. Once there Luna got off the motorcycle.

“Now you can leave, if you follow I'll get the hyenas.” She began to walk away. “Oh, tell anyone who asks where i am, that I'm at my aunt's house!” Soon she had began to disappear with the crowd of humans. Jason rolled his eyes and took off to the manor.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last update just some hard stuff hit in the last 2 weeks, i lost someone important and i didn't feel in the mood but i couldn't make you all sad tol but i hope you liked this chapter And  
> BAAAAAAAAAAAAAI


	24. Important

Hey guys, yeah I know some of you might be disappointed about this not being a new chapter but just so much stuff has been happening like in the past few months and I haven't been getting that same excitement that I used to have while writing the story so I'm planning on stopping and deleting Lunatic. But don't get too mad cause I'm restarting the story again in a new way, I just didn't like how the story started in the beginning and how it made it's way to this so I will be post the first chapter of the new Lunatic very soon so be ready for that, but if you believe that I won't make that possible and you just think this is bull shit, just do you but with that said I'll see you all very soon and I hope you all have a good week and bai


	25. Chapter 25

I posted lunatic 2.0 just click on my name and you'll see the new story on there


End file.
